Snake Tail
by Spherebleue
Summary: Deux ans se sont écoulés depuis les évènements sur l'île Tenroujima. Natsu et compagnie ont disparu sans laisser de trace, et le temps s'écoule bien lentement à Fairy tail... Mais voilà qu'Alzack et Biska ramène à la guilde un blessé, et neuf jours plus ou moins mouvementé se profilent. Label SPPS. Rating T pour être tranquille. Wahou, déjà 5000 vues, merci à tous !
1. Juste un mini message (qui devient long)

***sors d'une poubelle sans une seule tâche sur ses vêtements avec pirates des caraïbes en fond sonore***

**Bonjour à tous !** Pour ceux qui aurait la flemme de lire ce mini pavé, vous pouvez passer cet avant-propos, pour les autres, merci d'avance de prendre sur votre temps :3 . (Comment ça mes entrées sont bizarres ? )

Alors, par ou commencer ...

**La fic en elle même,** je l'ai faite sur un coup de tête. Tout du moins le premier chapitre. Le reste est (à peu près) pensé pour tenir la route. Mais malgré le fait que j'ai la trame principale bien en tête, tous les détails ne sont pas défini et pour prendre un exemple, la Cathédrale végétale du chapitre 6, c'était pas prévue. Alors voilà, j'ai une partie de mes textes de prévu, l'autre qui sort de mon imagination quand j'écris, et j'aimerai savoir laquelle des deux parties vous préférez. Dites moi, par MP ou par review, le moment que vous aimez le plus, et je vous dirai si c'était prévue ou pas :3 !

**De même**, j'aimerai bien savoir quel personnage vous appréciez et pourquoi ( je suis d'une curiosité insatiable :3 ). Pour l'instant, c'est Laki qui semble se dégager de vos commentaires, mais qui sait, vous préférez peut-être Roméo :3 ... Ah, et des propositions potables pour les titres de chapitres sont les bienvenus "-_- ...

Je pose une précision avant de continuer, c'est moi qui écrit les chansons (à part **Inseme si po**, je ne parle pas Corse, malheureusement), donc inutile de chercher à les écouter :3 .

**Sinon**, je me connais, je sais que mes idées vont à un moment donné arrêter d'affluer. Vous inquiétez pas, j'ai un scénario qui tient la route, et normalement je devrais assurer au moins deux arcs, soit un peu plus d'une vingtaine de chapitre (d'ailleurs l'arc deux possède un passage qui va sûrement attiser votre haine envers moi, mais bref). Néanmoins, si quelqu'un à quelque chose à proposer, n'importe quoi hein, qu'il m'envoie un message privé, je serais heureuse d'en profiter ! Et quand je dis n'importe quoi, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi, genre, je sais pas moi, Cobra en slip de bain qui fait du volley avec Macao, ça peut être sympa comme bonus XD !

**Pour le reste**, je m'excuse d'avance des fautes qui pourraient parsemer mes textes. Je ne suis pas vraiment une reine de l'orthographe, malgré le fait que j'essaye d'en retirer le plus possible, mais bon... (merci au passage à Lou Celestial, c'était vraiment horrible comme faute, vraiment, j'ai honte... ). Si l'un d'entre vous en voit une bien moche, qu'il le dise, que les autres ne soient pas obligé de saigner des yeux 8D !

**Au niveau du rythme de diffusion**, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir être régulière, mais j'essaierai de poster tous les Samedi/Dimanche ! D'ailleurs, je m'excuse pour les... quatre mois, il me semble, sans chapitre.

**Au niveau du diclamer,** aucun personnage ne m'appartient, à part un ou deux spécimens ici et là (pour l'instant, il n'y a qu'un fou et ses lapins qui m'appartiennent, et encore, le fou est inspiré d'un vieil ami à moi).

**Merci** à Hudgi Ni, la québécoise fan de Cobra, à mon petit Mizukori qui a eu la gentillesse de passer voir ma fic, à Laetitia Raven qui me semble avare de smiley ( 8D ? ), à Neko-Gailin, j'adore ton avatar, à Lou celestial pour les fautes et pour tout le reste, à Queeni-sama pour ses petites remarques, à Bymeha qui n'hésite plus lorsqu'elle aperçoit mon pseudo ( 8D ), et à Aeliheart, 47ème review en force ma grande ! Et puis merci à Un monde de fic et à ses supers encouragements, ainsi qu'à Marabeilla fidèle au poste, Zyloa la draconiste et Remilia l'anonyme !

**Merci aussi à** Magi, Erza Robin, Catilia, AleoraSnake, H, Dana, Shinko-san et mes petits Guest qui n'ont commenté qu'une seule fois mais ça suffit amplement, à tous ceux qui suivent sans prendre la peine de commenter, je vous en veux pas va :3, et surtout à toi là, derrière ton écran, qui lit mon blabla depuis tout à l'heure et qui est sûrement une personne formidable :3 !

Moi cirer les pompes ? Nooooooooooonnn...

Allez, bonne lecture à tous !

***repars en dansant la macarena avec un robot unijambiste sur du Rolling Stones***


	2. Chapitre 1 : Blessé

Cobra fit exploser le tronc d'un sapin avec un énième coup de poing. Grondant, il passa au suivant, espérant calmer ses nerfs. Ses poings saignaient, il s'en fichait. Torse nu, dans une forêt de conifère, il frappait l'écorce des troncs pour évacuer un trop plein de sentiments. Sa puissance avait fortement diminué, et là ou jadis il ne lui suffisait que d'un coup pour abattre un arbre, il en donnait désormais vingt. La cause était simple, il était juste incapable de contenir sa tristesse, et les larmes coulaient, intarissable. La douleur, la notion du temps, la faim, tout ça avait disparus de son esprit depuis qu'il était dans cette forêt, ne restait que la fatale vérité.

Deux ans !

Deux ans que Cubelios avait disparu. Cubelios, son serpent, son seul ami. Cobra l'avait trouvé à la tour du paradis et depuis, ils ne s'étaient plus séparé. Il avait un nom de serpent, était un dragon slayer du poison et avait possédé pour seule compagnie un anaconda géant. Et ils avaient été heureux comme ça, simplement. Ils s'étaient entraînés ensemble, avaient partagés leur nourriture, leur lit, leur joie et leur peine. Et lorsque que le brun avaient subi, un jour, des moqueries de la part de gamins stupides, ça avait été avec un plaisir sadique qu'ils avaient mis à feu et à sang le village des imbéciles. Au milieu des flammes, Brain premier du nom l'avait trouvé, un poignard reflétant l'image des maisons en ruine et ruisselant de sang à la main, son serpent autour du cou. L'ancien chef des Oracion Seis l'avait pris sous son aile, et l'aventure avait démarré. Angel, Hot-Eye, Brain, Midnight, Racer …. Et Cubelios. Fine équipe. Et puis il y avait eu Fairy tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale et Cait Shelter ….

Deux ans.

Deux an que Salamander l'avait battu, que Brain l'avait trahi. Ce qu'il avait eu mal alors. Ce simple coup l'avait plus fait souffrir que tout ceux de Natsu. Deux an aussi qu'Oracion Seis s'était évadé de prison. Et quelle évasion ! Deux filles avait débarquées. L'une d'entre elle, une brune, avait levé en l'air une sphère bleutée et la prison s'était écroulée, comme si elle avait vieilli d'un seul coup. Tous les bagnards en avaient profité, tous sauf lui et Hot-eye, c'était Angel qui avait l'avait pris par le bras, lui celui qui n'avait presque pas bougé depuis son incarcération, et l'avait entraîné de force. Il entendait encore Richard lui dire, au loin, assis sur le tas de ruine qu'était devenue la prison, qu'une certaine personne serait bien triste de le voir dans cet état. Le dragon slayer avait eu l'impression de recevoir une gifle en plein visage. Il n'avait pas revue les filles.

Deux ans…

Deux ans qu'il avait passé à tenter d'oublier. Deux ans à s'entraîner au côté de ses compagnons pour avoir une chance d'enfin réaliser leur souhait. Jusque là, il avait réussi à ne pas écouter la voix en lui qui hurlait de mettre fin à tous ça, à tous ces tourments.

Et là, il avait cédé. Sans savoir pourquoi.

Frapper, toujours, encore, plus vite, plus fort. Ses phalanges craquèrent. Marquer, mutiler, massacrer les troncs. Il ne pensait qu'à évacuer la frustration causée par des recherches menées en vain pour retrouver son ami. Comme une tempête de lame, ses pensées tournoyait dans sa tête. Pourquoi l'avait-il quitté ? Que faire maintenant ? Continuer les recherches ? Ou bien s'abandonner à la mort ?

Un énième tronc céda. Cobra pivota, arma son poing, se stoppa.

Devant lui se dressait un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs corbeau. Une tresse blanche ornait le côté droit d'un visage fin qui aurait pu être enjôleur, s'il n'y avait eu dans les deux yeux rouges une lueur si malsaine. Midnight, alias Brain II, lâcha un soupir de dédain.

- Alors quoi, c'est tout ce dont tu es capable ? Pitoyable. Cracha-t-il. Tu ne vaux plus rien, tu nous ralentis. Père avait raison de te marquer comme il l'a fait.

Cobra grinça des dents. Dans son dos, une ancienne blessure le picota, lui rappelant de douloureux souvenir. Néanmoins, il ne bougea pas, restant le poing en l'air, près à frapper.

- Tu ne m'es plus utile Cobra.

Le concerné tiqua. Quoi ? Alors, il traverse une mauvaise passe, et sous prétexte qu'il n'est plus assez puissant, on le dégage ? L'idée ne l'effleura même pas de lire les pensées de son supérieur. Il se contenta de balancer son poing en direction du visage du jeune homme, poing qui se retrouva emprisonné dans la main de Midnight. Celui-ci se contenta d'un geste circulaire pour envoyer valser l'attaquant, qui parti s'écraser contre un arbre à grande vitesse. Le dragon slayer n'eu même pas le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui lui arrivait, Brain II était devant lui, une attaque magique prête à être lancée.

* * *

Couché sur le côté, ses vêtements déchirés, Cobra n'arrivait plus à bouger. De nombreuse trace de coups couvrait son corps, mais son adversaire était indemne. Il peinait à respirer et sa vue se brouillait, transformant la sylve environnante en un camaïeu de vert et de brun. Il était… Serein. La mort qui approchait lui semblait comme une délivrance, un cadavre ne pensait pas, il allait enfin pouvoir être tranquille. Midnight s'approcha tranquillement de lui, comme un fauve s'apprêtant à donner le coup de grâce. Il se pencha vers sa victime et sortit un couteau.

-Parce que nous avons vécu pas mal de chose ensemble et parce que je suis de bonne humeur, je te laisse la vie sauve. Susurra-t-il.

La lame traça un arc de cercle sanglant. Une vive douleur transperça l'œil droit du dragon de poison. Et puis vinrent le vide et la nuit, accompagné de leur fils le silence.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Malédiction

Hey, voici le second chapitre. Il m'a pris du temps, le petit saloupio. N'hésiter surtout pas à commenter, et si vous avez des questions, que se soit sur l'histoire ou les personnages, posez-les, je serai ravi d'y répondre !

* * *

Les bottes à talon claquèrent sur les marches de pierre. La jeune fille pressa le pas, ses longs cheveux violets, attachés en queue de cheval grâce à un nœud papillon rouge, flottait derrière elle. La robe noire qu'elle portait, retenue à la taille par une ceinture de cuir, lui arrivait aux genoux et laissait découverte ses fines épaules. Elle s'emmitoufla un peu plus dans sa cape rouge, seule barrière qu'elle possédait contre le froid ambiant, et réajusta ses lunettes. Dans le ciel flottait paresseusement quelque cotonneux nuages et les faibles rayons du soleil, qui venait tout juste de se lever, peinait à réchauffer la damoiselle. Elle grimpait le long escalier aux marches inégales, mal entretenu, qui menait aux nouveaux locaux de sa guilde. À droite et à gauche, des éboulis de pierres, quelque buisson et parfois des colonnes de marbre, vestiges d'une ancienne demeure bourgeoise ou d'une civilisation perdue, au choix. Devant elle, un petit bâtiment se dessinait peu à peu dans le brouillard matinal. Rien de bien grandiose, simplement un bâtiment rectangulaire dont le grenier avait été aménagé afin d'être habitable. Seul curiosité, une tour de quatre ou cinq mètres se dressait au centre et au sommet, les pales délabrées d'un moulin grinçait doucement. Le lierre poussait allégrement ici et là, et quelques palmiers, ayant poussé on ne sait comment, encadraient le tout.

Laki Olietta allongea encore ses pas à la vue du bâtiment. Plus elle s'approchait, plus elle s'inquiétait. Non pas qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de soigner des personnes, ça, avec Twilight Ogre qui venait tout les jours à la guilde pour les harceler, elle avait fini par s'y faire. Les membres de cette guilde n'hésitaient guère à frapper. Mais l'homme qu'Arzack et Biska avait trouvé était salement amoché. Et le cowboy avait été formel, au vue des traces qu'il avait mis à jour, le blessé c'était fait porté sur une longue distance. Or, cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'il dormait, mais personne n'était venu le voir, et personne n'avait voulu prendre de ses nouvelles. Tout ça donnait à la mage du bois un mauvais pressentiment, et elle s'était juré de suivre ce mystérieux brun quelques jours une fois qu'il serait rétabli, histoire de savoir qui il était.

Enfin, elle était arrivée. Elle poussa les battants de la porte et pénétra dans une vaste pièce rectangulaire. La moitié, en bois, était surélevée et une volée de quelques marches permettait d'y accéder. L'autre moitié possédait un sol en pierre. Une rambarde avait été placée au milieu de la pièce, achevant de séparer en deux l'endroit. Quelques étagères remplies de livres s'appuyaient contre les murs, des tables rondes et des chaises en bois étaient placés ici et là, et les murs étaient décorés de cadre, de miroir et de souvenir glanés un peu partout. Personne n'était présent, même pas Makao, pourtant maître de la guilde. Arsack et Biska était parti avec Roméo en mission juste après avoir ramené le blessé, Vijita participait à un concours de danse qu'il allait sûrement perdre, Nab avait pris une mission au hasard quelque jour auparavant mais ne la finirai pas, comme d'habitude, la malédiction de Kinana lui avait fait faire une sorte d'étrange malaise et elle se reposait à l'étage, qu'en à tout les autres, ils étaient repartis en bateau pour mener les dernières recherches à propos de Tenroujima. Luki poussa un soupir. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que Fairy tail puisse être aussi silencieuse. Se ressaisissant, elle passa derrière le bar et sortit du frigo quelque victuaille. Les deux pensionnaires de l'étage, à savoir le brun bizarre et Kinana, allaient bien pouvoir attendre un peu, la mage de bois avait faim et de toutes façons, il fallait qu'elle leur fasse à manger.

Un bruit lui fit tourner la tête, épargnant du même coup la vie d'une tomate. Au milieu de l'escalier, apparemment pas très réveillé, un jeune homme en pantalon noir tentait tant bien que mal de savoir ou il se trouvait.

-Oh, tu es réveillé ? Lâcha Luki

Il ne répondit pas. En s'appuyant contre la rambarde, le brun descendit l'escalier un peu gauchement. Son œil droit était enserré de bandage, tout comme ses bras.

_Il doit avoir du mal à se repérer dans l'espace maintenant_ pensa la jeune fille.

La mage du bois s'approcha de l'étranger, et, passant le bras de l'homme autour de ses frêles épaules, l'aida à s'asseoir sur le tabouret le plus proche. Ceci fait, elle repassa de l'autre côté du comptoir et reprit son activité, laissant l'autre s'habituer au lieu. Elle l'avait senti tendu, et pas vraiment heureux qu'on l'aide, mais il n'avait rien dit.

_Il est peut-être trop faible pour parler _songea Luki.

Discrètement, elle l'examina. Des cheveux en bataille et brun, ça, elle l'avait déjà constaté, ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu, c'était que ses oreilles, un brin pointue, étaient parfaitement dégagées. Tiens, d'ailleurs, il venait de remettre une mèche qui se baladait trop près d'un de ses conduits auditifs en place. Drôle de manie. Son œil ressemblait un peu à celui d'un serpent, Luki trouva ça étrange et mignon à la fois. Il était plutôt bien fait. Elle s'attarda sur les muscles fins du torse, la respiration calme, régulière, la peau basanée, la...

- Je te dérange ?

Luki rougit violemment avant de se retourner et de se remettre au travail. Dieu, sa voix grave était à tomber des nues ! Elle toussota un instant afin de reprendre contenance.

- Si tu as envie de remplir ton sac d'estomac, serre-toi. Murmura-t-elle afin de faire oublier son moment d'égarement.

L'étranger tiqua à l'entente de l'expression pour le moins... étrange. Mais sa surprise fut de courte durée et il entreprit de grignoter ce qui lui passait sous la main.

- Quel est le patronyme que t'ont adjoint tes parents ? Demanda la cuisinière improvisée, un brin dans la lune.

Le silence lui pesait, mais ne semblait pas déranger son pensionnaire. Celui-ci avala le morceau de pain qu'il avait trouvé elle ne savait où, avant de la regarder étrangement.

- Tu me demandes mon nom là ? Questionna-t-il.

Laki se maudit intérieurement d'utiliser des expressions pareilles.

- Cobra.

La jeune fille sursauta.

- Mon nom, c'est Cobra. Répéta le brun.

- Oh ? Comme le serpent ? C'est particulier, mais j'aime bien. Lui répondit-elle avec le sourire.

- T'es bien la première à aimer mon prénom.

- J'adore tout ce qui sort de l'ordinaire ! Lâcha Luki joyeusement... Avant de se rendre compte que son interlocuteur était en train de vider une fiole arborant un pictogramme à tête de mort.

- Héé, c'est du poison ! Tu es déjà dans un sale état, n'en rajoute pas ! Hurla-t-elle en se jetant sur le brun. Celui-ci la bloqua sans problème et acheva la bouteille, puis pris tranquillement la parole, de sa voix grave qui semblait sortir des entrailles de la terre.

- Calme petite. Je suis un dragon slayer de poison. Tu sais ce que c'est, ou je t'explique ?

La jeune femme poussa un soupir de soulagement. Après tout, ça expliquais le fait qu'il aille mieux d'un seul coup. Puis elle rétorqua, sa curiosité piquée au vif :

- Première génération, comme Gajeel ? Ou seconde, comme Luxus ?

D'un seul coup, elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle baissa les yeux.

- Seconde, répondit Cobra, pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête.

- Ce n'est rien, Gajeel et Luxus sont deux amis que je n'ai pas revus depuis longtemps...

Un instant, le brun sembla se perdre dans ses pensées et la tristesse envahit son regard.

- Moi aussi j'ai perdu quelqu'un qui m'est cher.

Il parut réfléchir un instant.

- Écoute, si tu m'aides, je t'aide pour retrouver tes deux gars, d'accord ?

Surprise, Luki releva la tête. Puis, un large sourire illumina son visage.

- Tu ferais ça ? Promis ?

Cobra leva la main droite.

- Promis, sur mon Lacrima.

La mage de bois tapa dans ses mains de joie. Elle savait qu'il y avait peu de chance de retrouver ses amis, mais avoir une personne de plus à la guilde l'enchantait.

- Génial, si l'équipe des S rentre au QG, on pourra à nouveau danser autour du feu tout le temps que le disque stellaire met pour traverser le ciel !

Faisant fi de l'incompréhension totale qui s'était peinte sur le visage du dragon slayer (qui n'arrivait pas à croire qu'on puisse et s'exprimer, et penser comme ça), Laki exécuta quelque pas de danse, avant de rassembler les plats qu'elle avait concocté dans un plateau.

-Je vais voir Kinana, ne bouge pas d'accord ? Quand à ton ami, on le retrouvera, et une fois que se seras fait, tu rejoindras la guilde et on cherchera les autres ! Dit-elle joyeusement.

- Ouais ouais, je suis un homme de parole, t'inquiètes pas, grommela le dragon slayer, tu as dit Kinana ?

- Oui. Elle n'est pas mage, mais elle fait quand même partit de la guilde. On l'a trouvé il y a deux ans, le maître d'alors...

Sa figure s'assombrit un instant, puis elle reprit.

- Le maître d'alors a levé une malédiction qui pesait sur elle. Elle a passé toute une partie de sa vie transformée en un grand serpent mauve !

Tout en parlant, Luki avait commencé à gravir les marches de l'escalier. De fait, elle ne pu admirer la mine déconfite du dragon slayer, qui commençait sérieusement à prier ferme pour qu'il s'agisse de la personne qu'il cherchait.

- Elle ne se souvient de rien par contre. Oh, et elle déteste les serpents aussi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Oh, et puis, elle adore la moutarde. Je te la présenterais si tu veux.

Le cœur de Cobra rata un battement. Certes, Cubelios adorait les serpents puisqu'il en était un, mais le reste concordait.

- Je peux la voir ? Demanda-t-il, sa main tremblant d'excitation.

- Non. Sa malédiction est reparti de plus belle je crois. Son état est un peu près stable, mais si elle voit quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaît pas maintenant, ça la fatiguerai pour rien et elle pourrait y passer.

Cobra serra les dents de dépit et résista à l'envie de fracasser le bar à coup de poing. Son amie de toujours était là, mais il ne pouvait la voir sous peine de la tuer. La rage accumulée avait disparue d'un seul coup, remplacé par une envie irrésistible de monter à l'étage, défoncer la porte de la chambre de cette fille et la prendre dans ses bras pour être sûr qu'elle était bien réelle. Et puis au milieu du capharnaüm d'émotion qu'était devenu son crâne, une futile question s'imposa et il la lâcha sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

- Au fait, on est où là ? Lança-t-il assez fort pour que la jeune femme, déjà à l'étage, puisse l'entendre.

- À Magnolia, cria Luki du haut des escaliers, dans la guilde de Fairy tail.

Le front du dragon slayer s'abattit sur le bar dans un bruit sourd. Il n'avait pas fait ça, c'était un cauchemar, il n'avait pas promis à la guilde qui l'avait vaincue il y a deux ans de retrouver ses membres perdus en échange de son amie. Non, ça n'était pas vrai, Midnight ne l'avait pas viré sur un coup de tête, il ne s'était pas retrouvé ici, il n'avait pas discuté avec une fille complètement timbré. Il releva un instant la tête et pinça son bras le plus fort possible. Aucun changement, tout ça était réel. Le front du jeune homme heurta derechef le bois du bar.

- Je suis maudit. Murmura-t-il


	4. Chapitre 3 : Histoire

Hey, voici le troisième chapitre. Comme toujours, n'hésiter pas à commenter, soyez pas timide. Merci à Mizukori, sache que j'essaye de rester au plus près du manga ! Je rappelle qu'aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf le timbré de ce chapitre et ses lapins.

Edit : Je viens de me rendre compte qu'Arzack et Biska se marient un an après l'épisode de l'île Tenroujima, et donc qu'ils se sont déjà lancés. J'ai modifié un peu le texte pour que ça corresponde, mais rien de bien méchant, je vous rassure ;) .

* * *

Cobra, assis sur un lit, passa une main dans ses cheveux en baillant. Il se trouvait dans une chambre d'ami, toute simple, qui ne contenait qu'une table de chevet, une chaise, un bureau et un lit. Tous les meubles étaient en bois et la lumière du jour filtrait à travers les rideaux de la fenêtre ouverte. Le vent bruissant dans les feuilles lui parvenait, ainsi que la respiration régulière de sa voisine de chambre, qu'il entendait à travers les murs. Trois jours qu'il se trouvait à Fairy Tail, que Luki était à peu près la seule personne qu'il avait croisé et que les rêves de la dénommée Kinana l'empêchait de bien dormir. Il avait décidé de rester, d'abord à cause de sa promesse, ensuite parce qu'il n'avait nulle part ou aller. Oracion Seis l'ayant rejeté, il devait se débrouiller. Et puis, il y avait Cubelios, version humaine certes, mais Cubelios quand même, il ne pouvait pas le laisser. LA laisser.

D'une main, le jeune homme effleura son œil droit et poussa un soupir. Luki avait retiré les bandages qui l'emprisonnaient la veille, et il avait bien fallu que le dragon slayer se rende à l'évidence, il était officiellement borgne. À noter qu'il était « beaucoup plus mignon comme ça » d'après son infirmière. Bon. Il se leva un peu maladroitement et enfila les vêtements que Luki avait déniché au fond d'un placard, soit une chemise rouge foncé et un pantalon noir aux nombreuses poches. Ceci fait, il passa la porte de sa chambre et se dirigea vers l'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée. Une fois en bas, il constata qu'il n'y avait une fois de plus personne. On lui avait toujours décrit Fairy Tail comme une guilde vivante, bruyante et dans laquelle les bagarres étaient fréquentes, mais pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il avait vu était une guilde morte, à moitié à l'abandon. Un petit papier, trônant bien en vue sur le bar de bois, indiquait :

_Il y a du cyanure sur la planche à bouteille, à côté du Rhum, et un reste d'hier dans la boîte à glacer. _

C'était signé Luki, forcément. Le dragon slayer entreprit de mettre en route son cerveau embrumé. La planche à bouteille, c'était l'étagère derrière le comptoir, et la boîte à glacer, le frigo. D'accord, il n'y avait plus qu'à remplir une chopine de poison et à se servir à manger, ce qui fut fait rapidement. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à finir son verre, bien installé derrière le comptoir, la porte de la guilde s'ouvrit sur quatre personnes. Luki ouvrait la marche, suivi d'une femme aux longs cheveux verts, vêtu d'une jupe marron, d'un soutien-gorge noir et d'une courte veste rouge. Ses pieds étaient chaussés de botte marron et elle portait un chapeau de cow-boy rouge foncé. À ses côtés, un homme portant un poncho de couleur fauve et un pantalon beige s'efforçait de cacher la rougeur de ses joues. Ses cheveux corbeau tombaient sur son œil droit et Cobra nota qu'il portait la même chemise que lui. Luki avait donc délibérément joué les voleuses avec un ami. Derrière eux, un enfant marchait en baissant la tête. Une écharpe jaune entourait son cou et il portait un long manteau violet ainsi qu'un pantalon vert. Les deux adultes avançaient s'en prendre garde à ce qui les entourait, apparemment obnubilé par la présence de l'autre. Quand à l'enfant, il semblait déprimé. De nature curieuse, le dragon slayer tendit l'oreille :

_Ce que Biska est belle quand même… Jamais je ne pourrais être digne d'elle, pourtant j'ai tant envie de…_

Stop, il allait plutôt voir ce que pensait la fille aux cheveux verts.

_Oh, Arzack, tu m'aimes tant. S'il n'y avait pas Roméo, je te ferai ..._

Oui, bon, elle n'était pas mieux finalement, et le gosse ?

_Natsu, je vais suivre tes pas, je te le promets. Tu seras fier de moi quand tu reviendras._

Donc il se retrouvait, en plus de Luki, avec deux amoureux qui ne penser qu'à ça et un fanatique de Natsu. Le soupir qu'il poussa attira l'attention des quatre personnes, qui remarquèrent enfin sa présence. La mage de bois sourit :

- Ah, ne me dis pas que tu viens de te lever ? Il est déjà midi tu sais Cobra ?

Le dragon slayer eu un déclic. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait donné son surnom d'Oracion Seis à la jeune femme, soit le meilleur moyen de se faire attraper par le conseil magique. Mais il se ressaisit rapidement : trois jours qu'il dormait ici, Luki ne savait sûrement pas qui il était, sinon elle aurait appelé la brigade magique.

- T'es pas très bavard aujourd'hui. Continua la jeune femme, déçue par le manque de réaction du brun.

Les deux amoureux prirent place en face de lui, sur les tabourets du bar. L'enfant se mit un peu à l'écart, observant le borgne avec méfiance, quand à Luki, elle monta à l'étage jouer les infirmières avec Kinana. Un silence gêné s'installa, mais seulement pour les cow-boys et le gosse. Cobra lui, entendait les battements de cœur rapides des deux adultes, les pensées de l'enfant, les pas de Luki à l'étage, les paroles rassurantes qu'elle murmurait à Kinana, le vent dehors et le froissement des ailes des oiseaux. Aux sons, il pouvait affirmer qu'un volatile d'une taille proche de celle d'un moineau tentait d'échapper aux griffes d'un chat, que l'enfant n'appréciait pas vraiment sa présence, que le moulin sur la tour tournait doucement en entraînant quelque chose et que Luki était en train de manipuler une étoffe. Perdu dans un monde qu'il était sûrement le seul à percevoir, constitué uniquement de bruits, le dragon slayer sursauta lorsque la cow-girl rompit ce qu'elle croyait être un silence.

- Alors tu t'appelles Cobra c'est ça ?

Le borgne hocha la tête en guise de réponse et les trois autres se présentèrent. L'homme s'appelait Arzack Connel, la femme Bisca Mulan et l'enfant Roméo Combolt. Les deux premiers étaient des mages manipulant fusils et pistolets, le gamin quand à lui apprenait la maîtrise du feu. Lorsque ce dernier demanda à Cobra s'il était mage, celui-ci avala d'une traite ce qui restait dans son verre avant de se pencher derrière le bar, d'attraper la bouteille de cyanure et de la poser devant l'enfant, l'étiquette bien visible. Les deux amoureux se penchèrent, afin de connaître le contenu du récipient, avant de lever un regard incrédule vers le brun.

- Dragon slayer de seconde génération. Dit-il pour toutes réponses.

Puis, tranquillement, il se servit une seconde chopine et la vida d'une traite sous les yeux ronds des trois autres. Et d'un seul coup, Roméo s'écria :

- Tu fais parti d'une guilde sombre !

Cobra se figea. Les deux cow-boys levèrent les yeux au ciel.

- Vraiment, Roméo, tu penses qu'il serait resté ici s'il faisait parti d'une guilde sombre ? Soupira Biska.

- Excuses-le, il ne fait pas facilement confiance aux étrangers. Rajouta Arzack.

Le borgne eut un sourire, il avait eu chaud. Entendant des pas, il tourna la tête. Quelques secondes plus tard, Luki passait la tête par-dessus la rambarde de l'escalier.

- Eh Cobra, et si tu prenais une mission ? Je t'accompagne !

* * *

Luki fit pousser deux énormes poutres de bois, repoussant un énième démon. Quand elle avait demandé au beau brun de prendre une mission, elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'il prenne la plus dure. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil, souhaitant vérifier qu'il s'en sorte, juste au moment où il assénait un coup de poing entouré d'une aura mauve sur la tête d'une des « bêtes » qui les assaillaient. Sa blessure ne semblait pas le gêner, et aucun coup de l'avaient encore touché, comme si il prédisait tout à l'avance. Par contre, la cacophonie ambiante semblait l'énerver. Il avait retroussé ses manches, et ses bras s'étaient couvert d'écailles mauves tandis qu'au bout de ses doigts, des griffes aiguisées avaient poussés. Leur but était simple, éradiquer la vingtaine de démons qui les attaquaient. Enfin démons… Ce qu'ils combattaient ressemblaient à des lapins bruns d'une taille variant entre un et deux mètres de hauteur. Des cornes ornaient leurs têtes, et ils avaient des pattes arrière de canard. Leurs longues oreilles tombantes leur donnaient un air mignon, tout du moins c'était son avis. Laki aimait bien les lapins normalement, sauf que là, ils étaient un peu gros, et puis ils ne cessaient de lancer des cris stridents. Une espèce de fou les dirigeait du haut d'un rocher, seulement vêtu d'un pagne. Ses cheveux frisés, roux flamboyant, tombaient jusqu'à ses reins. L'homme ne cessait de beugler des choses qui résonnaient dans la caverne où ils se trouvaient et qu'elle ne comprenait pas, le tout en agitant un bâton orné d'une cloche en bronze. Le bruit engendré n'avait pas, mais alors pas du tout l'air de plaire à Cobra. Celui-ci se retourna d'un seul coup, passa au-dessus d'un lapin avec agilité, traversa la caverne en sautant de tête cornue à tête cornue, avant d'effectuer un bond prodigieux au-dessus du meneur et d'abattre son talon sur le crâne de l'infortuné tout en hurlant :

- Mais tu vas la fermer oui !

Un long silence suivit. Les lapins ne bougeaient plus d'un pouce, comme si ils attendaient un ordre. Le roux, encastré dans le sol, était immobile. Cobra poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Luki cligna des yeux une ou deux fois. Elle passa sa main devant les yeux d'un lapin dont la tête était ornée d'une crête punk rose fluo. Il ne réagit pas.

- On dirait qu'ils sont trop stupides pour agir seul, et qu'il faut qu'on leur répète sans cesse les ordres pour qu'ils obéissent. Joli coup en tout cas. Analysa-t-elle.

Le dragon slayer grimaça.

- Ah, je hais les bruits trop forts.

La jeune femme sourit.

- Tu n'aurais pas fait long feu à Fairy Tail avant ! Avec Natsu et Grey toujours en train de se battre, Erza qui hurle parce qu'ils ont renversé son fraisier, Cana qui se dispute avec Luxus le dernier tonneau de Rhum, Gajeel qui mange ses boulons dans un coin …

Elle avait pris le brun par le bras et continuait à décrire cette guilde qu'elle aimait. Elle l'entraînait en même temps vers la sortie, les lapins étant désormais inoffensifs.

-… Et puis il y a Gildarts qui est trop fort, et Makarov, qui ne fait rien pour nous arrêter, et puis le Raijinshu, et Juvia amoureuse de Grey, et Lucy toujours embarqué contre son gré dans les pires situations, et Wendy, et…

La nuit était tombée, les étoiles brillaient au-dessus de leurs têtes. Luki s'étaient tue le temps de récupérer la prime, et puis elle était repartie de plus belle. Elle lui avait décrit tous les mages, sans exception. À la lueur des flammes, elle contait désormais leur aventure. Elle en était à la bataille contre Oracion Seis, au passage ou Natsu se battait contre un dénommé Cobra. Elle parlait sans se douter qu'en face, c'était l'ancien ennemi de la guilde qui écoutait. Elle parlait pour faire naître la flamme de Fairy Tail dans le cœur d'un homme qui n'avait plus rien à perdre. Et la lueur qui apparut dans les yeux du brun, lorsqu'elle expliqua comment ils avaient trouvé Kinana, réchauffa son être. Alors elle continua, elle conta l'histoire de Daphné, la fanatique de dragon et celle du monde d'Edolas, où l'on pouvait trouver un Natsu peureux. Elle n'avait pas vécu tout ça, elle ne faisait que répéter ce qu'on lui avait dit, mais tant pis. Et puis sa gorge se serra, et elle parla de l'examen de rang S et de ce qu'elle savait sur la suite. Une larme coula sur sa joue à la mention de Grimoire Heart, elle fondit en larme lorsqu'elle arriva à Acnologia. Face à elle, Cobra ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Lui qui n'avait jamais eu que Cubelios, il comprenait la douleur de perdre une personne chère, mais pas plusieurs. Et lui, il avait retrouvé son amie, même s'il ne l'avait pas revu sous peine de la tuer. Luki essuya ses larmes d'un revers de main, et sourit un peu.

- Ils sont vivants tu sais. On continue à espérer. Fairy tail ne se laissera pas abattre, on ne laissera jamais tomber nos membres.

Le cœur de Cobra rata un battement. L'image de Midnight s'imposa devant ses yeux, il serra les dents en repensant à ce qu'il lui avait fait. Relevant la tête, il aperçue le sourire de Luki, et le dragon slayer se senti un peu apaisé. Avec Fairy tail, il ne risquait pas ce genre de chose.

Lorsqu'il s'endormit, ses rêves se peuplèrent de personnages hauts en couleur, et parmi eux, une jeune femme aux cheveux pourpres lui faisait signe.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Dessin

Merci à Laetitia Raven, t'inquiètes donc pas pour Natsu, c'est prévu, merci à Catilia, moi aussi je me suis bien marré quand j'ai écrit ça, merci à AleonoraSnake, oui je suis sadique, et bien sur merci à Hudgi Ny, pour son nom j'ai déjà une petite idée. Ça fait chaud au coeur de savoir que je suis suivi, sincèrement, et je suis heureuse de vous avoir fait rire.

Voilà donc le chapitre 4, plutôt triste. N'hésitez pas à commenter ! Je rappelle qu'aucun personnage ne m'appartient, à part un ou deux ici et là.

* * *

Un oiseau lança un trille enchanté dans l'air du matin. Le vent fit chanter un instant les feuilles des arbres. Comme si elles avaient entendu cet appel à la fête, deux pies grièche, leur plumage brun se confondant avec la couleur des sous-bois, surgirent de la forêt et exécutèrent une valse aérienne, les battements de leurs ailes parvenant aux oreilles de Cobra, avant de disparaître à nouveaux sous les arbres. Luki exécuta un petit pas de danse, la poussière du chemin se soulevant sous ses pieds. Derrière elle, le dragon slayer profitait d'un moment de paix, assez rare avec la jeune femme. Elle semblait de bonne humeur. Dans un sens, ça rassurait le brun, il préférait la voir comme ça. Ils marchaient sur un petit chemin de terre, bordé par la forêt. Au loin on pouvait distinguer de hautes falaises et dans le ciel, de cotonneux nuage se déplaçaient paresseusement. Laki s'amusait à chercher des formes dedans, elle avait déjà trouvé une tête de dragon, un tamanoir, un fantôme et deux fourmis dansant une valse endiablée sous les étoiles. Ils avaient encore du chemin à faire avant d'arriver à la guilde, alors Cobra ferma les yeux, se laissant guider par les sons. Quelques notes, chantées par un autre volatile, lui parvinrent. Le soprano semblait s'échauffer la voix. Puis, il se mit à chanter la mélodie propre à son espèce, les croches se liant ensemble en une symphonie joyeuse qui résonnait doucement. Le craquement de feuille sous le passage d'un petit animal marquait étrangement la rythmique. Le vent se fit ténor, sifflant dans les falaises toutes proches. Cobra se mit à fredonner sans s'en rendre compte un vieil air, les yeux toujours fermé.

_On bosse au coeur d'une tour_

_Sans trêve, de midi jusqu'à minuit_

_Sous les coups sans s'occuper d'autrui_

_On bosse aux sons des tambours._

_On était orphelin ou nomade_

_Vagabondant ici et là_

_On dansait en compagnie des rats_

_Ils nous ont pris au détour d'une ballade_

_Et ils ont dit sans charade_

_« Ce bâtiment tu construiras_

_Nous ne te laissons pas le choix_

_Allez, commence donc par cette arcade !»_

Cobra chantait maintenant. Sa voix semblait de velours, et résonnait doucement sur les parois des falaises. Laki écoutait tout en marchant. Notant que le dragon slayer était entré dans une sorte de transe, elle avait préféré ne pas le déranger.

_On bosse au coeur d'une tour_

_Sans trêve, de midi jusqu'à minuit_

_Sous les coups sans s'occuper d'autrui_

_On bosse aux sons des tambours._

_Je ne vois pas souvent le soleil_

_Le R-system m'a ravi_

_De ma liberté une grande partie_

_Mes doigts virent au vermeil_

_Que diable fait le conseil ?_

_Ce rouge signifie_

_Que c'est bientôt fini_

_Mon nom peu à peu se raye._

_On bosse au coeur d'une tour_

_Sans trêve, de midi jusqu'à minuit_

_Sous les coups sans s'occuper d'autrui_

_On bosse aux sons des t..._

Cobra se stoppa. Il rouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup, oreille tendue. L'oiseau qui l'accompagnait s'était tus, le vent ne sifflait plus. Laki fronça les sourcils devant la mine sérieuse du dragon slayer, tendit à son tour l'oreille, mais rien ne lui parvint. Puis elle distingua les bruits rapides d'une course. Elle sourit.

- Ah, ça doit être Jet qui s'entraîne. Dis, tu as l'oreille sacrément fine.

Elle voulut reprendre la route, mais Cobra ne bougea pas d'un pouce, toujours à l'affut. Soudain, un éclair noir et rouge traversa la route, soulevant un nuage de poussière. Lorsque celui-ci se dissipa, un homme se tenait adossé à un arbre. Il portait une tenue moulante noire, sur laquelle des lignes rouges retraçaient les articulations du personnage. Le vêtement recouvrait l'intégralité du corps, des pointes des pieds jusqu'au petit doigt, mettant en valeur les muscles développés. Une longue crête de cheveux blonds couronnait la tête de l'individu, et au milieu de son visage, un long nez pointu soutenait des lunettes de soleil. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, si les sourcils de l'homme étaient également blonds, le reste de ses cheveux étaient brun. Il arborait un sourire tranquille.

- Racer … Grinça Cobra.

- Heureux de te revoir mon cher. Cette cicatrice te va plutôt bien, mais pourquoi diable gardes-tu ton œil fermé ? Lâcha le plus naturellement du monde le coureur.

- À ton avis, crétin.

L'autre tiqua devant le ton agressif emprunté par son ancien compagnon d'arme.

- Oh, du calme, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Je passais juste pour prendre des nouvelles moi, j'ai fais quoi pour mériter un tel accueil ?

Le regard de Laki allait de l'un à l'autre, elle ne comprenait pas. Apparemment, le dénommé Racer était ami avec Cobra, ou tout du moins, ils avaient l'air de bien se connaître. Mais les yeux du brun étaient emplis d'une colère sourde envers le blond et il semblait près à frapper. D'ailleurs il se contenta d'un grondement animal pour toutes réponses, son interlocuteur fronça les sourcils.

- Bon, je suppose que tout se déroule comme prévu. Lâcha-t-il, avant de rajouter par la pensée :

_Préviens-nous lorsque tu passes à l'action._

Puis il disparut dans un nuage de poussière, aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Ce ne fut que lorsque les bruits de course s'estompèrent que Cobra se détendit. Il n'avait pas vraiment compris le message mais apparemment, il était en mission sans le savoir. Pas banal. Le dragon slayer avait beau chercher, il ne se souvenait pas d'un ordre qui aurait pu correspondre avec les évènements des derniers jours.

- Qui s'était ? S'enquit Laki, sortant ainsi le brun de ses pensées.

Il fit un vague signe de la main, éludant la question. La mage de bois gonfla les joues.

- Qui s'était, hein ? Insista-t-elle.

Elle tapa un peu du pied. Cobra poussa un soupir.

- Un ami. Enfin je croyais. Il n'y a pas longtemps, il m'a fait un sale coup. Il a un sacré culot de se montrer après ça.

Le dragon slayer n'avait pas totalement mentit. Midnight mettait au courant tout les membres avant de faire quoi que se soit, donc même si Racer n'avait pas lui-même fermé à jamais l'œil du brun il n'avait pas non plus tenté d'arrêter son boss. D'ailleurs, si on suivait ce principe, c'était tout Oracion Seis qui l'avait renié. Merci les gars. Cobra grinça des dents, ce qui n'échappa pas à Luki.

_« Tout se déroule comme prévue » Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? C'est un espion ? _Pensa-t-elle

Le brun toussa un coup, là il allait devoir la jouer fine. Il eu un sourire pâle.

- Enfin je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il me voulait. Murmura-t-il

Bon, il n'était vraiment pas doué pour ce qui était d'être fin. D'ailleurs tout le monde le savait. Mais Luki rigola un instant.

- Tu as l'air gêné, c'est marrant ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Cobra eu un instant de surprise, et il se prit à rire aussi sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Puis la jeune mage rajouta :

- Tu n'as pas envie d'articuler quelque chose là-dessus hein ? Ce n'est pas grave, tu déballeras ton poids du coeur plus tard en faisant vibrer les cordes vocales !

- Heu oui… Sûrement oui. Lâcha le dompteur de serpent.

Pour une fois, il devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas tout saisi.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent à la guilde dans l'après-midi. Cobra perçu les bruits de conversations qui s'échappait de l'intérieur lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à une centaine de mètre du bâtiment. Les portes de bois étaient grande ouvertes, et comme toujours les multiples bruits de la forêt toute proche résonnaient. Ils gravirent les marches de pierre qui les séparaient du semi-moulin, tranquillement pour l'un, en dansant à moitié pour l'autre. Et lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment de bois, ce fut pour que Roméo se plante d'un seul coup devant le dragon slayer et hurle :

- C'est lui ! Il fait parti d'une guilde sombre, j'en suis sûr et même que…

Les rires des autres personnes présentes couvrirent la fin de la déclaration de l'enfant. On prit le brun par le bras, en lui demandant de laisser du temps au gamin pour qu'il s'habitue à sa présence, et on l'entraina au bar. Quelques chopes se remplirent, une rapide présentation s'imposa. L'actuel maître de la guilde et père de Roméo Macao Combolt, un homme moustachu aux courts cheveux marine et au long manteau blanc, ainsi que son second fumeur de cigare Wakaba Mine, un brun barbu qui portait une chemise jaune, étaient adossés au comptoir. L'équipe Shadow Gear, un duo composé d'un rouquin élancé vêtu de violet nommé Jet, et de Droy, personnage assez… ventru pour que son manteau jaune ne puisse être fermé, sortie pour Cobra une jolie bouteille de curare qu'il entreprit de vider sous les yeux ronds des autres mages. Apparemment la guilde avait décidé de faire la fête. La salle principale était emplie de leur rire, mais quelque chose clochait. Malgré la joie apparente des mages, une sorte de tristesse pouvait se lire sur chaque visage. Cobra, assis au comptoir et sirotant son poison, n'arrivait pas à déterminer d'où elle pouvait provenir.

_Test, tu m'entends ?_

Peu habitué à ce que les pensées de quelqu'un lui soient directement adressées, le dompteur de serpent tourna la tête. Assis à sa droite se trouvait un homme souriant vêtu d'un long manteau vert bordé de jaune. Des bottes noires enserraient ses pieds, et ses cheveux bruns formaient une sorte de petit pic au milieu de son crâne. Il avait posé deux de ses doigts sur sa tempe droite.

_Ne soit pas effrayé, c'est de la télépathie. Grâce à ça, je peux prévoir les coups de mes adversaires en combat, génial non ?_

Le dragon slayer hésita un instant. Le type qu'il avait devant lui le prendrait peut-être mal, s'il lui disait qu'il faisait ça sans magie.

_Mon nom est Warren Rocko, toi tu maîtrises les poisons c'est ça ?_

_Ouais_ lui répondit le brun _tu peux lier toutes la guilde comme ça ?_

_Bien sûr que je peux !_

L'homme n'eu pas le temps d'en rajouter, Luki venait de sauter sur son dos, le forçant à quitter son tabouret. Un autre le remplaça aussitôt. Élégant, il portait un haut de forme noir, des lunettes retenant en partie les boucles rousses de ses cheveux, une chemise blanche recouverte d'une veste brune sans manches et un pantalon noir. Un discret nœud rose pâle entourait son cou, complétant la tenue. L'ensemble du personnage dégageait une aura de tranquillité qui tranchait avec le bazar ambiant. Il tenait deux carnets de dessin dans ses mains. Lorsqu'il fut installé, il en posa un sur le bar et il tourna les pages du deuxième jusqu'à tomber sur une page blanche, sorti d'une poche de son pantalon un crayon et sourit au charmeur de serpent.

- Je suis Readers Johnner, le dessinateur. Tu permets ?

En réponse, le brun haussa les épaules. L'élégant personnage se pencha sur son carnet et se mit à dessiner. Cobra se désintéressa rapidement du portrait qu'on était en train de lui tirer. Les autres mages rigolaient entre eux et enchaînaient bêtises sur bêtises, mais le bruit engendré ne le dérangeait pas trop. Il s'apprêtait à s'immerger dans son monde de sons comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le second cahier. Curieux, il l'attrapa et commença à feuilleter les pages couvertes de dessin. Un vieil homme ridé, petit et presque entièrement chauve, une enfant qu'il reconnu comme étant la jeune mage céleste de Cait Shelter, trois chats, un bleu, un noir et un blanc, Natsu en train d'avaler des allumettes, un type en caleçon qui devait être Grey, d'après ce que lui avait dit Luki…

- Ils sont incroyables hein ?

Cobra leva la tête vers Readers. Celui-ci souriait tristement en continuant de dessiner. Quelques choses dans ses yeux, comme un regret, ternissait le visage de l'homme.

- Nous revenons d'une expédition de recherche. Comme d'habitude, nous n'avons rien trouvé.

Sous le crayon, le visage prenait forme. Le dessinateur désigna ses compagnons d'un mouvement de menton.

- C'est pour ça qu'ils voulaient tant fêter ton rétablissement. Les moments de joie sont rares maintenant.

Cobra hocha la tête, doucement. Il referma le carnet aussi délicatement qu'il le pouvait, et le reposa doucement sur le bar. La tristesse de Fairy tail l'atteignait plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'avouer, et ces crayonnés des personnes disparues lui semblaient infiniment précieux. Pour la première fois, il perçut ce qu'un silence gêné pouvait être. Il baissa le regard.

- Je suppose que Laki t'en a parlé, hein ?

- Ouais. Murmura le dragon slayer.

- Elle n'arrive pas à tenir sa langue…

L'artiste s'arrêta un instant de dessiner, considéra son œuvre avant de la montrer à Cobra. Il l'avait représenté à moitié tourné, tête baissée et dent serré. L'unique œil qu'on pouvait distinguer semblait habité par une profonde tristesse et une douleur sourde. Le visage entier dégageait d'ailleurs cette impression de souffrance que personne ne pouvait atténuer.

- Excuse-moi si ça ne te plaît pas, j'ai tendance à dessiner l'intérieur des gens. Tu n'as pas eu une vie facile, hein ?

Cobra approuva doucement, perdu dans la contemplation du dessin. Peu de gens avaient réussi à le voir sous son vrai jour jusque là. L'image de la tour du paradis s'imposa devant ses yeux, et pendant un instant il réentendit le bruit des fouets. Il secoua la tête, chassant ses vieux souvenirs. Le dragon slayer appuya son front sur la paume de sa main gauche en poussant un soupir. Il se sentait un peu perdu. Oracion Seis avait été sa maison, sa famille. À part ça, il n'avait jamais rien connu de réellement joyeux. La main de Readers s'appuya sur son bras.

- Désolé, je t'ai fait mal sans m'en rendre compte…

Un triste sourire apparut sur le visage du dragon slayer.

- Bah, tu pouvais pas savoir.

Readers secoua la tête.

- Si, c'est ma faute. Laisse-moi te faire un cadeau.

En disant ses mots, le dessinateur avait relevé la manche du brun jusqu'au coude. Sortant de sa poche un stylo magique, il retourna le bras afin que la paume de la main soit en l'air. Cobra eu un mouvement de recul.

- Laisse toi faire, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Le dragon slayer obéit. Délicatement, l'autre traça le premier trait sur le bras du brun, qui frissonna au contact froid de l'instrument. La main du dessinateur s'activait, tout en douceur et en finesse, et bientôt sur le poignet du jeune homme prit place un petit serpent aux écailles dorées. Readers, plutôt fier du résultat, se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil à son support vivant. Cobra souriait. C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui offrait quelque chose. Il admira un instant les reflets du reptile, parfaitement réalisé. Une douce chaleur se répandit au niveau de sa poitrine, et il adressa un regard empli de reconnaissance au dessinateur.

- Je savais que ça te plairait. Lâcha celui-ci, heureux de voir son présent apprécié.

Ils échangèrent un regard de connivence. Au final, la présence du dessinateur ne dérangeait pas Cobra, au contraire il se sentait plutôt bien avec lui.

- Surprise ! Rugit Luki en sautant sur Readers.

Elle attrapa la main de Cobra, prit le roux par le col et les entraîna à sa suite, en chantant une chanson paillarde. Le brun leva les yeux au ciel, le dessinateur haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

Dehors, un chat miaula, avant de partir dormir dans un coin. Un oiseau nocturne traversa le ciel, puis se posa sur le toit de la taverne. Il remit un peu d'ordre dans ses plumes, avant de hululer.

Ces humains étaient vraiment bruyants.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Banquet

Hey hey ! Merci à Hudgi Ny pour son com, et oui, Oracion seis est remplie de grand blessé, merci aussi à Mizukori, courage mon petit, tu peux faire une fic, je le sais ! Concernant ce chapitre, héhé, tout d'abord, je cite le projet L-P. Pas la peine de cherchez ce que c'est, ça concerne le passé de Cobra que j'ai inventée. Ensuite, il y a "ça". Si il y a des perspicaces parmi vous, je les prierais de bien vouloir ne pas formuler leur hypothèse dans les coms, ça serait pas très sympa pour les autres... Par contre, vous pouvez m'en parler par MP, je serais ravi de vous induire partiellement en erreur 8D . Sinon, une petite parenthèse pour ce qui est de la chanson. Elle a l'air d'avoir beaucoup plu, donc je l'ai un peu continué. Vous l'aurez en entière plus tard, sachez simplement qu'elle contient pas mal d'indice sur mon Cobra (puisqu'il semblerait que son caractère varie beaucoup d'une fic à l'autre, celui-là, c'est mon mien) et son passé. Sur ceux, bonne lecture. Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, je le redis on sait jamais, et n'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir !

* * *

Il y a des gens physiquement différent des autres, ou qui ont un passé difficile, ou encore qui traînent un lourd fardeau derrière eux. Toutes ces personnes ont sûrement eu à supporter à un moment de leur vie le poids des regards, qu'ils soient moqueurs, méfiant ou méprisant, et elles ont éventuellement mise au point quelques trucs pour ne plus avoir à supporter une telle chose.

Cobra possédait un éventail de ces techniques assez large, et avait une certaine… expérience pour ce qui était de supporter le jugement des autres. En partie à cause de la tour du paradis, où les gardes voyaient les esclaves comme de vulgaires objets que l'on jetait lorsqu'ils étaient cassés, en partie à cause de Racer, qui n'avait jamais compris qu'on puisse faire d'un reptile son ami et qui avait, de fait, toujours observé son coéquipier comme un monstre de foire, et puis en partie aussi à cause du reste, qu'il préférait oublier. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, dans toute la malheureuse vie qui avait été la sienne, il n'avait expérimenté le regard mi-haineux mi-méfiant d'un gamin qui ne vous lâche pas d'un centimètre, persuadés qu'il est (à raison) que vous faites partis d'une guilde sombre et qu'il va trouver LE détail qui le prouve, du-t-il en mourir. Même la technique suprême de camouflage, celle qui consiste simplement à enfoncer les mains dans ses poches, à abaisser les épaules et à prendre ce regard simple qu'on les gens dans leurs tâches quotidiennes et qui indique clairement qu'ils ne font rien d'extraordinaire, n'avait pas marché. Et pourtant, Cobra maîtrisait à la perfection la chose. Il en avait dupé, des gens, juste comme ça. Des bourreaux du R-system à ceux du projet L-P, des chasseurs de tête aux gars des guildes officielles, des types de la brigade magique à ses propres coéquipiers. À ses propres coéquipiers oui, ça lui était arrivé plusieurs fois de croiser Hot-eyes ou Midnight en plein milieu d'une ville sans qu'ils ne le reconnaissent. Il avait même réussi étant enfant, alors qu'il rentrait penaud d'il ne savait plus quelle mission, à attendrir Brain quelques minutes, si, il l'avait fait, et juste avec ce petit truc. Pour autant, Roméo ne l'avait pas lâché depuis plusieurs heures, et ce malgré toutes les tentatives du dragon slayer pour qu'il s'occupe de ses affaires. Plus collant qu'un chewing-gum sur une tong.

Les cloches de la cathédrale de Magnolia sonnèrent quatre heures au loin. Cobra s'arrêta un instant de marcher, levant les yeux. Il longeait depuis quelques minutes le court d'eau qui parcourait la ville commerçante. À sa gauche des maisons de pierres pourvues d'armature en bois se dressaient, à sa droite, le canal s'écoulait tranquillement, enjambé ici et là par un pont. Au-dessus de sa tête, le soleil d'Octobre brillait dans un ciel sans nuages. Quelques arbres avaient commencé à jaunir, et même si il faisait encore doux, le froid viendrait bientôt. Si le charmeur de serpent comptait bien, il était à Fairy tail depuis cinq jours, et Roméo avait noté une dizaine de chose qu'il croyait suspecte sur un petit carnet. Cobra reprit sa marche, et le bruit de ses pas fut bientôt suivi par celui, plus rapide, de la course du gamin. Le dragon slayer, voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à décoller la boule de gum, c'était laissé suivre, mais en adoptant une allure assez vive pour que l'enfant soit obligé de trottiner. Histoire d'en rajouter, il s'arrêtait le moins possible, le môme commençait donc à sérieusement peiné. Cobra bifurqua à gauche, empruntant l'artère principale de la ville. Au fil de ces pérégrinations, il se retrouva sur la place du marché, envahit par un brouhaha joyeux. Des foules d'odeurs vinrent titiller ses narines, et le bruit des marchands hurlants à qui mieux mieux, sous la bâche tendue et colorée de leur stand, envahit ses oreilles. Roméo respirait bruyamment, mieux valait le faire souffler un peu avant qu'il ne meure définitivement. Certes, Cobra n'en avait rien à faire de tuer un enfant, quoique ce fût un poil immoral, mais ça aurait désolé Laki et Readers. Le brun, trouvant une caisse vide et propice à servir de siège, s'installa tranquillement et tendit l'oreille, plus par habitude que pour récolter des informations. L'expérience lui avait appris qu'il valait mieux être au courant avant l'ennemi de certaine chose, et puis il devait avouer que les rumeurs le faisaient bien rire, des fois.

- Tu as entendue la dernière ? Pépia une grosse femme en robe rose à fleur.

- Le nouveau membre de Fairy tail ? Lui répondit une dame portant ce qui devait une peau de renard autour du cou.

- Mais noooooonn ma chérie, ça tout le monde le sait ! Il parait d'ailleurs qu'il a une voix de bronze à tomber, et que c'est un brun très musclé ! Non, moi je te parle de cette bande de vauriens qui rôderait dans les environs. On dit qu'ils sont trèèèèès dangereux !

- Bah, Twillight Ogre nous en débarrassera en deux temps, trois mouvements ! Intervint une grande échasse à la voix aigue. Au fait, il est si musclé, le nouveau de cette sale guilde ?

- Alors là…

Cobra frissonna. Il reporta son attention le plus loin possible du trio de pies, espérant oublier que des femmes d'un âge certains était en train de fantasmer sur son corps. Dans la foule, il repéra un homme à l'allure distingué, portant monocle et moustache et entièrement vêtue de violet. Il s'appuyait sur une canne finement sculptée, ornée d'un pommeau étincelant, et semblait pressé. Le dragon slayer s'apprêtait à le suivre, histoire de savoir ce que ce singulier personnage pouvait bien faire ici, mais il saisit un bruit plus intéressant. Tournant la tête, il distingua à travers la foule Readers, qui se dirigeait dans sa direction. Roméo le suivait, toujours méfiant. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux niveaux du dragon slayer, le dessinateur releva un instant son haut de forme.

- Bonjour. Comment vas-tu Cobra ?

Le dragon slayer eu un vague sourire et répondit à la question posée par un haussement d'épaule. Readers était vraiment un cas à part dans Fairy tail. Les autres mages avaient tous plus ou moins un grain, mais l'artiste semblait toujours calme et apte à écouter, et puis il y avait cette façon qu'il avait de saluer les gens. Il tranchait net avec la guilde toute entière.

- Nous allons au banquet du maire, j'aimerai m'assurer que rien ne viendra le gêner. Tu nous accompagnes ?

Cobra hocha tranquillement la tête. Avec un peu de chance, il y aurait de l'action, ça lui permettrai de se dérouiller.

Sur la place de la cathédrale Caldia, joyaux de l'architecture gothique, avait lieu un banquet annuel qui fêtait l'anniversaire de la ville de Magnolia. Devant l'immense et vénérable monument de pierre qui semblait tutoyer les nuages, on avait installé de vastes tables aux nappes blanches comme neige sur lesquelles étaient disposés petits fours et coupes de champagne. Le maire, un grand homme un peu ventru, était debout sur une estrade de bois, prononçant son pompeux discours un verre à la main. Il avait revêtit pour l'occasion un costume deux pièces d'un bleu ciel, symbole de sa sagesse, et plaqué ses cheveux en arrière à l'aide d'une forte dose de gomina. À sa droite se tenait un élégant personnage tout de violet vêtu, s'appuyant sur une magnifique canne. Il s'agissait du Grand Comte de Tasmia, dont on disait qu'il avait des liens avec le roi lui-même, alors le maire faisait tout pour l'impressionner afin d'accroître le prestige de la cité marchande, même s'il savait que sa seule présence avait conquis l'homme de vanter les mérites de la ville au dirigeant du pays. Dans l'énorme foule à ses pieds et qui semblait l'observer avec admiration, il savait que des agents de Twillight Ogre veillait au grain. Il avait confiance en eux, s'ils n'avaient rien repéré, alors c'est que personne ne souhaitait se débarrasser du Comte ou pire, de lui. Et pourtant, le maire savait qu'il était un personnage important sur la scène politique du royaume et donc qu'il avait des ennemis.

- … Et c'est pourquoi je vous réunis, mesdames et messieurs, afin de fêter dignement cet important anniversaire, si symbolique, et qui représente à lui seul la joie de vivre de notre chère cité. Je voudrais remercier les fabuleux membres de Twillight Ogre, qui protège avec tant d'ardeur nos doux foyers, ainsi que notre charmant invité, le Grrrrrand Comte de Tasmia, qui dans sa mansuétude a accepté de nous offrir un peu de son précieux temps. Je terminerai en vous saluant tous !

Achevant ainsi son discours qui fut suivi d'un tonnerre d'applaudissement et de viva, le maire se retourna, tout sourire, vers l'élégant personnage. Celui-ci, d'un geste, l'invita à emprunter les marches de bois en premier. Voyant là un signe d'entente, le fastueux personnage épongea à l'aide d'une serviette la sueur qui coulait de son crâne gominé, sans se départir de sa bonne humeur, avant de descendre triomphalement de l'estrade. Le comte, dans son dos, eu un étrange rictus de joie malsaine. Le bonhomme avait été si facile à flatter, si simple à berner. Dans son affreux costume bleu, avec ses cheveux plaqués pour ne pas qu'on distingue sa calvitie naissante, il constituait l'archétype des gens qui ne marchent qu'aux compliments. Et dire qu'il pensait que son public l'écoutait, il grignotait les petits fours plutôt. Suivant l'obèse idiot, il atteignit le buffet. Alors, d'un coup sec, il ouvrit le pommeau de sa canne, dévoilant une petite fiole contenant un étrange liquide incolore. Il la prit délicatement et referma le compartiment, persuadé que personne n'avait pu le voir faire. Le maire revenait vers lui, deux coupes remplie à la main et toujours tout sourire. Le comte refusa poliment le verre qu'il lui tendit, avant de montrer le flacon.

- Excuser mon impolitesse, mais j'ai là un extrait de mon propre vin blanc. J'ai promis à mes viticulteurs de le tester, malheureusement, un vilain rhume fait que je n'ai plus assez de goût pour juger la chose. Puis-je vous demander le vilain service que voilà ? J'aimerais que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez, en toute franchise bien entendu.

Le gros bonhomme sembla ravit de la proposition, et jetant le contenu de l'un des verres, il demanda un plein verre du liquide. Il fit tourner la coupe afin de juger la robe, et tenta de humer le bouquet, oubliant par là qu'il avait au départ une flûte de champagne entre les mains. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à mouiller ses grosses lèvres, sous les yeux avides du comte, un horripilant personnage à haut de forme se présenta sous le nom de Readers Johnner, leur proposant d'immortaliser leur rencontre en un dessin rapide. Contraint de se plier à la chose, puisque son imbécile d'interlocuteur avait l'air enthousiaste, de Tasmia dû poser avec l'imposant bonhomme le temps que l'artiste finisse son œuvre. Et lorsqu'enfin ce qui lui avait semblé être des heures se terminèrent, et que le maire attrapa le verre qu'il avait posé sur une table pour l'engloutir d'une traite, rien n'arriva à sa face couverte de sueur. Il se contenta de sourire.

- Fameux, réellement. Il faudra que vous me donniez le nom de votre domaine !

Intérieurement, le comte bouillait, fulminait, enrageait. Normalement, le gros personnage aurait du réagir, pas continuer à sourire. Il avait échoué, il ne lui restait plus de liquide. On allait lui passer un sacré savon.

* * *

- De toutes façons, je suis sûr que tu as menti.

Roméo, bras croisé sur son torse, ne démentait pas. Readers adressa un regard désolé à Cobra à ses côtés. Celui-ci secoua doucement la tête.

- Je sais, je sais. Il ne fait pas facilement confiance aux étrangers, je dois lui accorder du temps.

Tous trois se trouvait dans une ruelle sombre et déserte, pourtant toute proche de la place en effervescence. L'enfant tenait dans ses mains une flûte de champagne remplie d'un liquide incolore. Cobra, appuyé au mur, avait certifié que c'était du poison, et Readers avait accepté de faire diversion le temps que le môme subtilise discrètement le verre et le remplace par un autre remplie d'eau. À y repenser, si le maire avait gobé le fait que c'était du vin, c'est qu'il pouvait bien manger du carton sans s'en rendre compte. Roméo avait coopéré pour prouver au dessinateur que le dragon slayer mentait… Et l'artiste avait tiré le portrait du maire et de ce Grand Comte de Tasmia, simplement parce que si un expert des venins se fige d'un coup en pleine dégustation de petit four pour vous dire que ça pue le poison, c'est que ça pue effectivement le poison, même si vous ne sentez rien. En attendant, Roméo n'y croyait pas. Readers poussa un soupir.

- Si tu lui donnais ce verre ? Comme ça, on serrait fixé … Lâcha-t-il.

- Il va mentir ! Cria l'enfant en retour.

Nouveaux soupir du dessinateur. Tranquillement, il sortit de sa poche un carnet, croqua à la va-vite quelque chose, avant de faire appel à sa magie. Le dessin prit vie, sortant de la feuille, et le verre fut arraché des mains de l'enfant par une sorte d'ours brun, aux petits yeux noirs luisant étrangement, qui remit l'objet à Cobra, avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée. Celui-ci eu un instant d'incrédulité, avant de hausser les épaules.

- C'est spéciale comme méthode.

- Spéciale, mais efficace. Murmura Readers avec un sourire. Allez, dis-nous ce que tu en penses.

Cobra ne se fit pas prier. Il avala une grande gorgée du liquide sous les yeux des deux autres. Roméo semblait en vouloir au dessinateur. C'est de ça dont le brun se souvindra avant tout plus tard, de ça et de son corps qui avait refusé de bouger quelques secondes. Le bruit du verre se fracassant contre le sol, répandant son contenu, il ne l'entendit pas. Il n'y avait que le silence tout autour de lui, en une promesse de solitude, et le noir tombant devant ses yeux, angoissant, menaçant, effroyable. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, voir moins, ça lui sembla un siècle. Et lorsqu'il revint à la réalité, il était toujours appuyé au mur, debout, essoufflé. Des tâches de couleurs dansaient devant ses yeux. Ses bras s'étaient couverts d'écailles mauves et du bout de ses doigts sortaient des griffes d'une blancheur impeccable, enfoncées dans la paroi. Au niveau de son torse, une douleur qu'il connaissait bien se diffusait, comme des coups donnés par une bête sauvage. « Ça » avait du mal à endiguer le poison, et c'était bien la première fois. Roméo, figé par la surprise, observait sans comprendre. Readers criait quelques choses qu'il n'entendait pas. Il avait attrapé le dragon slayer par les épaules et semblait vraiment inquiet.

_Tu entends ça la bestiole ? On s'inquiète pour moi. _Pensa le brun, s'adressant à cette chose qu'il abritait.

Comme en réponse, il sentit un dernier coup plus violent que les autres, puis la douleur partit comme elle était venue, son ouïe revint, sa vue cessa de faire des siennes.

- …va ? Cobra répond ! Hurlait Readers.

Le brun prit une profonde inspiration, et repoussa doucement le dessinateur.

- Ça … ça va, c'est juste... ce truc est plutôt violent, et je suis pas au meilleur de ma forme en ce moment. Murmura-t-il, l'autre sembla un instant rassuré.

- Plutôt violent ? Si ça mets à terre un dragon slayer du poison, c'est une arme de destruction massive.

En disant ces mots, le dessinateur avait passé l'un des bras du brun autour de son cou, de sorte que le charmeur de serpent puisse s'appuyer sur son ami. Readers avait retrouvé son calme à une vitesse stupéfiante.

- Donc je suppose que c'est du poison, vu ta réaction. Qui peut bien en vouloir au maire au point de l'assassiner ?

Cobra haussa les épaules en guise de réponse. Ils se dirigeaient tout trois vers la guilde, et ils avaient emprunté la route qui suivait le canal. Le dragon slayer profitait du calme ambiant.

- Va savoir, son adjoint, ses conseillers, je n'sais pas moi … Lâcha-t-il.

- Si l'un d'entre eux voulait le pouvoir, ils n'avaient qu'à se présenter aux l'élections. Or le maire n'a rencontré aucun opposant depuis plusieurs années.

Grognement de la part du brun.

- Il y a peut-être un rapport avec les rumeurs qu'on entend en ce moment sur une bande de voleurs.

Hochement de tête du charmeur de serpent. Une vielle femme, assise sur un banc, les regarda passer avec un air choqué sur le visage. Cobra lui jeta un regard noir, et Readers lui adressa un large sourire.

- Cobra ? Appela le roux.

- Ouais ? Grogna l'autre.

- Tu pourrais ranger tes griffes ? Je crois que tu as effrayé cette vénérable dame.

* * *

Lorsque l'étrange équipage arriva à la guilde, Macao attendait de pieds fermes devant la porte. À peine aperçut-il Roméo qu'il entreprit de lui passer un savon, à basse de « on ne suit pas les gens pendant une journée entière » et de « tu aurais pu me prévenir quand même ! ».

Readers, habitué à la chose, fut entraîné par l'impétueuse Laki à l'écart. Cobra, lui, partit à l'étage dans le but très simple de retrouver son lit. Alors qu'il gravissait la dernière marche, il découvrit, au centre du couloir, une jeune femme aux courts cheveux violets appuyée au mur. Elle portait une longue robe blanche, dont la partie supérieure était d'un vert très clair bordée de bande plus foncé. Ses yeux verts, fiévreux, étaient plantés dans ceux du dragon slayer. Ses joues rouges, la sueur qui perlait sur son front, les tremblements qui parcouraient son frêle corps, tous indiquaient clairement son état. Néanmoins, elle sourit, et l'un de ses yeux vira au jaune, la pupille se rétrécissant jusqu'à être pareil à celle d'un saurien.

- Tu… es venu…

Sa voix n'était qu'un filet d'air. Son apparence, sa maladie, il n'en fallait pas plus pour que Cobra fasse le lien avec la dénommée Kinana. Elle se décolla du mur, fit quelques pas dans la direction du brun, trébucha. Le dragon slayer eu juste le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne fracasse son joli crâne contre le parquet. Jolie oui, il l'a trouvait jolie, mais il se soucierait de ça plus tard. Il se retourna, lança un appel bref derrière lui. Dans ses bras, la jeune fille se blottit comme un chat, collant sa tête contre le torse du brun.

- Tu es venue…

Les pas précipités de quelqu'un résonnèrent. La malade souriait toujours, ses petites mains agrippant la chemise rouge de Cobra. L'œil jaune fixait silencieusement ce morceau d'étoffe comme s'il s'agissait d'un bien infiniment précieux, le vert laissait couler des larmes de bonheur. Le dragon slayer posa l'une de ses mains sur le front de la jeune fille, brûlant. Brûlant aussi était son torse à lui, à cause de son lacrima. Et la fiévreuse semblait chercher cette chaleur qui s'échappait de son corps.

- Reste avec moi…

La tête de Laki apparut. Elle aperçut la malade, donna un bref ordre à Cobra pour qu'il la dépose dans une chambre proche avant de s'élancer dans une salle adjacente servant de pharmacie. Derrière elle surgissait la guilde au complet. Bientôt la jeune femme se retrouva allongée dans un lit, un linge mouillé sur le front, entouré de tous ce que Fairy tail pouvait compter de mages. Laki, gênée par tout ce beau monde, eut tôt fait de faire déguerpir les indésirables. Croyant qu'elle avait chassé tout le monde, elle referma la porte à clé et se retourna.

Au milieu de la chambre, Cobra observait le frêle corps. Il était persuadé que c'était sa faute. Après tout, s'il n'avait pas débarqué à l'improviste dans cette guilde, elle ne serait sûrement pas dans cet état, il en était sûr. Les épaules baissées, le regard dans le vide, il ne savait plus quoi faire, plus quoi dire. Il restait planté là sans savoir. Devant lui, la malade gémissait. On lui attrapa brusquement le poignet, il sursauta, fit volte-face, se dégageant du même coup de la prise. Planté devant lui, Laki, bouche ouverte s'apprêtait à hurler quelque chose sous le coup de la colère. Mais elle se tut lorsqu'elle aperçut le regard perdu et triste du jeune homme.

- Ne me gêne pas !

Cobra hocha la tête, doucement, lentement. Il ramena une chaise et s'assit à califourchon dessus, près de la malade. La mage de bois virevoltait, sortant moult remèdes. Lui ne la voyait pas. Il ne savait plus où il en était, ni ce qu'il fichait ici. L'impression d'être complètement perdu le reprit à la gorge. Un instant, il chercha quelque chose de stable sur lequel il aurait pu s'appuyer. Il ne connaissait cet endroit que depuis cinq jours. C'était trop court, bien trop court. Il n'avait rien. Juste…

Il prit l'une des mains de la malade entre les siennes, posant son front contre. Le contact chaud le fit frissonner, de bonheur peut-être, il ne savait pas, ne voulait pas savoir.

* * *

Au loin des cloches sonnaient sept heures. Laki referma la porte derrière elle, le plus doucement possible, avant de faire face aux membres de la guilde. Ils étaient là depuis un moment. Ils l'observaient tous, anxieux. Même si Kinana n'était pas mage, elle faisait partie de la guilde et tous c'était attaché à elle. Laki prit une profonde inspiration.

- Elle est sortit d'affaire.

Une vague de soulagement parcouru la dizaine de personnes présentes. Readers, au centre, demanda d'une voix blanche :

- Et Cobra ?

Tous avaient remarqués le visage du jeune homme. Ce mélange de tristesse et de douleur. Et même si personne ne le connaissaient vraiment personnellement, nombreux était ceux qui s'inquiétaient pour lui.

- Il dort. Je crois qu'il connaît Kinana … Mais il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Comme si il manquait un chapitre dans leur histoire.

On échangeât des regards. Laki s'avança, prit Readers par la main et le fit pénétrer dans la chambre, en veillant à ce que personne ne voit ce qu'elle contenait. Le dessinateur eut un sourire.

- Tu immortalises ? Demanda innocemment la mage de bois.

- D'accord, mais tu tiens ta langue.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Sanctuaire végétale

Hey hey, salut à tous ! Merci à Laetitia Raven, oui il va pas très bien, et à Guest, nan c'est pas un truc de pervers, désolé 8D. Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire aussi ! Sinon, voilà le chapitre, je vous laisse découvrir. Ayant sacrifié mon Samedi pour vous, j'ose espérer que j'aurai droit à un reviews... s'il vous plait :'( ? Allez, bonne lecture :P .

* * *

Un oiseau lança une dernière note dans l'air frais du soir. Le soleil entamait son coucher au loin, embrasant les roches des collines. Une partie des feuilles des arbres s'était couverte de cuivre, brillant sous la lumière. Les vignes à l'est de Magnolia resplendissaient, brillant de mille éclats et recouvrant toute une côte d'or pur. Près de l'horizon, à l'opposé de l'astre de feu, la lune gibbeuse attendait son heure, patiemment.

Dans un bâtiment surmonté d'un moulin, la routine avait fini par s'installer à nouveau. Makao et Wakaba se disputaient, Droy s'empiffrait dans un coin, Jet désapprouvait, et Laki et Arsack posait pour Readers sous l'œil jaloux de Bisca. Cobra, assis au bar qu'il semblait avoir définitivement adopté, sirotait un verre de phénol brûlant à la paille. Le phénol faisait partie des petits plaisirs personnels du dragon slayer qu'il était le seul à pouvoir apprécier, au même titre que lire dans les pensées des gens et utiliser la technique suprême de camouflage. Roméo, à sa droite, le fixait de son regard investigateur. Suite aux évènements de la veille, il avait conclu que le brun était responsable de l'état de Kinana, mais n'ayant pas assez de preuves pour une accusation, il attendait que son adversaire fasse une faute. La journée s'était déroulée sans problème, si l'on exceptait le passage de cette guilde, Twillight Ogre, qui demandait une somme d'argent incroyable. Il y avait bien eu une petite bagarre dans la guilde provoqué par Laki, rien de bien méchant, mais Cobra n'y avait pas participé de peur d'empoisonner mortellement l'un de ses amis. Amis oui, il les considérait comme ses amis.

Il y avait réfléchis un moment pendant la nuit, rouvrant des coins de son esprit dans lesquelles il avait enfermé une partie de ses douloureux souvenirs. Ces parties de sa conscience, c'était sa boîte de Pandore à lui, pleine d'hideux béhémoths et d'horribles harpies. Le son des fouets, des cris, la faim et la soif, le goût d'un morceau de pain rassis, unique ration de nourriture pour la journée, le soleil qui frappe fort, aussi impitoyable que les bourreaux, la vue des compagnons qui tombent encore et encore, et l'odeur du sang, toujours, tout le temps, partout, plus forte, plus puissante, plus écrasante au fil des jours... Finalement, il s'était surpris à ne plus souffrir de tout ça, la tour du paradis était loin, il en avait pris conscience en une seule nuit. Mais ce qui avait suivis cette épisode de sa vie, ce qui l'avait changé à jamais, il ne se sentait pas encore près à l'affronter. Alors il l'avait enfoui au plus profond de son être, là où la bête ne se réveillerait pas. Du moins pas tout de suite. Au final, il avait tiré de cette nuit de ménage psychologique une conclusion très simple. Il devait rester à Fairy tail, pour Laki qui l'avait recueilli sans se poser de question, pour Readers qui offrait sans attendre quelque chose en retour, pour Kinana bien sûr, et un peu pour lui-même aussi, parce qu'il allait mieux depuis qu'il était ici, parce que sa puissance revenait doucement et parce qu'il cicatrisait enfin. Au final, il bénissait Midnigt de lui avoir fait ça, sans lui il n'aurait pas su ce que signifiait vraiment avoir chaud au cœur, ce qu'était le verbe aimer, ce qui se cachait derrière le mot amitié.

Il avait perdu un œil, on lui avait donné en échange une famille.

Famille un peu encombrante quand même, puisque Jet et Droy avaient l'air de vouloir jouer avec ses nerfs. Tout du moins, c'était ce que leurs pensées et leurs larges sourires, lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent de lui, laissaient présager. Le coureur posa son coude sur le bois du bar, à la gauche du jeune homme, avant de demander, taquin.

- Dis voir Cobra, entre Kinana et toi, il y a quoi ?

… Bon dieu, celle là, le dragon slayer s'y attendait. Il savait pertinemment que ça trottait dans la tête de toutes les mages, sans exception, de cette fichue guilde. Finalement, il fallait qu'il reste, mais pas trop. Il allait s'arranger pour partir souvent en mission.

- Disons qu'il serait très long d'expliquer toute l'histoire. Grogna-t-il.

Large sourire de Droy, qui avait poussé Roméo pour s'asseoir à la droite du dragon slayer. Celui-ci était donc pris en sandwich entre les deux compères, sans échappatoire puisque le gamin stationnait derrière lui. C'est qu'ils avaient planifiés leur coup en plus.

- Oh, tu peux bien nous le dire, à nous, non ? Lâcha l'imposant personnage de droite.

- Promis, on dira rien. Rajouta le svelte homme de gauche.

Bah tiens, ils ne pensaient qu'à une chose, raconter ce qu'il leur dirait à tous ceux qu'ils croiseront. Laki était passé derrière le comptoir et l'observait de ses grands yeux. Il était encerclé. Ne restait qu'une chose à faire pour avoir la paix.

- Rien ? Questionna le brun, faisant tourner le liquide de son verre à l'aide de sa paille.

Il buvait du phénol comme d'autre buvait du thé, et il tenait à le rappeler aux inconscients qui l'entouraient. Jet se pencha un peu plus, comme pour recueillir une confidence.

- Rien de rien, tu peux en être sûr. Susurra-t-il.

Cobra eu un sourire, mi-sadique mi-amical. L'étrange mélange d'expressions fit tiquer Droy, mais son partenaire semblait trop sûr de lui pour se rendre compte d'un tel détail. Le brun sortit soigneusement sa paille de sa boisson, la posant sur le bar de sorte que le bout de l'objet se trouve dans le vide, avant d'avaler une gorgée du liquide brûlant, lentement. Une goutte s'échappa du petit tube coloré. Une minuscule souris, qui grignotait des miettes en dessous, reçu la perle sur son dos. Elle poussa un cri aigüe, attirant le regard des membres de la guilde, avant de filer par un trou percé dans un mur. Son dos brûlé vif n'avait échappé à personne.

- Oups. Lâcha le plus simplement du monde le dragon slayer en voyant l'animal s'enfuir.

Il englouti d'un coup ce qui restait de sa boisson, avant de récupérer la paille et d'entreprendre de la mordiller. Laki déglutit, Droy pivota doucement sur son siège, se leva comme un automate et partit se rasseoir à sa table, loin de Cobra. Jet tira un peu sur son col.

- Enfin si t'as pas envie d'en parler, je comprends, t'en fais pas. Débita-t-il très vite.

_Il est presque plus effrayant qu'Erza… _Pensa le roux.

Il baissa les yeux, lentement. Soumis en quelques secondes. Cobra nota mentalement qu'il avait battu son record personnel, avant de jeter un coup d'œil déçu à son verre. Il poussa un soupir avant de tendre le récipient à Laki.

- Tu peux me resservir ? Lâcha-t-il, avant d'ajouter, entendant que la jeune femme allait le rembarrer, s'il te plait ?

La mage de bois lui offrit un sourire, fouilla un instant dans un meuble avant de brandir une autre bouteille.

- C'est du venin de serpent, ça te vas ?

Le brun n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Roméo venait de bondir sur le bar. Il se positionna devant Cobra, ses yeux allumés par un feu dément, et clama haut et fort :

- Oracion Seis, t'es le type qui se battait sur un Anaconda volant ! Ah, je m'en souviens maintenant, c'est Natsu qui t'as battu, il m'a tout raconté !

Oh non, non non non. Fichue gosse. Le dragon slayer ne voulait pas savoir comment allait réagir les autres. Il ne voulait pas non plus savoir comment il allait s'en sortir après.

- Roméo !

Laki avait rugis. Ses deux fines mains s'étaient posés d'un seul coup sur le bar, et l'expression de rage et de colère qui marquait son visage était digne d'un démon. Puisqu'il était en hauteur, le gamin était plus grand qu'elle, mais elle le défiait du regard. Qu'il pose les pieds par terre, on verrait bien ce qu'on retrouverait de lui.

- J'en ai plus qu'assez de tes accusations stupides ! Depuis que Cobra est ici, tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est le dénigrer, tu es donc incapable d'être gentil ? Il faut que tu fasses ton petit chef, que tout le monde te vois pour que tu sois heureux ? Est-ce que tu as ne serait-ce qu'une seule preuve de ce que tu avances ?

Laki ne criait pas, elle gueulait, tempêtait, vociférait. Roméo restait interdit, mais Macao ne comptait pas laisser son fils se faire incendier. Aussi prit-il part à son tour, suivi de près par Wakabe. Arzack et Biska tentèrent de calmer le jeu, mais furent bien vite dépassés. On glapissait, on braillait, on s'époumonait. On finit par s'empoigner, et la petite salle se changea en champs de bataille. Les tables devinrent barricades, les chaises se mirent à voler. Des boules de feu envahirent le bâtiment, la fumée se changeait par endroit en coup de poing dévastateur, le bois craquait, se tordait, tantôt entourant Laki comme un bouclier impénétrable, tantôt fusant vers ses agresseurs. Et tandis que tous les meubles se retrouvaient arrachés de leur tranquillité pour s'entrainer au vol plané, que bouteilles et balles traversaient à toute vitesse le lieu, tandis qu'un souffle de vent et une trace de coup témoignait ici du passage de Jet, que des plantes folles là-bas tentaient d'immobiliser les combattants sous les ordres de Droy, Readers, assis sur la seule chaise encore intacte en plein milieu de l'unique lopin de parquet dépourvu de traces noires, Readers dessinait le plus tranquillement du monde.

* * *

Une caverne dont les murs semblaient taillés par des mains humaines, ou reptiliennes. Des stries, des creux, des bosses étaient perceptibles si l'on effleurait la roche d'un doigt, sûrement les traces d'un quelconque instrument, ou de redoutables griffes. La fraîcheur qui régnait était glaciale, faisant se hérisser les poils, enserrant comme un étau le corps de l'improbable explorateur et l'oppressant comme un affreux fantôme. L'effluve si particulier, cette fragrance métallique qui de tout temps nous dégoute tous en exerçant sur nous une attirance irrésistible et taboue, ce parfum qui nous est si familier, l'odeur du sang imprégnait les lieux. Elle couvrait chaque parcelle de l'air, légère, volatile, mais impossible de passer outre ce démentiel et bestial relent. Goût et odorat étant liés, la senteur devenait saveur, et tourmentait le passant comme un démon de cauchemar susurrerait de morbides conseils. Aucun bruit, aucun son, silence mortel dans ce sombre lieu.

Pourtant, si l'on tendait l'oreille, on distinguait trois respirations. Deux braseros, seules sources de lumières, éclairaient avec difficultés le centre de la pièce. Un trône de granit se trouvait entre les deux luminaires, et assis dessus, il y avait un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs. D'une main, il jouait avec une tresse blanche, de l'autre il tapotait l'accoudoir de pierre. À sa droite, une jeune femme portant une longue robe faite de plume de cygne se dressait, ses bras croisés sur son opulente poitrine. Ses yeux d'un bleu ciel intense scrutaient avec attention la troisième personne. Celle-ci, un genou à terre, avait pour vêtements une étrange et courte jupe constituée d'écaille vert foncé. Son haut se résumait à un soutien-gorge de même matière que le bas, et ses bras étaient couverts de longs gants. La demoiselle portait également, sur son œil droit, une rose dont la tige entourait sa tête, maintenant la fleur sur l'orbite, et des vignes enserraient ses jambes. Enfin, une crinière de cheveux blonds couronnait son crâne.

- Un… problème ? Lâcha le jeune homme.

La blonde hocha la tête.

- Le venin a été remplacé par autre chose au dernier moment, je ne sais pas qui a fait le coup. Indiqua-t-elle.

Grondement sourd du sombre personnage.

- Personne ne t'as vu manipuler la fiole Imitatia ?

La jeune femme hocha négativement la tête.

- Heu… Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui puisse sentir du poison… S'immisça le frêle ange aux longs cheveux d'un blanc pur.

L'homme balaya l'air d'un geste, coupant court à la réplique de la demoiselle.

- Je le sais bien, reste à savoir ce qui a bien pu se passer dans le crâne de Cobra. Je vais …

- Je m'en occupe. Le coupa la jeune femme, puis voyant le regard noir de son chef : il me connaît mieux…

* * *

Cobra s'arrêta de courir un instant. Il se trouvait sur un chemin forestier couvert de feuille, les arbres formant un dôme au-dessus de sa tête. Il tendit l'oreille, inquiet. Rien ne lui parvint, il s'était assez éloigné pour ne plus percevoir les bruits de la dispute. Rassuré, il se remit à marcher en direction des cépages de vignes, à quelques kilomètres de la guilde. Il ne savait pas comment tout allait se terminer, il verrait bien. Il avait lancé à la volée à Readers sa destination, il saurait bien le retrouver. De toute façon, il valait mieux que le brun s'éloigne un peu le temps que la guilde se calme. Le dragon slayer poussa un profond soupir, donnant un coup de pieds dans un caillou innocent et plongeant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon noir. Il n'avait pas, mais alors pas du tout envie de se prendre la tête sur le comment du pourquoi d'une telle dispute. C'était la faute à Roméo, point. Le soleil avait presque fini sa descente. Les pas du charmeur de serpent se firent mécaniques tandis qu'il s'enfonçait dans son monde de bruit, espérant se changer les idées. Pour lui, il y avait toujours de la musique quelque part. Le crépuscule dans une forêt ne faisait pas exception. Les feuilles mortes craquaient sur son passage, et on distinguait le son des ailes des hiboux qui commençaient à s'éveiller. Il se mit à fredonner un petit air sans queue ni tête, plus pour le plaisir qu'autre chose. Les pattes discrètes d'un renard se firent entendre à droite, à gauche, c'est un blaireau grattant le sol que Cobra capta. Ses muscles se détendirent un peu, la nature l'avait toujours calmé. D'un geste, il ouvrit sa chemise rouge. Le vent fit vibrer les feuilles, un instant. Le brun lâcha un second soupir, de bonheur cette fois. Il se sentait bien là, il n'avait pas à se cacher, ni à faire attention à l'humeur de son boss. Il était juste… là, et ça ne dérangeait personne. Il promena son regard sur les feuilles d'or qui dessinaient d'élégantes arabesques sur la voûte végétal. Les troncs, comme les colonnes d'une église, s'élançaient vers les cieux. Au détour d'un sentier, Cobra arriva au chœur de la cathédrale, une clairière entourée d'un côté par de gigantesques arbres, de l'autre par de hautes falaises. Des roches tombaient une cascade qui s'écrasait avec fracas dans un bassin en contrebas, provoquant un petit nuage de brouillard. Dans le ciel dégagé, les étoiles commençaient à apparaître, comme une vaste rosace.

« Ça » gratta un peu son torse. « Ça » sentait que quelqu'un arrivait, et « ça » avait très faim, même après le verre de phénol. Le jeune homme secoua la tête, chassant la soif de sang. Il cligna un instant des yeux avant de repérer un rocher partiellement couvert de mousse, au centre de la clairière, bordé par le lac. Il s'assit dessus, attendant son visiteur. Il n'avait rien entendu, mais « ça » ne s'était jamais trompé jusqu'à maintenant. Bientôt, des broussailles sortirent une silhouette féminine. Une jeune femme au visage fin, toute de plumes vêtues, que Cobra reconnue sans peine.

- Ah, te voilà. Je te cherchais.

- J'm'en doute Angel.

La dénommé Angel sourit, ses yeux céruléens parcourir l'endroit un instant.

- Tu as oublié ce que tu devais faire ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Allons bon, encore quelqu'un pour sous-entendre qu'il était en mission sans le savoir. La jeune femme fit la moue en apercevant la mine renfrognée du brun. Elle haussa les épaules, doucement.

- Bon, tu ne m'as pas l'air bavard aujourd'hui.

Léger grognement, Cobra n'avait pas envie de parler. Il s'allongea sur son rocher, passant ses bras derrière sa tête, et bailla avant de fermer son unique paupière active. Il sentit un mouvement, et comprit aux sons qu'Angel s'était assise à ses côtés. Sa respiration, le son de la cascade, le bruissement des feuilles, tous ça l'apaisait. Il avait connu la jeune femme bien avant l'épisode de la tour du paradis, entre deux ruelles crasseuses. À l'époque, elle n'était qu'une toute petite enfant, malade pour un rien et toujours affamée. Maintenant, elle avait grandie, mais elle dégageait la même aura de sérénité qu'autrefois.

* * *

À Fairy tail, la mêlée continuait. Le nombre de coups à la minute avait diminué, et beaucoup restait dans un coin, trop épuisé pour continuer. Parmi eux, Jet et Droy se lamentaient, Roméo encourageait son père, les deux cow-boys quand à eux, soutenaient Laki. La mage de bois se battait toujours comme une lionne contre Macao. Faute d'objet à lancer, étant donné que tout avait déjà été brisé, et de magie, les deux combattants ayant utilisé toute leur réserve, ils en étaient venus aux poings. Leurs corps couverts de bleus témoignaient de la brutalité du combat. Et puis, par un puissant coup de poing, le père cloua le duel. Un sourire vainqueur apparu sur ses lèvres, et il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais on le coupa.

- Terminé.

Les regards se tournèrent vers Readers. Il n'avait pas bougé, sa chaise étant la seule chose intacte dans toute la salle. Toujours aussi calme qu'à son habitude, il semblait qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de la lutte. Biska, recroquevillé dans un coin, observait les personnes présentes.

- Où… Où est Cobra ? Murmura-t-elle soudainement.

L'artiste se leva, doucement. Il posa son regard sur l'ensemble des personnes présentes.

- Il s'est éclipsé alors que vous vous disputiez encore. Il a l'ouïe fine, il n'a pas supporté vos aboiements.

D'un geste sec, il déchira le dessin qu'il venait d'achever avant de le jeter aux mages. Puis, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil empli de colère sur l'ensemble des personnes présentes, avant de tourner les talons. On le regarda partir au loin. Et, lorsque sa silhouette eut disparu à l'horizon, on ramassa l'esquisse.

Sur le frêle bout de papier, d'anciens amis se battaient comme des bêtes dans un bâtiment en ruine. Une jeune femme au visage déformé par la haine s'acharnait sur un colérique homme à moustache, deux cow-boys paniqués subissaient les assauts d'un duo assoiffés de sang et aux yeux de feux, enfin, au centre, un enfant semblait se délecter du spectacle.

* * *

À quelques kilomètres de là, sous un ciel rempli d'étoiles, Readers pénétra dans une vaste clairière, cœur d'un magnifique sanctuaire végétale. Chaque corps célestes se reflétait parfaitement dans le lac, et la fine brume qui entourait la scène donnait un aspect mystique au lieu. Il ne tiqua pas en apercevant un ange perdu dans la contemplation des astres, assis sur un rocher, ne fut qu'à peine surpris de trouver, allongé sur le même rocher, un dragon perdu lui aussi dans la voûte divine. Il se contenta de les rejoindre pour un instant.

- Ce qu'ils peuvent me fatiguer parfois... Lâcha-t-il avant de se laisser aller à la tranquillité des lieux.


	8. HS : Inseme Si Po

Bon, bah voilà, j'avais de l'inspiration, alors vous avez le droit à un HS, bande de petits veinards ! Pour la chanson, de I muvrini, vous pouvez l'écouter là, sur wat :

.tv/audio/inseme-si-po-32gbf_2glhv_.html

C'est ce que j'ai trouvé de mieux. Le lien passe mal je crois, désolé. Bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaira. Oh, et un cooki à celui qui trouve de quelle véritable île est inspiré le décor, c'est pas dur :3 !

* * *

Une petite crique circulaire, sur une île montagneuse et sauvage. La mer léchait la plage par petites vaguelettes tandis que le soleil embrasait l'horizon. Les quelques cotonneux nuages qui flottaient paresseusement dans le ciel se paraient de couleurs chaleureuses. Les hautes falaises rougeoyaient sous la lumière du crépuscule. Un parfum léger, subtil mélange de thym, d'oranger, de châtaignier et de lavande émanait de la forêt toute proche. Le vent faisait chanter les feuilles des arbres, chargés de fruits aux reflets chatoyants. Trois oiseaux, un noir, un bleu et un blanc, survolait la scène. Au centre de la crique, deux guitaristes, un batteur, une accordéoniste, et un chanteur. Celui-ci, prenant une inspiration, fit résonner sa voix de bronze dans le lieu.

_Nantu à ogni pena a t'ogliu di  
Ogni paura ogni sfurtuna ogni ferrì  
Vicinu à u peghju à quellu male chì ùn vole guarrì  
Ogni dispera nunda vole ch'è fiurì_

Un blond à l'œil droit barré d'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair faisait chanter une guitare électrique, ses doigts pinçant les cordes rapidement, doucement. Il semblait dans son monde, ne se souciant que peu de ses camarades, et ne jouant que pour lui-même. Comme ailleurs, pris dans une sorte de transe, il se fichait des autres. Pour lui, ses personnes se devaient de suivre le leader, et si elles n'y arrivaient pas, alors on se devait de s'en débarrasser. Les faibles n'avaient pas leur place dans ce monde. Et pourtant, il restait en rythme, ralentissait lorsqu'il sentait qu'il allait trop vite, ou au contraire accélérant. Malgré tout ce que son orgueil pouvait lui dire, malgré tout ce que sa fierté pouvait le pousser à faire, il avait besoin de ses camarades, plus que tout, et sans eux, il n'était plus rien. D'un coup de tête, il indiqua rapidement au batteur que son rythme diminuait. Il avait besoin d'eux comme eux avait besoin de lui.

_È s'è ti dumandi è s'è tu ti perdi  
È di cumu fa è di cumu esse è perchè campà  
Basta basta una manu una manu tesa  
È nantu à una spalia  
Dui o trè parulle  
Chì una voce porta  
Cusi pocu à fà_

Le second guitariste était un homme baraqué aux longs cheveux noirs corbeau indisciplinés. Il frappait sa guitare folk à l'aide d'un médiator, avec puissance et délicatesse en même temps. Gigantesque géant bardé de piercings, ses yeux rouges pétrifiaient les gens de peur. On le surnommait volontiers le démon, le monstre, l'ogre, le Béhémoth ou même le Léviathan. Orphelin, montré du doigt par les autres, faire régner la peur avait été la seule solution qu'il avait trouvée pour s'imposer et pour qu'on le laisse tranquille. Il aimait la solitude, il ne voulait pas qu'on l'ennuie avec des histoires d'amitié. Et puis un jour, quelqu'un lui avait tendu la main et il avait compris qu'amis n'était pas forcément synonyme de personne collante ou agaçantes, mais plutôt de joyeuses bagarres et de moments de tendresse uniques. Levant les yeux vers le ciel, il aperçut l'oiseau noir et sourit. Une larme perla au coin de ses yeux. La chanson l'émouvait plus qu'il aurait pu l'avouer.

_Inseme si pò  
Inseme i nostri curagi s'anu da pisà  
Inseme si pò  
Inseme i nostri cori s'anu da truvà_

Le batteur, ayant à peine la quinzaine, faisait résonner grosse caisse et cymbale en cadence, avec violence, tout en restant concentré pour ne pas perdre le fil de sa partition. Une écharpe blanche entourait son cou et ses cheveux roses en bataille étaient pour le moins atypique. Toujours de bonne humeur, il était connu du vieux de l'île comme étant un sale gamin bagarreur et destructeur. Se battre, frapper, casser, c'était un moyen pour lui d'évacuer sa tristesse suite à la perte d'une amie d'enfance. Elle lui avait beaucoup donnée, mais il n'avait jamais eu le temps de tout lui rendre. Il avait traversé une période plutôt sombre, mais on l'avait soutenu, et il avait continué d'avancer, le sourire aux lèvres. Son sourire, c'était le rayon de soleil de ses compagnons, il les soutenait quoi qu'ils fassent. Il avait appris la veille que son amie n'était pas morte, qu'elle vivait, là, qu'elle l'attendait et qu'elle l'aimait toujours. C'était pour ça qu'ils étaient là, à jouer, pour fêter deux résurrections. Celle de la jeune femme, et la sienne. Parce que même avec son sourire, tous avaient compris qu'une partie du cœur du batteur était mort au moment ou on lui avait annoncé la morbide nouvelle.

_Mai ci n'hè statu senza finì  
Mai n'hè stalvatu notte senza schjarì  
In core stracciatu à un bel ghjornu nascerà  
In core stancu ogni bellezza nasce è và_

Une petite fille aux yeux chocolat jouait de l'accordéon avec douceur, doigté et subtilité. Elle n'était que générosité, grâce et gentillesse, avec ses fins cheveux marine tombant jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Si petite, si fragile, mais pourtant prête à tout pour protéger ce qui lui était cher, même au plus fou des sacrifices. Ceux qui avaient pris soin d'elle avait disparu, et elle avait été adoptée par les trois premiers hommes. Elle avait juré de ne plus jamais laisser une personne chère à son cœur partir, du-t-elle y laisser sa vie, et souhaitait guérir toutes les maladies du monde, pour que jamais plus elle n'est à supporter une telle peine. Qui aurait cru que dans un si frêle corps se cachait une détermination pareille ? Qui aurait cru que des bras si fin auraient pu tenir si longtemps un instrument approchant les sept kilos ? Tout comme son accordéon qui, malgré ses apparences tribales, possédait un son puissant, capable d'animer seul une fête, elle pouvait avoir une volonté digne des plus grands sportifs de ce monde.

_Dimmi di si o nò dimmi quelle tracce  
È duve ne sò duve sò e bracce chì ponu cascà  
È di tù è di voi ne faremu un noi  
È s'è tu ai un sole è s'é t'ai un sognu  
Femune catena d'umanità_

Le chanteur, aux cheveux rouges foncé, faisait vibrer ses cordes vocales avec plus de force et de passion qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. De tous, il était le plus touché par la cruauté de la vie. Il avait été esclave, avait vu une amie disparaître et un autre le trahir, arrachant au passage son œil droit, et après bien des péripéties, avait finalement échoué sur cette petite île. Il avait eu bien du mal à se faire accepter, beaucoup le considérant comme un étranger indigne de confiance. C'était en chantant qu'il avait fini par se faire une place, les gens d'ici aimaient la musique. Son âme était torturée, son corps marqué, son cœur finalement apaisé. En compagnie des habitants aux caractères si forts de cette petite île, il se reconstruisait doucement. Au détour d'une ruelle, il avait même retrouvé ce qu'il croyait avoir perdu, et lui et son amie, amnésique mais belle et bien vivante, vivaient désormais paisiblement. Lui bandait ses vieilles plaies, elle se fabriquait de nouveaux souvenir.

_Inseme si pò  
Inseme i nostri curagi s'anu da pisà  
Inseme si pò  
Inseme i nostri cori s'anu da truvà…_

Cobra ouvrit les yeux. Le rêve lui avait semblé incroyablement réel. Il repassa mentalement les visages de ces personnes qui lui avaient semblé si proche de lui. Il avait reconnu Natsu, bien sûr, et la gamine de Cait Shelter, mais les autres lui étaient inconnus. Il se redressa doucement. À sa droite, Readers dormait paisiblement. Aucune trace d'Angel, elle avait dû s'éclipser pour éviter le courroux de Midnight. Levant les yeux au ciel, il se rendit compte que le soleil se levait. Il s'assit en tailleur. Autour de lui, les arbres et les falaises ressemblaient à de vastes murailles, érigées pour défendre le paisible lieu dans lequel il se trouvait. La chute d'eau produisait toujours autant de brume, mais le côté magique qu'elle avait procuré à l'endroit au crépuscule avait disparus.

Il était temps de rentrer.


	9. Chapitre 7 : Cyclone

Hey, salut à tous! Merci à Lou pour les corrections, c'est vrai que ça faisait tache sur le premier chapitre, à Mizu, courage petit gars, je l'attends de pied ferme ta fic, et à Hudgi , t'inquiètes, les réponses arrivent bientôt. Je remercie également le revieweur anonyme, et non ce n'était pas la Sicile, mais la Corse, je reprends donc mon cookies :3 !

Alors à savoir tout de même, avant de lire, parce que je me documente 8D :

Lucy paye soixante-dix mille joyaux tous les mois, j'ai calculé, le loyer de Cobra et donc plutôt intéressant je trouve… L'Aquilon est un vent du Nord, annonciateur de tempête, quand au cumulonimbus, c'est le nuage d'orage en forme d'enclume :3 . Ceci étant dit, si quelqu'un à une idée de titre potable pour mes chapitres, je suis preneuse…

* * *

_Une île. Une tour en construction qui s'élève dans le ciel, tutoie les nuages. Des barreaux, des prisons, des esclaves de tout âge. Un bol de riz comme repas, un verre d'eau comme dessert. Des vêtements en loque, à peine une chemise pour certains. Des colliers de fer, robuste, surmontés d'une boule rouge. Une chaleur accablante. Des enfants qui brisent des roches à coup de pioche, abattant leurs outils en même temps. Des fouets qui battent la cadence. Un brun à bout, tout au fond, et le petit air qu'il chante, doucement, comme pour apaiser sa peine._

_Je ne suis qu'un enfant de passage_

_Tout au plus, un mauvais présage_

_Pour ceux qui suivent mes pas_

_Pour ceux qu'on kidnappera_

_Vous me voyez au bord du gouffre_

_Et il est vrai, je souffre_

_Mais, à toi qui arrive_

_Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire_

_Qu'un conseil à donner_

_Pour pouvoir résister_

_Espère_

_Je ne suis qu'un enfant de la balle_

_Et ma force n'est plus que verbal_

_Toi tu viens juste d'arriver_

_Tu peux encore te sauver_

_Vas-y, mets au point une technique_

_Fuis ses bourreaux tyranniques_

_Toujours, à toi qui arrive_

_Je n'aurai qu'une chose à dire_

_Qu'un conseil à donner_

_Pour pouvoir résister_

_Espère_

_Un fouet claque. Un enfant s'écroule. Les dernières notes résonnent encore un peu. Une petite fille aux cheveux blancs la reprend, hésitante. Ses camarades se joignent à elle. Le soleil se teint de rouge. La chaleur se transforme en froid. Le brun est toujours allongé, il sourit un peu. Quelque chose bouge sous sa chemise déchirée. On vient le soulever sans ménagement. Des mains noires semblent s'agripper à son corps et l'entraîner vers le fond. _

Cobra ouvrit les yeux, se relevant d'un coup sur son lit. Il prit une grande goulée d'air et entreprit de calmer son cœur. Passant une main sur son front, il constata qu'il était couvert de sueur. Ce rêve là, il le faisait souvent, mais il n'arrivait jamais vraiment à s'y faire. C'était la seule chose, à la tour du paradis, qui l'avait marqué à ce point. Et depuis neuf ans, le songe était toujours le même. Aucun détail n'avait changé, même les paroles de la chanson était identique à l'original. La faim, la soif et le reste, il avait fini par s'y habituer. Le dragon slayer poussa un soupir, il ne savait pas pourquoi il se souvenait de ça en particulier. Peut-être qu'entendre chanter ses frères de galère l'avait ému, c'était plus que probable. En attendant, deux rêves en une nuit, c'était un peu trop pour lui. Il se leva, bailla, et ouvrit d'un geste fenêtre et volets. Un faible flot de lumière envahit la chambre d'ami qu'il avait finalement récupéré. Il s'était arrangé avec le maître de la guilde. Il était nourri et loger pour un loyer de quarante mille joyaux, et en prime, il avait les clés de la guilde et une jolie vue sur Magnolia. Cobra s'accouda tranquillement à la fenêtre, observant le lever du soleil. Encore une fois, le chant des oiseaux lui parvint. Un héron cendré traversa le ciel sans nuages, battant pesamment des ailes. Le brun poussa un second bâillement. Ce qu'il aimait à appeler sa bestiole gratta violemment son torse, affamée. Délaissant le paysage, il descendit jusqu'au bar dans le but très clair de se taper un petit verre de poison. Il trouva, assis à une table, un Macao perdu dans ses pensées qui le remarqua à peine. Cobra, habitué à se qu'on ne s'intéresse pas à lui, n'y prêta pas attention et se mit en quête d'un quelconque liquide à coloration étrange qui pourrait étancher sa soif.

- Tu es au courant de ce qui c'est passé hier ?

Assis à même le sol, le brun jeta un coup d'œil à son interlocuteur tout en fouillant dans un placard, espérant trouver son bonheur. Macao avait passé sa tête barbue par-dessus le bar, dominant le dragon slayer par sa taille. Une lueur de tristesse brillait dans ses yeux, de tristesse et d'inquiétude.

- J'ai ma petite idée…

Ayant retrouvé la guilde avec des traces de brûlures un peu partout et des tas de bois qui n'avait rien à faire là, et ayant repéré deux ou trois tâches de sang, le dragon slayer se doutait bien de la tournure des événements de la veille. Bizarrement, il n'avait vu aucun meuble brisé. Laki les avait sûrement reconstruit vite fait, ce qui expliquait deux ou trois… anomalies, comme une chaise à cinq pieds et une table de travers. Il poussa une bouteille, espérant découvrir une merveille derrière, sans succès.

- Tu viens tout juste d'arriver, tu n'as même pas la marque de la guilde. Alors j'aimerais avoir ton avis là-dessus. Ça me permettra peut-être d'y voir plus clair.

Son avis ? D'abord, il avait encore le signe d'Oracion Seis dans le dos (il avait vérifié) et ce même si officiellement, ou plutôt officieusement puisqu'on parlait d'une guilde noire, il était viré. Or les guildes noires ayant leurs principes, certaines développaient des systèmes qui empêchaient qu'un autre symbole ne puisse être apposé sur la peau du mage en même temps que le leur. Bien sûr, Brain avait pris ses précautions, donc pour la marque de Fairy Tail, on repasserait. Ensuite, il était là depuis sept jours, en comptant celui-ci, et ça lui avait largement suffi pour voir comment était la mentalité de la guilde. Baston et délire étant les maîtres mots, il voyait mal ce qu'il y avait à éclaircir. Enfin, la seule chose qui aurait pu expliquer la guerre déclarée la veille, c'était le départ des meilleurs mages de la guilde et la tristesse que cela avait engendré, mais il doutait qu'il allait apprendre quelque chose au maître en lui disant ça. Il ne lui restait pas grand-chose à répondre.

- Tu sais, à mon avis pas mal de monde est à cran. Tu devrais trouver quelque chose pour les occuper.

- J'y ai déjà songé, soupira Macao, mais quoi ? Il y a trop peu de fille pour un bal ou quelque chose comme ça.

Le brun réprima un frisson. Les mondanités étaient tout sauf son fort. Comme tous les dragons slayer, il marchait principalement à l'instinct. Donc danser avec une fille, l'embrasser au clair de Lune et tout ce qui aurait pu être romantique lui collait la chair de poule. Vraiment pas son truc, il préférait aux longues lettres d'amour la franchise d'un geste.

- J'pensais plutôt à un trappe-trappe ou quelque chose comme ça.

Macao leva un sourcil. Cobra se maudit intérieurement. Le trappe-trappe était un jeu très pratiqué dans l'alliance Baram, et dans les guildes noires en général, qui consistait simplement à choisir un village, à former les équipes et à mettre la main sur d'innocent villageois. L'équipe qui en attrapait le plus gagnait. Normalement, on n'était pas dans l'obligation de tuer les habitants. Mais lancer une attaque destructrice et récupérer les cadavres étaient plus rapide que pourchasser un à un les fuyards. Le trappe-trappe était, de fait, la première cause de massacre sur des villages sans défense, officieusement bien sur. Le dragon slayer préférait le frisson de la chasse à l'explosion pure et simple d'une maison, et la plupart du temps, il relâchait ses prisonniers vivants. Il avait d'ailleurs été connu dans le milieu pour ce manque flagrant de cruauté, jusqu'à ce qu'il explique que c'était beaucoup plus marrant que les survivants racontent leur histoire et propagent la peur, plutôt que de les abattre froidement. Les techniques étaient plutôt variées. Certains passaient expert dans l'art de piquer les « points », d'autre marquaient au fer rouge leurs victimes pour ne pas qu'on leur vole. Néanmoins, ces dernières années, les morts au trappe-trappe avaient grandement diminué, à cause notamment de la désintégration de Grimoire Heart et d'Oracion Seis par Fairy Tail. De plus, les petites guildes noires commençait à éviter ce jeu, principalement parce que le traumatisme engendré chez les habitants ne passait pas inaperçus, et y jouer revenait à se mettre une bonne quantité de mercenaires et autres chasseurs de prime sur le dos. Mais ça restait très populaire, enfin du côté obscure. Officiellement, ce jeu n'existait pas, le conseil n'était même pas au courant. En attendant, Cobra avait intérêt à trouver une explication.

- Bah oui, le trappe-trappe… Tu sais, ce jeu qui consiste à former des équipes, et à aller pourrir une guilde noire. Tu connais pas ? Ceux qui arrivent à mettre à terre le plus de mage gagne.

Macao fronça les sourcils.

- C'est… barbare.

- Pas du tout. Il ne doit y avoir aucun mort, juste des KnockOut. C'est réglementé, comme jeu, quand même. Qu'est-ce que tu crois, qu'on massacre des gens comme ça ? Ha ! Le saint Graal !

Sans se soucier le moins du monde de l'énorme mensonge qu'il venait de sortir, Cobra sortit du fond du placard une fiole, scellé par un système assez complexe, qu'il abattit sur le bar avec un large sourire, sous les yeux ronds du maître de guilde. Le récipient contenait une sorte de liquide incolore, et l'étiquette arborait fièrement :

_Sarin. Neurotoxique de catégorie G. _

_À ne toucher sous aucun prétexte._

_Mirajane_

- Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que ça fait là ça ? Bégaya Macao.

- Sais pas, mais je vais pas y boire pur. C'est violent comme truc. Pas envie de crever.

Le mage de feu déglutit et recula précipitamment, tandis que le dragon slayer sortait une chope. Il se leva, la remplit aux trois quarts d'eau, avant d'actionner le mécanisme sur la bouteille. Il y eu un déclic, et le brun versa cinq gouttes dans le verre avant de refermer le récipient, le tout très rapidement. Il observa tranquillement le mélange, prit une profonde inspiration, avant d'avaler le tout d'un coup. Il fronça un instant les sourcils, apparemment déçu. Puis il fut parcouru d'un frisson.

- Co… Cobra ? Hésita le maître.

Le brun souffla un coup. Une légère brume violette s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il la chassa d'un revers de main, avant d'arborer un sourire narquois.

- J'avais oublié à quel point c'était puissant.

Il rangea d'un geste l'arme de destruction massive dans sa poche.

- Je vais en ville. Réfléchit un peu à une solution pendant ce temps. Lâcha-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, Macao hocha la tête, mal à l'aise. Malgré tout, le trappe-trappe pouvait être une bonne idée pour évacuer l'hostilité des mages…

* * *

Les cloches de la cathédrale sonnèrent au loin. Il était six heures du soir, et le ciel s'assombrissait de plus en plus. Cobra se trouvait au bout d'un des quais de bois du port de Magnolia. Il avait fait quelque course, et il avait repris ses vêtements habituels, un haut noir, un pantalon rouge parcouru de sangles noires et un manteau blanc doublé de violet. Il releva la tête, observant les lourds nuages qui envahissaient le ciel et exposant son visage au caprice de l'Aquilon, annonciateur de mauvais présage. Le matin même, tout indiquait que la journée serait belle. Mais les Dieux, en leur sombre dessein, en avaient décidé autrement, et d'énorme cumulonimbus menaçaient de se déchirer à tout moment. La lumière déclinante du soleil filtrait à peine à travers ses géants célestes. Le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort, faisant voler le long manteau du brun. Il mugissait dans les mats des voiliers, les faisait s'entrechoquer, courbait les branches des arbres et clouait la plupart des oiseaux au sol. Déjà le canal de la ville, d'habitude si docile, se gonflait anormalement, se tordait tel le membre d'une créature démente. La mer se soulevait en vague de plus en plus forte, faisant tanguer les voiliers solidement amarrés. L'eau avait pris une couleur foncée, qui tirait sur le vert, et les lames s'écrasaient contre les frêles digues comme des fauves se serraient attaqué à une jeune proie. Au loin, des charognards marins remontaient à la surface, près à se repaître du corps des victimes de l'orage à venir. Kraken et Léviathan semblaient se dessiner aux creux des vagues, en apparitions fugitives.

Les mains plongées dans les poches, Cobra admirait le spectacle. De la sombre menace nuageuse sortit un grondement sourd, qui résonna dans les falaises proches de la petite ville. Le brun tourna les talons, son manteau claquant au vent. Mieux valait rentrer avant que la nature ne se déchaîne comme elle savait si bien le faire. Il baissa la tête et accéléra le pas. Aussi puissant qu'il avait pu l'être, il ne pouvait rien face à ce qui arrivait. Soudain, alors qu'il était encore sur le quai, cinq hommes armés se dressèrent face à lui. Tous arboraient le même sourire inquiétant, et leurs démarches assurées n'auguraient rien de bon. L'un d'entre eux, le leader sûrement, s'avança. Une immense masse pendait dans son dos, et il portait deux petites cornes sur la tête. Cobra repéra la marque de Twillight Ogre sur son bras, et instinctivement, il sortit les mains de ses poches. Le chef ricana un instant.

- Tu es le type que cette minable guilde a récupéré non ? Tu tombes bien. On va pouvoir rappeler à ses avortons leur dette. Mon nom c'est Teebo, retiens le, déchet.

Il avait craché le dernier mot. Il avança d'un pas, dégainant son imposante arme. Cobra ne tiqua même pas, observant les cinq hommes de son unique œil violet. Seulement cinq ou six petits mètres les séparaient. Le leader fit un second pas. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur démente à l'idée de ce qu'il allait faire, pourtant sa cible était d'un calme incroyable. Sa cible d'ailleurs, qui indiqua du menton les sombres nuages.

- Vous n'avez pas peur ? Demanda-t-il le plus calmement du monde.

Teebo s'arrêta net. Peur ? Ce type osait lui demander s'il avait peur de quelques nuages ? Il explosa d'un grand rire, repris par ses camarades, avant d'afficher un sourire narquois. De tout temps, il avait su distiller l'effroi dans le cœur de ses victimes. Ce type là jouait les durs, mais il ferait bientôt dans son froc. Il le savait très bien.

- Mais mon pauvre vieux, des tempêtes comme ça, j'en mange deux au petit déjeuner ! Beugla-t-il.

Le brun n'avait pas bougé. Il restait toujours debout où il était, et derrière lui, il avait la mer de plus en plus violente. La mer et les nuages, sombre, ténébreux, qui dominaient tout. Le borgne ne semblait pas déranger par le vent, ni par le son des coques des bateaux qui s'entrechoquaient toujours plus violemment. Et son œil, son œil unique étaient plus sinistre que le reste. Mais Teebo savait que toute cette belle assurance disparaîtrait bientôt.

Derrière lui, l'un de ses hommes s'agita, mal à l'aise.

- Ah, je suppose que tu n'as pas l'habitude de fréquenter des gens forts ! Ça expliquerait que tu ne te sois pas enfuie de cette minuscule taverne qui sert de planque à ses troufions !

Un fin sourire apparut sur les lèvres de l'homme. Une bourrasque plus violente frappa le groupe de mages. L'un d'entre eux, au bord du quai, moulina un instant des bras pour ne pas tomber dans l'eau. L'autre n'avait pas cillé. Soit Teebo rêvait, soit ses mains se couvraient de minuscules écailles. Non, il rêvait. Ce type allait bientôt s'enfuir en pleurant.

Quelqu'un déglutit difficilement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois hein ? Que Twillight Ogre est comme Fairy Tail ? On ne craint rien ni personnes !

- Oh, vraiment ?

Le sourire de l'homme s'était élargi. L'œil unique n'était plus qu'une fine pupille verticale brillant d'une lueur malveillante. Il releva lentement les mains, paumes en l'air, comme pour désigner la mer. Les vagues commençaient à passer par-dessus la digue. Un éclair zébra le ciel, suivi d'un grondement effroyable. Ils étaient seuls dans le port, les habitants s'étant barricadés dans leur maison. Une nouvelle bourrasque fit gémir le mat d'un immense vaisseau.

- Donc, tu n'as pas peur de « ça » ?

Un mouvement d'hésitation parcouru les membres de la guilde marchande. Teebo lui, se contenta de ricaner à nouveaux, mais moins fort. Le grondement sourd qui s'échappa de la gorge de l'autre lui sembla plus puissant, plus grave que celui du tonnerre. Il aurait aimé dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais ce mec qui se dressait devant eux, qui se fichait complètement de l'ouragan qui arrivait, ce mec qui respirait le meurtre et le sadisme, ce mec lui faisait peur. Pas la petite peur que vous avez quand un chien vous pourchasse, non… La grande Peur, avec une majuscule. Celle qui vous assaille, qui vous prend aux tripes. Celle qui balance votre cœur dans votre gorge, et le réduit à une minuscule petite pompe qui bat à tout rompre. Celle qui vous rend aussi pâle que la mort elle-même, et qui ne vous lâchera jamais. Car toujours, vous aurez cette image en tête, cette image qui fait fondre vos jambes, qui vous statufie.

- Oracion Seis…

Juste un murmure. C'était l'un de ses hommes qui venait de prononcer ces deux mots interdits. L'énorme vérité éclata aux yeux de Teebo. Il vient de le reconnaître, ce démon. Il ne réfléchit même pas, il se retourne d'un seul coup, lâchant sa masse du même coup, et s'enfuit, tentant de rattraper ses compagnons qui ne l'ont même pas attendue.

Cobra poussa un profond soupir. Adieu anonymat et tranquillité, il allait encore avoir le conseil sur le dos. Il donna un coup dans une des massues laissées par les mages, l'envoyant valser dans l'eau, avant de reprendre sa route. Il n'aurait peut-être pas du effrayer ces mecs, mais bon, c'était trop tentant… Et puis il devait avouer que ça l'avait bien amusé. Maintenant, il fallait qu'il rentre à Fairy Tail, pour profiter une dernière fois de la guilde avant que les soldats ne débarquent.

* * *

Cobra poussa les portes de bois de la guilde. Le vent s'engouffra dans la salle en même temps que lui et pour la énième fois, Roméo se planta devant lui. Sauf que cette fois, les larmes coulaient sur ces joues.

- Tu l'as enlevé, monstre !

Il ne continua pas son accusation habituelle. Il partit se réfugier dans les bras de son père, lui aussi en pleurs. D'un coup de son œil unique, le brun constata que tous les mages étaient dans le même cas. Certains se blottissait dans les bras de leurs compagnons, d'autre faisait les cent pas, énervés. Tous l'observaient avec une sorte de colère noire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda doucement le dragon slayer de sa voix grave si particulière.

Readers, le grand Readers, toujours calme même dans la pire des tempêtes, s'avança vers lui, ses yeux emplis d'une tristesse sourde et ses poings serrés.

- C'est Kinana. On a vu un type avec une crête blonde l'enlever. On a rien pu faire, il était incroyablement rapide.

Kinana ! Racer allait lui payer au centuple et…Étrange, ce Readers qui l'observait avec un regard si accusateur, si agressif. Ça lui faisait mal, horriblement mal, comme si on lui enfonçait un couteau dans le cœur.

- Tu le connais, ce gars. Laki nous a tout dit. Tu es de mèche! Tu nous as utilisés juste pour ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? Hurla l'artiste.

Sa voix vibrait de colère. Il se retenait, il lui offrait une chance de s'expliquer, et Cobra l'en remerciait. Il parcouru l'assemblée du regard, comme pour jauger la situation, mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu leur dire de toutes façons. Il ne savait rien de tout ça. Et de toute façon, il n'avait que le visage de Kinana en tête, ça et rien d'autre. Racer n'avait pas le droit d'enlever une malade. Son regard devait avoir quelque chose de déroutant ou d'anormal, en tout cas la rage dans les yeux de Readers s'estompa un instant. Il n'empêche, tous ces mages l'avaient accueilli sans chercher à connaître son passé. Le dragon slayer fit volte face, tournant le dos à Fairy Tail.

- Hey, où tu vas ? Rugis Roméo.

- Massacrer Oracion Seis et récupérer Kinana. Midnight peut me virer, me défoncer un œil et se foutre royalement de Cubélios, mais il n'a pas le droit de toucher à cette guilde.

D'un geste, le brun ouvrit la porte qui partit se fracasser contre le mur. Au-dehors, la tempête faisait rage. Il s'en fichait. Il s'élança.

* * *

Les chaussures noires frappaient les pavés avec ardeur, éclaboussant le pantalon rouge. Cobra courait à en perdre haleine. Il fallait qu'il la retrouve, absolument. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il le fallait. La pluie giflait sa peau, et le vent mugissant l'empêchait de distinguer un son intéressant. De toutes façons, il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas dans Magnolia, Midnight n'aimait pas la foule. Il avait juste coupé au plus court, il suivait l'instinct de sa bestiole, qui grattait de plus en plus fort sa poitrine. La douleur lui importait peu, « ça » suivait ses sentiments. « Ça » le conduirait droit vert Kinana, même si « ça » le tuerait sûrement avant, mais tant pis. Enfin, il sortit de la ville et s'engouffra dans la forêt. Les branches lacéraient ses bras. Un éclair traversa le ciel, éclairant un instant l'homme trempé jusqu'aux os qui défiait les éléments, ses bras couverts de griffures écarlates. Il trébucha, tomba à genoux, se releva. Sa vue se voila un instant de rouge. Il s'appuya contre un arbre et prit une profonde inspiration, à la recherche d'air. Il se laissa glisser contre le tronc, se retrouvant assit sur l'herbe. Il avait beau respirer, seul un mince filet d'air passait dans ses poumons. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger. Fermant les yeux, le dragon slayer entreprit de calmer sa bestiole, et au passage son cœur. Un second éclair déchira la nuit noire. La pluie tombait en trombe. Cobra aspira enfin un volume d'air satisfaisant. Au loin, le canal de Magnolia sortait de son lit, cherchant de pauvre âme à emporter dans ses flots tourbillonnants. Une goutte de sueur perla sur le front du brun. Penchant la tête en arrière, il ouvrit la bouche et avala un peu d'eau, espérant faire passer le malaise. Il soupira une énième fois, résigné, et se cala un peu plus contre le large tronc, avant de légèrement ramener ses jambes contre son torse. Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, et détendant tout ses muscles, il ferma son unique œil, laissant l'eau frapper son visage.

Pourvu que Kinana tienne le coup...


	10. Chapitre 8 : Baston !

Eyo ! Voilà le chapitre 8 avec un peu de retard, dû à quelques problèmes, vraiment désolé. J'ai arrangé le tout, et je vous annonce donc que ceci et l'avant-dernier chapitre avant le dénouement final du premier arc ! Sinon, j'ai une impression bizarre avec ce chapitre, je sais pas. Enfin vous me direz... Bref, on rentre dans le vif du sujet, avec des scènes d'action que j'ai reproduis comme j'ai pu, j'ai pas l'habitude "-_- . Sinon, j'ai un peu bidouillé mon petit-mot-du-début-qui-commence-à-se-faire-long, pour ceux que ça intéresse.

Merci à Mizu, je me suis bien amusé avec la chanson, à Neko-Gailin, suite Samedi prochain ;), à Laetitia Raven, et oui, Fairy Tail est magique, pour leur review. Merci aussi au revieweur anonyme, sache que si j'ai écris cette fic, c'est avant tout pour combler le manque de fic sur Cobra :3 !

Bonne lecture, et n'hésiter pas à poster un petit message, ça fait toujours plaisir :3 !

* * *

Craquement de l'éclair, grondement du tonnerre, rugissement de la mer, sifflement du vent.

Dans une certaine taverne, on tentait de comprendre, d'éclaircir le mystère, on retournait dans tout les sens le problème, on faisait les cent pas, cloîtré dans la salle par l'orage. Arzack et Biska, habitués à la folie des éléments, étaient partis dans la nuit noire pour retrouver Kinana… ou Cobra. Personne n'arrivait à déterminer de quel côté le dragon slayer était. Oui, il avait un lien avec le blond responsable de l'enlèvement, et il faisait parti d'Oracion Seis. Mais il n'avait pas paru bien terrible durant ces sept derniers jours. Laki affirmait qu'il avait sûrement été obligé de coopérer avec la guilde noire, mais elle était bien la seule à encore croire en lui. Tous cherchaient encore et encore une réponse au mystère qui semblait s'épaissir de plus en plus, et la formidable tempête dehors n'était rien comparée à celle qui régnait dans les cerveaux des mages. Roméo, qui était parti fouiller dans la bibliothèque, revint avec un journal à la main. Il le posa sur une table, exposant la première de couverture aux autres. C'était l'article publié lorsqu'Oracion Seis avait été démantelé, et il était accompagné d'une photo des prisonniers. Le doute n'était plus permis, le journal présentait le dragon slayer comme étant un assassin hors pair et sans remord, une sorte de démon.

Crépitement de la pluie, gémissement des arbres, hurlement du cyclone.

Enfermés dans leurs maisons, les habitants tremblaient de peur. Les éléments se déchaînaient bien plus violemment que d'habitude. Quelque chose clochait. À Magnolia, il était connu qu'une tempête s'apaisait ou redoublait d'ardeur toute les quatre heures, mais celle-ci n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, et les vagues étaient toujours plus grosses tandis que le vent s'acharnait à abattre tout ce qui pouvait l'être. Un énième éclair fendit le ciel, suivi d'un grondement plus sourd encore que les précédents. À Fairy Tail, Macao frappa le bar de son poing, bien décidé à ne pas laisser la bête qui faisait des siennes dehors l'empêcher d'aller chercher Kinana.

* * *

Le noir l'entourait. Ça faisait comme un cocon protecteur. Ça aurait sûrement été agréable s'il n'y avait pas eu cette douleur qui déchirait son corps. Son énergie semblait s'échapper par chaque pore de sa peau, et le froid étirait ses doigts glacés sur lui. Il connaissait ces sensations, il savait ce qui l'attendait s'il cédait. La douleur l'étreignit un peu plus, « ça » allait le finir, là, maintenant. « Ça » attendait ce moment depuis longtemps et « ça » s'en donnait à cœur joie, lacérant sa poitrine et déchiquetant ses organes. Cobra n'en pouvait plus de souffrir. Il n'en pouvait plus de pleurer son vieil ami, de supporter sa sale bestiole, de garder pour lui ses vieux souvenirs. Il en avait assez.

- Hé…

On le secoua. Le cocon se craquela.

- Hé, réveilles-toi !

Il rouvrit un peu sa paupière encore vivante, presque difficilement. Le cocon explosa. La pluie vint gifler son visage. Face à lui, une Angel un peu flou, les plumes de sa robe se détachant à cause du vent, l'observait avec un brin d'inquiétude. Il secoua faiblement la tête, tentant de chasser la douleur, sans succès. Quelque chose frôla sa peau, s'enroula autour de sa taille. Ça planta deux longs objets dans sa cuisse. Une déflagration de puissance parcourue le corps du dragon slayer qui laissa échapper un grognement de plaisir.

- Il t'est arrivé quoi pour que tu sois dans un état pareil ? Demanda la voix de Racer.

Cobra ne lui répondit pas, figé par la stupeur. Ce qu'il avait de planté dans la cuisse, c'était deux crocs. Les crocs de Cubelios. Comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas, le jeune homme effleura les écailles du serpent, qui retira ses canines du corps de son maître. Le reptile violet darda sa langue, léchant les plaies qu'il avait laissées.

- Tu pourrais répondre, quand même. Maintenant que t'as ta bestiole, tu peux devenir poli. Grogna le sprinteur en voyant son compagnon prendre la bête dans ses bras.

En vérité, il disait ça plus pour le plaisir qu'autre chose, il savait très bien qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse. Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'il n'avait pas vu le dragon slayer si heureux ? Il n'arriverait sûrement plus à se détacher de Cubélios avant un bon moment. D'ailleurs, c'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait pleurer de joie. Racer et Angel échangèrent un regard complice. Le monde pouvait bien exploser, le brun ne s'en rendrait pas compte. Le serpent frotta sa joue écailleuse contre celle de Cobra, qui se mit à gratter le cou de l'animal. Il avait complètement oublié Fairy Tail, Kinana, Readers et Laki. Il ne voyait que son vieil ami enfin de retour. Il ne sentait que la peau écailleuse contre la sienne, que la présence rassurante du reptile. Il n'entendait que ses sifflements de joie, ne voyait que la couleur violette de son dos.

Racer toussota un instant.

- Bon, tu pourrais remettre ton bonheur à plus tard ? Y'a Midnight qui veut te parler et j'en ai marre de me prendre cette fichue radée.

Cette fois, un grondement sourd répondit au punk. L'œil du brun s'était allumé d'une rage effrayante, violente, et ses mains se recouvrirent presque imperceptiblement de fines écailles. En réponse à cette colère, le serpent dévoila un instant ses mortels crocs.

- Ouais… Moi aussi il faut que je lui parle…

Cubélios s'enroula automatiquement autour de son corps lorsqu'il se releva. Le sifflement qu'il émit n'avait plus rien d'amical. Angel observa le jeune homme sans comprendre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Murmura-t-elle.

Cobra lui jeta un coup d'œil emplie de rage. Chacun de ses gestes était imprégné d'une fureur digne d'un démon.

- C'est entre lui et moi.

Voyant qu'il ne dirait rien de plus, la jeune femme haussa les épaules, avant de commencer à marcher. Elle connaissait le caractère du brun, il se confierait quand il le souhaiterait.

- Au fait, tu m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu gardais ton œil fermé. Lâcha Racer.

Angel frappa de sa main son front. Le dragon slayer afficha un regard blasé. Le sprinteur les observa sans comprendre.

- Bah quoi ?

* * *

Le quartier général d'Oracion Seis était une simple grotte, assez profonde pour accueillir une trentaine de personne sans problème. Elle débouchait sur une petite clairière circulaire formée par d'énorme chêne et une falaise abrupte. Quelques arbres étaient tombés sous les assauts du vent, d'autres n'avaient plus une feuille, et les nuages noirs parfois illuminés par un éclair donnaient au lieu un aspect sombre, oppressant. S'ajoutait à cela le son du vent mugissant, les ténèbres, l'absence de lune dans le ciel, les craquements secs des vieux troncs et le rideau de pluie. Devant cette base, assez solide pour résister sans problème au cyclone, sous le grondement du tonnerre, Midnight s'amusait. Deux cow-boys de Fairy Tail avaient trouvé la caverne, par chance ou en pistant cet idiot de Racer, et le Noir les avait écrasés. Il jouait maintenant avec la femme. Derrière lui, Imitatia, indifférente, avait ligoté l'homme à l'aide de ces vignes, et celui-ci ne pouvait qu'hurler de douleur en voyant sa compagne se faire battre à mort, sous les rires du mage et de Klodoa, une espèce de bâton surmonté d'un crâne plumeux. Le chef des Oracion Seis envoya valser d'un énième coup de pied sa victime, qui parti s'écraser contre la paroi de la falaise. Il adorait voir la souffrance sur le visage des gens, il en frissonnait de bonheur. Certains étaient dans leur élément lorsqu'ils chantaient, lui c'était lorsqu'il tuait qu'il se sentait bien.

Le bruissement des feuilles lui fit tourner la tête. Des buissons sortirent Racer, Angel et Cobra. À sa vue, le cow-boy tressaillit, et Midnight cru déceler dans ses yeux une étincelle d'espoir. Comme si que le dragon slayer, l'un des plus grands adeptes du trappe-trappe, allait l'aider. Il ricana un instant, sombrement, et salua d'un hochement de tête les nouveaux arrivants, tout en allant chercher sa victime. Il s'apprêtait à la marquer d'une jolie cicatrice dans le dos, lorsqu'une main l'attrapa à la gorge et le plaqua contre la falaise.

- Tu m'expliques maintenant ?

Cobra bouillait de rage. S'il n'avait pas eu besoin de savoir, il aurait sûrement brisé la nuque de son ancien chef. Dans sa poitrine, "ça" battait à tout rompre, déversant un flot continu de puissance dans ses veines.

- Ah, lâcha l'autre avec cet agaçant sourire suffisant, je vois que tu vas mieux, ça fait plaisir à voir.

La jauge de colère du brun monta d'un cran. Cubélios siffla, sa queue fouettant l'air.

- Félicitations pour ta mission.

La curiosité remplaça un instant la rage chez le dragon slayer. Midnight en profita pour se dégager de la poigne du brun, devenu un peu trop puissante à son goût, et se poster au centre de la clairière.

- Quel mission ? Gronda le charmeur de serpent.

Il fit quelque pas en avant, jusqu'à être à trois ou quatre mètres de l'autre. Klodoa, Racer et Angel observaient la scène avec intérêt. Aucun d'entre eux ne savait comment tout cela allait finir, mais s'il y avait combat, ils voulaient prendre les paris. Imitatia avait ligoté la cowgirl, et les deux pauvres mages de Fairy Tail ne pouvaient rien faire.

- Mais celle que je t'avais donnée, et qui consistait à diviser Fairy Tail.

Cobra fronça les sourcils, incrédule.

- Ha, murmura calmement le noir en triturant d'une main sa tresse blanche, tu n'avais pas lu dans mes pensées pendant notre petit combat ?

Le brun tiqua.

- Non mais depuis quand tu refiles des missions par la pensée dégénéré ? Et depuis quand tu massacres un œil à tes alliés ? Rugit-il.

Sa voix résonna contre les falaises, tonna dans l'air. Comme apeurée, la pluie diminua. Le tonnerre lui-même n'aurait pu rivaliser face au hurlement que le brun venait de pousser. Les quatre autres membres d'Oracion Seis échangèrent un regard légèrement paniqué. Personne n'avait encore vu Cobra en colère, et les rumeurs morbides à son sujet étaient légion. L'œil améthyste du brun flambait d'une colère immense, souligné par quelques écailles apparu sur sa peau. L'odeur de sang qui flottait dans l'air entêtait le dragon slayer, et un vieil instinct lui hurlait d'arracher la gorge du type qui se tenait devant lui à coup de dent. Il avait soif, horriblement soif. Soif de meurtre, soif de tuerie, soif de carnage, soif de voir Midnight flotter dans son propre sang. Celui-ci, se rendant compte qu'il avait désormais un dragon et non un humain devant lui, perdit son sourire. La seule personne à avoir réussi à endiguer le poison du charmeur de serpent avait disparu depuis deux ans, mieux valait faire attention maintenant qu'il avait récupéré sa puissance d'antan.

- Tu as bien fait de sauver le maire, ça t'as permis d'avoir leur confiance. Dit-il sur le ton le plus calme possible. Au départ, je comptais m'arranger pour les accuser, et Twillight Ogre aurait terminé le boulot, mais c'est aussi bien de les écraser nous-mêmes. Et tu as récupéré Cubélios, c'était ce que tu voulais non ?

Cobra sembla se détendre, très légèrement. Le cerveau du Noir tentait de trouver tout les éléments qui pourraient calmer le démon qu'il avait sous les yeux. Son père adoptif lui avait un jour confié que le brun possédait une sorte de puissance cachée, qui pouvait le détruire de l'intérieur, non sans avoir emporté avec lui la totalité des êtres vivants sur un rayon d'une trentaine de mètre, voir plus.

- De toutes façons, si tu veux aller à Fairy Tail, c'est trop tard. Maintenant qu'ils savent qui tu es, ils ne voudront plus de toi. Ils vont te prendre pour un monstre. Ajouta le mage noir.

Les épaules du dragon s'affaissèrent, un peu.

- Pour ton œil… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, désolé.

Ça, c'était rare. Midnight qui s'excusait, c'était signe que le monde était proche de la destruction. La rage se dissipa vaguement dans les yeux de Cobra. Le Noir eut un sourire qui se voulait apaisant. Ce fut le moment que choisi Fairy Tail pour débouler dans la petite clairière, Roméo en tête, juste derrière Racer, Klodoa et Angel. Si les Oracion Seis eurent un instant de surprise, ce ne fut pas le cas des mages officiels, qui se jetèrent sans réfléchir sur leur adversaire. Jet et Droy se chargèrent d'Imitatia, et Roméo eu juste le temps de libérer les deux cow-boys avant que la femme-ronce ne maîtrise les membres de Shadows Gear avec facilité. C'était sans compter sur Macao et Wakabe, qui pour une fois était d'accord sur un point : il fallait exploser la guilde noire. Angel dut repousser une Laki plutôt énervée, tandis que Racer faisait la connaissance de Max et ses sables mouvants, peu pratique pour courir. Klodoa de son côté fit face à un ours géant invoqué par Reader, qui s'affairait à dessiner toute une armée de petit soldat. Vijita avait débuté une sorte de… danse de soutien, et Warren servait de lien télépathique pour toute la guilde. La totalité des personnes présentes étaient trempé de la tête au pied à cause de la pluie torrentielle, et lorsqu'un éclair traversait le ciel, on ne voyait qu'un amas de visage déformé par la colère. Les seules sources de lumière, la magie de feu de la famille Combolt, jetaient sur les membres des ombres mouvantes, presque vivantes. Cobra reste un instant interdit devant ce spectacle. Midnight quand à lui, était parfaitement calme, persuadé de la victoire des membres de sa guilde.

- Tu dois choisir ton camp maintenant. Susurra-t-il.

Cobra lui jeta un coup d'œil, et le Noir constata qu'il était loin d'être calmé. Puis à la lumière d'un éclair, le visage d'Arzack apparu, suivi de près par un cri :

- Fairy Tail est une galerie de monstre, un de plus ne nous fait pas peur !

Le brun releva la tête, juste le temps d'apercevoir la silhouette svelte de Racer percuter celle du cow-boy, qui partit voler à quelques mètres de là. À sa gauche, Midnight eut un sourire. Il venait de repérer l'enfant au cœur de la bataille, et il imaginait déjà quelques tortures pour lui. Il leva une main, et de sa paume sortit un rayon vert à spirale jaune, qui fila en direction du môme. Roméo eu juste le temps d'apercevoir l'attaque, trop rapide pour qu'il puisse esquiver. Il ferma les yeux, attendant le coup.

Qui ne vint pas.

Il risqua un regard. Cobra se tenait devant lui. Ses mains couvertes d'écailles mauves, tendu vers l'avant, avaient intercepté l'attaque. Sur son bras droit, un petit serpent doré brillait. Cubélios fit apparaître ses ailes membraneuses et s'élança dans les airs en un sifflement. Un énième éclair traversa le ciel, éclairant Racer qui leva un poing.

- Trente joyaux sur Midnight !

À l'autre bout du champ de bataille, Angel asséna un coup dévastateur sur le crâne de Vijita, l'interrompant dans sa… danse, avant de lever à son tour l'une de ses frêles mains.

- Cinquante sur Cobra !


	11. Chapitre 9 : Défaite ou Victoire ?

Pouah ! J'ai envie de dormir ! Heureusement que je vous aime bien, sinon je n'aurai pas posté... Sans rire, je ressemble à un zombie. Donc voilà, le chapitre le plus long à ce jour, faut dire, qu'il y avait pas mal de chose à dire. Je ne sais pas si vous aurez quelque chose la semaine prochaine, il faut que j'organise mon scénario, désolé. Sinon, c'est la première fois que je m'essaye aux scènes d'action, alors n'hésiter pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Enfin bref, j'ai plein de review ! Ça fait hyper plaisir ! Merci à Mizu, tu vas être servi en baston!, à Hudgi, mais tu ne manques pas d'imagination ma petite !, à l'anonyme, suspens terminé !, à Queenie, nouvelle lectrice adepte du yaoi *o*!, et à Neko, Oracion Seis est trop balèze, c'est pour ça !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La Lune avait pris une étrange teinte orangée, fâchée de ne pas pouvoir assister au spectacle qui se déroulait sur Terre. Les épais nuages d'orages parcourus d'éclair lui bouchaient la vue, et les roulements du tonnerre auraient bien pu être ses grondements de colère. Tout près de l'horizon, elle tentait vainement de glisser un rayon, d'entrapercevoir ce qui pouvait bien se passer. C'est qu'elle avait envie de savoir, de connaître la fin de cette affaire qu'elle avait discrètement suivi. La Lune est curieuse, elle observe les hommes dans leur moindre fait, lit les contes par-dessus les épaules, scrute les amants, surveille les ivrognes, épie les assassins, accompagne les rôdeurs… Mais elle n'a qu'une partie des histoires, l'autre est jalousement gardé par le Soleil. Pour une fois que le dénouement lui était offert, elle ne pouvait pas y assister, alors elle s'échauffait, s'excitait, trépignait de rage, sans que personne ne puisse s'en douter.

Dans le quartier général de Twillight Ogre, le maître Banaboster suait à grosses gouttes devant ce que ses subordonnés venaient de lui dire. Oracion Seis était là, tout prêt. Oracion Seis était avec Fairy Tail. Oracion Seis allait venir les voir, et le conseil magique mettrait du temps à arriver, trop de temps. Ils ne trouveraient que des cadavres, des amas de chair sans vie. La guilde noire ne ferait pas de quartier, et pitié ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire. Les vers de la terreur grouillaient dans les ventres des membres, se tordant, partant grignoter le cœur, et au dehors la tempête grondait, frappait aux fenêtres, lacéraient de ces griffes le bois du bâtiment. Le hurlement du vent semblait être poussé par une horde de loups venus des enfers, et le moindre coin d'ombre se transformait en un repaire de monstres enragés, prêt à emporter les passants dans un autre monde. Chaque gouttes d'eau tombée du ciel semblaient un démon de plus atterrissant sur terre à la lueur tremblante des bougies, seul moyen de s'éclairer, l'électricité étant coupé. La guilde avait peur, et elle avait bien raison.

* * *

Un éclair déchira le ciel, éclairant les visages de Midnight et Cobra. Le Noir, pour s'être longtemps entraîné à cela, était en parti immunisé au venin du dragon slayer, mais celui-ci connaissait toutes les techniques de son adversaire, et prévoyait le moindre coup tandis que Cubélios virevoltait au-dessus d'eux, frappant dés que le chef d'Oracion Seis baissait sa garde. Autour d'eux, Fairy Tail se battait avec toute la férocité dont elle pouvait faire preuve. Racer n'arrivait plus à courir convenablement, gêné par les sables mouvants de Max, la fumée de Wakabe et les plantes de Droy. Imitatia devait faire face à un cow-boy et deux mages de feu déchaînés, et Klodoa avait devant lui son double, créé par Laki, ainsi que toute une cohorte de soldat de plomb d'un bon mètre de haut, dirigé par la main experte de Readers. Vijita et Warren étaient toujours en soutien, quand à Angel, elle s'était débarrassé de Jet et Nab et contemplait le combat le plus violent au lieu de prêter main forte à ses alliés.

Cobra prit une inspiration, et lança un énième souffle empoisonné. La brume mauve qui s'échappa de ses lèvres fut dissipé par une distorsion de son adversaire, qui répliqua à l'aide d'un rayon vert torsadé de jaune, facilement esquivé. Le brun poussa un soupir, essoufflé, et Midnight afficha un sourire victorieux. Son ancien subordonné possédait moins de magie que lui, ce qui le désavantageait beaucoup dans un long combat. Il s'élança, un poing chargé de magie prêt à frapper. Le dragon slayer fit un pas de côté, attrapa le bras du Noir avant de le lancer de toutes ses forces vers Cubelios, qui ouvrit grand la bouche, dévoilant ses crocs suitant de venin. Le chef des Oracion Seis agrippa le sol, freinant sa chute et réussissant à échapper à la morsure. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer, lorsqu'un énorme ange aux bras immensément long se dressa devant lui et le frappa à l'aide d'une masse gigantesque. Midnight reçue le coup de plein fouet, et parti s'écraser contre la falaise toute proche. Cobra releva la tête, croisant deux yeux bleus ciel.

- Angel ?

La jeune femme lui sourit.

- Tu permets que je te rejoigne ? J'ai des choses à faire dans les guildes légales…

L'invocatrice rougit brièvement, et son ami lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé tandis que Cubélios se posait à ses côtés.

- Ouais, je vois le genre…

Un bruit lui fit tourner la tête, et il se mit en garde. Midnight poussa un grondement sourd en s'extirpant de la roche.

- Vous allez me le payer… Murmura-t-il.

Angel fit disparaître le premier ange, puis jeta trois pièces d'or en l'air, murmurant presque imperceptiblement :

- Le coût sera de trente, Sitael.

Une lumière aveuglante émergea des pièces, et lorsqu'elle se dissipa, un énorme personnage se dressait derrière la Blanche. Un homme vêtu d'une toge, et aux anormalement longs doigts qui s'enroulait comme des serpents. Sur sa face, il n'y avait qu'une immense bouche, sa peau avait des reflets pourpres et il possédait quatre immenses ailes blanches. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient jusqu'à ses genoux, couvrant l'endroit où ses yeux auraient du se situer. Il mesurait bien une vingtaine de mètres, et son pouce en faisait sûrement cinq.

- Allez, bon appétit. Susurra l'invocatrice.

L'ange ouvrit sa gueule, dévoilant deux rangées de dents aiguisées en un sourire carnassier, et s'élança sur Midnight. Celui-ci sauta et les immenses doigts qui tentaient de l'attraper se refermèrent sur le vide. Il se retrouva sur la main de l'invocation, qui le porta vers sa bouche, dardant sa langue râpeuse dans le but de gober le Noir. D'un second bond, le repas réussi à échapper à son sort en se perchant au sommet du crâne du géant. Un battement d'aile lui fit tourner la tête, et il esquiva de peu les crocs de Cubelios avec un pas sur le côté. Malheureusement pour lui, les griffes empoisonnées de Cobra, perché sur son serpent, arrivaient juste après et déchirèrent son bras droit. Il tenta de répliquer mais c'était trop tard, le reptile avait déjà emmené son maître hors de portée. Il grogna, lançant un autre rayon torsadé tout en sachant qu'il n'atteindrait pas sa cible. Son support trembla, et il s'aperçut que l'ange s'élevait pesamment. L'invocation monta l'une de ses mains à hauteur de sa chevelure. Au centre de la paume, Angel, les bras croisés, affichait un sourire victorieux. Elle pointa l'un de ses ongles vers le bas, et baissant les yeux, Midnight constata qu'il était désormais à une quarantaine de mètres du sol, quoique l'être ailé s'élève encore. Il grimaça. S'il attaquait la Blanche, le géant disparaitrait et il s'écraserait sur terre avec la grâce d'une crêpe gisant sur le carrelage de la cuisine.

* * *

Au sol, Racer avait réussi à se sortir des sables mouvants et à mettre hors d'état de nuire Max, mais il lui restait à se débarrasser d'un Wakabe de plus en plus énervant. Le soutien des danses de Vijita avait disparu, suite à l'intervention d'Imitatia, qui avait également éliminé un Droy jugé encombrant. Warren liait toute la guilde par télépathie, permettant ainsi un très bon travail d'équipe grâce auquel Klodoa avait abdiqué. Le combat qui se déroulait était donc du sept contre deux. Six, Warren ne pouvant pas bouger tout en utilisant au maximum sa magie. Cinq, Arzack étant très diminué, et Roméo peut expérimenter. Néanmoins, Imitatia avait plusieurs brûlures un peu partout sur son corps, dont une sur le bras qui l'empêchait de bien bouger, et Racer avait été touché par une attaque plutôt violente au pied, aussi il ne courait plus aussi rapidement. Les deux Oracion Seis, dos contre dos, étaient entouré par Fairy Tail. Pour eux, le seul point positif était que la pluie avait cessé de tomber, ce dont on se fichait.

_On les a comme des souris ! _Lâcha Laki par la pensée. _Readers, tu peux dessiner une structure en pierre ? J'ai un superbe jaillissement de mes facultés intellectuelles !_ _Je t'aide pour les fondations !_ _Les autres, à l'assaut !_

Readers hocha la tête, et sortant son carnet, se mit au travail. La mage de bois tendit les mains en avant, et aussitôt de solides poutres sortirent du sol, s'enroulèrent sur elles-mêmes et commencèrent à emprisonner les deux mages noirs. Ceux-ci réagirent rapidement, s'élançant pour échapper au piège. Racer fonça droit sur Roméo, mais se stoppa, échappant de peu aux tirs précis d'Arzack. Il voulut reprendre sa course, malheureusement deux boules de feu jaunes vinrent s'écraser contre ses pieds avant qu'il ne puisse repartir, et il fut surprit de constater qu'elles collaient, le clouant là où il était. Il croisa le regard déterminé de l'enfant, qui eu tôt fait d'engluer totalement ses jambes. Imitatia quand à elle, fit face à un rempart de feu violet et de fumée, et subit bientôt le même sort que son compagnon. Elle lança une dernière attaque, touchant Warren au ventre, avant que les poutres ne se referment sur les deux Oracion Seis en formant un solide dôme de bois. Un cube de pierre pourvu d'une minuscule ouverture apparut par-dessus, renforçant la prison. Wakabe s'avança, et glissa son cigare, miraculeusement allumé après le déluge, dans l'interstice. La fumée pénétra à l'intérieur, et un cri féminin surgit de la structure, suivi de près par un hurlement masculin.

- Non ! C'est pas juste ça ! Tricheur ! En plus je déteste le tabac !

Le mage sourit à ses compagnons.

- Je me charge d'eux, ils sont à ma merci maintenant. Arzack, Roméo, mettez les blessés à l'abri. Les autres, aidez Cobra et sa copine contre le chef de la bande.

Le cow-boy s'exécuta immédiatement, partant voir l'état de sa compagne tandis que Roméo s'occupait de Warren. Makao, lui, jeta un coup d'œil alentour, avant de froncer les sourcils.

- Où sont-ils ?

Readers toussota doucement, attirant l'attention des autres mages, avant de pointer le ciel.

- Je crois que nous ne sauront d'aucune utilité…

Un rayon de lumière transperça les ténèbres ambiantes. Le Soleil se levait, dardant ses rayons à travers la couche nuageuse et la colorant d'un magnifique rouge. L'astre céleste éclaira brièvement, à plus de quatre cents mètres de hauteur, un énorme ange violet portant sur sa tête le chef d'une des trois plus dangereuses guildes noires.

* * *

Sitael, son invocatrice posée sur son épaule gauche, avait cessé de s'élever, et il tentait maintenant à l'aide de ses immenses doigts d'attraper Midnight. Celui-ci d'ailleurs, n'était pas dans la meilleure des situations. D'un côté, il devait esquiver les assauts répétés de l'être ailé qui tentait de le gober, de l'autre, il fallait qu'il échappe aux griffes acérées de Cobra qui voulait le réduire en miettes. De plus, son bras commençait à le faire souffrir, signe que le venin agissait. Même s'il était sûrement la seule personne à pouvoir rester en vie avec le poison du dragon slayer dans les veines, il était tout de même atteint. Il lui restait que peu de façons de s'en sortir. Le Noir était sur la main du géant, qui ouvrait déjà en grand sa bouche. Il sauta sur l'épaule droite de l'invocation, esquiva les crocs de Cubelios et le coup de Cobra, bondit dans le dos de l'ange, à l'endroit où les ailes étaient reliés aux omoplates, et frappa, sans hésiter. Il y eu un craquement sec. Sitael poussa un cri à la limite de l'animal, deux de ses membres désormais inutile et pendant lamentablement. Les deux autres ailes battaient l'air avec plus de vigueur, tentant de combler l'absence de leurs jumelles. Mais ce fut insuffisant, et l'être céleste se mit à descendre. Midnight afficha un sourire victorieux, remettant en place sa tresse.

- Voilà, comme ça, on pourra se battre normalement, sur la terre ferme.

Cobra et Angel échangèrent un regard. Sans hésiter, la jeune femme sauta dans le vide. Cubelios exécuta une pirouette, récupérant l'invoquatrice sur son dos, puis celle-ci leva la main. L'ange disparut, et le Noir chuta.

De haut. De très haut.

Il poussa un hurlement de rage. D'un mouvement, il pivota pour faire face au sol, et tendant les mains en avant, il lança sa plus puissante attaque. Sa chute fut légèrement ralentie, mais il tombait toujours à toute vitesse. Puis, Midnight sentit un petit frisson désagréable parcourir son dos. Vraiment petit, quasi infime, mais porteur d'une très mauvaise nouvelle. Imperceptible, mais annonciateur d'un coup vraiment très douloureux. Infinitésimal, mais suffisant pour qu'il tourne la tête.

Arrêt sur image.

Cobra avait sauté de son serpent et se trouvait juste derrière lui. Ses mains couvertes d'écailles, devant lui, étaient entouré d'une aura mauve, presque noir, formant deux larges fouets qui s'apprêtaient à s'abattre sur lui. Entre les doigts du dragon slayer se trouvait une fiole, qui portait une étiquette que le Noir put parfaitement lire.

_Sarin. Neurotoxique de catégorie G._

_À ne toucher sous aucun prétexte._

_Mirajane_

Ralenti.

Les fouets noirs englobèrent Midnight. La douleur envahit son corps d'un seul coup, le venin s'infiltrant par chaque pore de sa peau. Oh certes, il survivrait, mais dans quel état... Et cette immense vague de souffrance, ce monstrueux choc, lui montait à la tête, semblait résonner dans son cerveau.

Retour à la normale.

Le Noir, projeté par l'attaque, s'écrasa violemment contre le sol, formant un cratère au centre de la clairière et soulevant un nuage de poussière. Cubelios rattrapa son maitre et le déposa délicatement, avec Angel, sous les applaudissements de Fairy Tail. Laki bondit sur le dragon slayer en poussant un cri de joie, bientôt suivi de Jet et Droy, en partie remis de leurs blessures.

- C'était énorme ! Lâcha Wakabe.

- Magnifique ! Rugit Arzack.

- Démentiel ! Surenchérit Max.

Tous se jetèrent pêle-mêle sur Cobra, et lorsqu'enfin il pu respirer, Readers s'approcha. Il ôta son haut de forme, et exécuta une révérence, s'inclinant bien bas.

- Merci pour le spectacle, c'était magique.

Le brun gratta un peu l'arrière de sa tête. Autant de compliment d'un coup, ça faisait un peu beaucoup pour lui, il se sentait presque gêner. Angel ne put s'empêcher de sourire en observant la scène. Son vieil ami étouffé par la joie de Fairy Tail, c'était mignon comme tout.

- Tu devrais changer de magie. Celle-là ne te vas pas très bien je trouve.

La Blanche sursauta, et tournant la tête, elle aperçue Makao.

- Il parait qu'il existe une magie des anciens dieux. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

La jeune femme réfléchit un instant, avant d'acquiescer.

- Ouais, je verrais.

Les rires de Fairy Tail s'élevaient dans l'air. La pluie avait cessé, le vent ne mugissait plus, le canal ne sortait plus de son lit. La lumière du soleil éclaira un instant le cratère et Midnight, encore vivant malgré tout. Les digues n'avaient finalement pas céder. Et la cathédrale de Magnolia se dressait toujours aussi fièrement, tutoyant les nuages. Le cyclone était passé. Soudain, Cobra releva la tête, tendant l'oreille. Il s'écarta précipitamment de la guilde officielle. Laki ouvrit la bouche, mais Angel la devança.

- Conseil ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Il afficha un pauvre sourire tandis que Cubélios s'enroulait autour de son corps, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

- Même pas la peine de tenter de s'enfuir, ils ont mis la dose. Au moins trois cohortes.

La Blanche poussa un soupir.

- Bon, il est temps de payer alors. C'est toi qui va prendre le plus, vu le nombre de partie de trappe-trappe.

Makao sursauta.

- Attends, tu m'avais dit qu'on ne devait pas tuer. Et que…

Le léger rire d'Angel le coupa. Puis elle sembla se ressaisir, toussotant un instant.

- Trappe-trappe : jeu consistant à récolter des villageois, qui font office de point. Principal cause de massacre sur les hameaux sans défense. Bien des techniques, plus ou moins destructrices, ont été mises au point au cours des siècles. Exemple : Midnight est un « méticuleux ». Cela signifie qu'il lance une attaque la plus destructrice possible, puis abat les survivants. Raven Tail pratique le « rabattage », ils poussent les points dans un vaste piège et ramassent derrière. Des questions ?

La mâchoire de Makao s'était décrochée. Tout Fairy Tail observait les deux anciens mages noirs avec des yeux ronds. Laki leva un doigt hésitant.

- Oui ? Susurra l'invocatrice.

- Et… Et vous ? Questionna la mage de bois.

- Cobra est adepte de la « chasse », qui consiste à attraper les points comme on attrape les lapins avant de les relâcher complètement paniqués. C'est plus pour le plaisir qu'autre chose.

- J'ai jamais tué un villageois, n'empêche. Murmura le concerné tout en grattant le cou de son serpent.

- C'est pas prouvé ça. Cubelios, il se nourrit pas de radis. Moi, je préfère voler les points et faire s'évader ceux des autres, c'est beaucoup plus amusant.

Silence. Les membres de Fairy Tail échangèrent un regard. Soudain, quelque chose sembla revenir à Jet.

- Où est Kinana ?

Personne n'eut le temps de donner une réponse. Des buissons surgirent une myriade de soldats armés, qui en peu de temps encerclèrent les deux adeptes du trappe-trappe, les sommant de lever les mains. Un grondement de moteur retentit, et un fourgon blindé jaillit de la forêt. Il s'arrêta brusquement, en dérapage, l'une des portières s'ouvrant à la volée. Un homme aux cheveux noirs coiffés en un rapide chignon en sortit. Il portait l'uniforme du royaume, avec l'emblème du conseil, et une cape blanche couvrait ses épaules. Laharl.

- C'est terminé Oracion Seis ! Rugit-il.

Les portes arrière du véhicule furent ouvertes, et les membres de la guilde noire poussés à y entrer. Lorsque le tour de Cobra vint, celui-ci se tourna vers Cubélios.

- Reste avec Fairy Tail, d'accord ?

Le reptile approuva, un peu tristement. Puis le dragon slayer posa son œil unique sur l'envoyé du conseil.

- Il est victime d'une malédiction. Si tu veux faire une bonne action…

Le soldat fronça les sourcils. Il s'approcha du serpent. Celui-ci dévoila un instant ses crocs, sifflant de colère, mais Cobra fit claquer sa langue et son compagnon se calma instantanément. Laharl s'agenouilla, posa une main sur le crâne du reptile et ferma les yeux. Il les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, apparemment étonné.

- Effectivement. Je vais m'occuper de son cas.

Il donna quelques ordres. Cobra ne put voir la suite. On le poussa dans le fourgon, et le pire voyage qu'il n'est jamais fait débuta. Comme tout les dragons slayers, Cobra avait horreur des transports. La route était cahoteuse, le conducteur brutal et les gardes violents, mais le pire restait les autres mages noirs. Midnight gisait dans un coin, incapable de bouger ou de parler, Imitatia fixait la paroi en face d'elle, indifférente, Klodoa murmurait des malédictions et Racer ne quittait pas des yeux les deux traîtres, sans rien dire.

* * *

Cobra soupira. Il avait réussi à oublier à quel point la prison pouvait être ennuyeuse lorsqu'il était libre. Enfermé dans une sorte de cube doré, qui flottait dans une pièce vide, la seule chose qui le liait au reste du monde était une passerelle. Une plate-forme flottait à proximité de sa cage, et dessus se tenait son garde. La principale occupation du charmeur de serpent était de lire les pensées de l'autre homme. Or, tous les soldats qui passaient ne souhaitaient qu'une chose, surveiller un détenu au regard moins perçant que les siens. Du coup, le brun comptait le nombre de sentinelles qu'il arrivait à faire craquer. Il en était à vingt. Il était en prison depuis un jour, huit heures, trente-cinq minutes et quarante-neuf secondes. Le jeune homme avait encore quatre-vingt-deux ans, trois-cent-soixante-trois jours, quinze heures, vingt-quatre minutes et onze secondes en cellule à passer. Égrené le temps, c'était sa deuxième occupation, tout aussi palpitante que la première. Il avait également fait le bilan de toutes les fissures, bosses et creux de la salle et il connaissait par cœur les inscriptions écrites ici et là dans la pièce. Il s'ennuyait, ferme. Familièrement, on aurait dit qu'il se faisait chier comme un rat mort, ce qui était tout aussi vrai. Il poussa un second soupir (qui était en réalité le… cent-soixante-douzième, s'il ne se trompait pas) et recommença à agacer le garde, en grattant le bord de sa cellule dorée.

Scratch scratch.

Le gardien devant sa cage s'agita, apparemment au bord de la crise de nerfs. En même temps, ça faisait bien deux heures que Cobra lui faisait subir ça. S'il ne voulait pas devenir fou, il n'avait qu'à donner au dragon slayer de quoi s'occuper.

Scratch scratch.

Le geôlier se retourna et ouvrit la bouche, apparemment très énervé, avant de la refermer aussitôt et de reprendre sa place. Le brun eut un petit sourire. Ce gars avait peur de lui, et il le gardait, quelle blague.

Scratch scratch.

L'homme tapait maintenant du pied, essayant de rendre la pareille à son agaçant prisonnier. Malheureusement pour lui, il en fallait beaucoup plus pour énerver le charmeur de serpent.

Scratch scratch.

Cette fois, l'homme prit son courage à deux mains, se retourna, et ouvrit la bouche. L'œil pourpre se posa instantanément sur lui, et presque aussitôt son énergie se dissipa. Néanmoins, il murmura d'une petite voix.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ?

Cobra haussa les épaules.

- Rien, j'm'ennuie, c'est tout.

Le gardien eut un instant de surprise, puis il se mit à chercher fébrilement dans une poche de sa veste. Il en sortit un carnet et un crayon, qu'il fit passer dans la cellule du jeune homme.

- Tenez. Dessinez, écrivez, comme vous voulez, mais arrêtez ça je vous en supplie…

Cobra récupéra les deux objets avec un petit sourire.

- Mec, si je compte bien, et dieu sait que j'ai que ça à foutre, t'est le premier geôlier sur les cent-quatre-vingt-trois qui m'ont gardé tout au long de ma vie à avoir un peu de compassion.

Un « de rien » presque imperceptible passa entre les lèvres de l'homme, puis il se repositionna. Le dragon slayer s'assit en tailleur, mordillant le bout du crayon. Il ouvrit le cahier, et une feuille glissa. La récupérant, il faillit s'étouffer de surprise. C'était un dessin qui le représentait lui, Cobra, endormi dans un lit au côté d'une jeune femme souffrante, Kinana. Le rendu était superbe, les ombres parfaitement maîtrisées et chaque détail, chaque pli semblait réel. La signature de Readers était présente en bas de l'esquisse. Forcément. Restait à savoir comment le tracé était arrivé ici, au cœur d'une prison ultra protégée. Il ne le saurait sûrement jamais. Il plia soigneusement l'image, et la glissa dans l'unique poche de son pantalon, qui était par ailleurs son seul vêtement. Le pantalon des bagnards n'en était pas vraiment un. C'était plutôt une sorte de loque auquel on aurait rajouté un bout de tissus pour faire une sorte de renfoncement, sur le côté, qui servait, en gros, de poche. En très gros. Dans la pratique, là-dite poche était souvent trouée, et donc inutilisable. Cobra tourna les pages du carnet, avant de s'arrêter, au hasard. Là, il se mit à écrire.

_Dans une Fairy tail en déchéance_

_Je me suis ainsi réveillé, brisé_

_Et j'ai trouvé là des mages attristés_

Qu'est-ce qui rimait avec déchéance ? Allégeance, séance, doléance… Doléance, condoléances !

_Mes sincères condoléances_

_À vous qui ne cherchez pas la vengeance_

_Vous ne connaissiez pas mon passé_

Quoiqu'à bien y réfléchir, les membres de la guilde en voulait quand même à Acnologia. Mais ils ne le pourchassaient pas, conscient que c'était inutile.

_Vous m'avez pourtant apprécié_

_Je vous prête à jamais allégeance _

Depuis le temps qu'il voulait finir cette chanson, c'était maintenant chose faite. Il fredonna doucement les paroles, pour vérifier que rien ne clochait, puis, satisfait, il tourna la page. Il voulait profiter de l'occasion pour coucher sur papier de vieilles chansons. Un déclic résonna dans la pièce vide. Il tourna la tête. Au bout de la passerelle qui reliait la cage au reste du monde, l'immense porte de fer coulissa, laissant passer quatre personnes. Deux femmes, un homme et un enfant, que Cobra connaissait bien. Kinana, Laki, Readers et Roméo. Plus pour la forme qu'autre chose, il glissa le carnet dans son dos. Arrivé devant la cellule, le dessinateur releva son haut de forme.

- Bonjour, comment vas-tu ?

Le dragon slayer eut un rictus amusé. Il désigna du pouce son garde.

- Je m'ennuis, et il peut témoigner.

Les épaules du geôlier s'affaissèrent. La mage de bois secoua la tête.

- Je vois… Enfin Roméo avait un mot du cœur à dire.

L'œil mauve du brun se posa sur l'enfant, qui fixait ses pieds.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir été aussi méfiant, murmura-t-il, j'aurai du te faire confiance.

En réponse, le jeune mage de feu eut droit à un second sourire. Le brun ne lui en voulait pas vraiment. Dans un sens, l'enfant avait eu raison… Le prisonnier se mit à observer la quatrième personne. La seule qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment, à dire vrai. Kinana jouait avec ses petits doigts, les entortillant doucement. Elle le fixait de ses yeux émeraude. Elle s'avança doucement, poussée par ses compagnons.

- On m'a tout raconté.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Readers.

- Vraiment tout. Et je voulais vous remercier Cobra…

Le dragon slayer leva une main, stoppant net la phrase de la jeune femme.

- Pas la peine de me vouvoyez. Et mon nom est Erick.

La non-mage sursauta. Un large sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

- D'accord Erick. Alors merci-kina !

Encore un numéro. Fairy Tail était vraiment une guilde bien spéciale. Un second déclic retentit dans la salle, et la porte de fer s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant pénétrer un Makao aux anges, qui agitait une feuille.

- On a réussi ! Tu es libre Cobra !

Le concerné tiqua, observant le bout papier, incrédule.

- Blue Pegasus et Lamia Scale nous ont aidés, ainsi que le maire de Magnolia. Maintenant qu'il sait que tu l'as sauvé d'une mort certaine, et que sans toi Oracion Seis s'en serait pris à la ville, il t'est incroyablement reconnaissant.

- Mais ? Murmura le prisonnier qu'il n'allait pas le rester bien longtemps.

- Mais il ne faut pas que tu approches Angel pendant une année entière.

Le dragon slayer haussa un sourcil.

- Elle a aussi été délivré. Apparemment, Hibiki de Blue Pegasus l'aime beaucoup, et ce malgré le meurtre de Karen. Enfin bref, tu n'as pas le droit de te déplacer sans un membre de la guilde pendant un moment, et tu ne pourras t'occuper que de mission bien spécifique. Ah, et le conseil passera dans un an, et demandera de tes nouvelles. Si le rapport est négatif, tu retournes en prison. Ça te va ?

- Ouvre ça et ça m'ira. Lâcha le dragon slayer en donnant un petit coup dans la paroi de sa cage.

* * *

Cobra s'étira, fourbu. Les transports n'étaient pas, mais alors pas du tout son fort. Il n'était pas malade au point de gémir de douleur, mais il était obligé de sommeiller accoudé à la fenêtre, sans quoi il repeignait le sol avec ses tripes. Et malgré cela, lorsque le calvaire était fini, il avait toujours une horrible envie de dormir, ce qui triplait son agressivité. Et puis en réalité, la totalité de Fairy Tail était venue voir le brun en prison, aussi avaient-ils été assez... serrés.

- On dirait que c'est commun à tous les dragons slayers, le mal des transports. Plaisanta Max.

La seconde qui suivait, il avait fusionné avec le mur de la guilde, face contre bois. Le charmeur de serpent poussa un long bâillement en pénétrant dans sa nouvelle demeure, et monta directement dans sa chambre pour retrouver son lit, sous les yeux du reste de la guilde. Laki échangea un regard avec Makao.

- En somme, il est un peu comme Luxus, murmura la mage de bois. Dormir, manger, faire un peu de musique, se battre et dormir.

Le maître hocha doucement la tête.

- Si c'est le cas, alors mieux vaut ne pas le réveiller. Répondit-il.

Les autres mages, pénétrant sur la pointe des pieds dans la taverne-moulin, approuvèrent.

- Déjà que le conseil ne nous apprécie pas tellement, il faut qu'on récupère un mage noir. Les ennuis ne sont pas finis … Lâcha Readers.


	12. HS : Drap

Hey hey !

Alors voilà un petit HS. Pas la peine de râler, c'est tout ce que vous aurez pour cette semaine, désolé. Enfin normalement. Si je trouve le temps de commencer mon second arc, vous aurez le deuxième chapitre ! Néanmoins, vu le nombre de gens qui voulait un petit Cobra x Kinana ( 1 personne...), je me devais de vous en servir un non ? Bref, un petit HS, on l'on paresse, parce que non de dieu, ça fait du bien. Merci à Bymeha pour l'ensemble de ces reviews, et oui, c'était une sorte de fin sans en être une, à Laetita Raven, c'est pour ça qu'on aime FT !, à Mizu, bah oui je suis tes conseils petit, et à Hudgi, okay, plus de -kina... Peut-être :P .

Oh, et j'ai un petit dessin de la salle du moulin, là. Merci à Bymeha pour le truc, et j'offre des cookie à ceux qui termine le puzzle :3 :

ww w. noel shack 2012- 47-1353836655-des sin-sale-du -moulin . png

Bon, j'ai eu beau faire, il manque après noelshack le point com et un slash, désolé '-_- ... Voyez, il veut même pas entendre parler de com, incroyable hein ? Je suis obligé de l'écrire en toute lettre et sans le point, sinon il passe pas. Ah, et il faut dégager les espaces.

Si ça marche pas, bah je suis dégoutée. Oui c'est tout ptit, mais c'est juste un chtit croquis XD . Oh, et je viens de me rendre compte... Il peut pas y avoir d'échelle de corde, vu comme c'est placé '-_-, sans parler des pâles du moulin qui devraient se trouver au-dessus...

Je suis vraiment douée T_T. Enfin bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

Début du printemps, Aube : derrière la guilde-moulin.

Laki, chargée du linge, observait le drap sur toutes les coutures. Non pas qu'il soit fait d'une matière particulière, ou qu'il ait une couleur étrange, non. C'était un simple bout de tissus. Fin, et qui claquait au vent. Pas de trace de magie, de malédiction, de sorcellerie, d'envoûtement, de surnaturel ou d'une quelconque diablerie. Un textile anodin, doux au toucher, résistant à l'eau chaude. Flanelle pur coton. De la qualité, Macao l'avait récupéré avant qu'on ne les expulse de l'ancien bâtiment. Rien d'anormal, tout de banal. Absence à peu près total de quoi que se soit qui pouvait sortir de l'ordinaire. Rien, nada, niet, nein, no, nie, nuk, yox, ez, ikke, tidak, hindi. Un simple morceau d'étoffe blanc. Presque chaste. Pratiquement pur. Quasi angélique.

Quasi.

Un simple bout de tissus, avec au centre, une tache de sang.

La mage de bois poussa un grondement sourd. Comment avait-il osé ? Comment est-ce qu'il avait pu faire ça ? Ce fichue Cobra allait lui payer. Elle plia rapidement le drap, le jeta sur son épaule et se dirigea à grand pas vers la guilde. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sous son pied, et elle grimpa les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre. Bifurquant, elle se retrouva sur le balcon arrière de la guilde. Accolé au mur, une échelle de corde permettait l'accès au grenier. De cette pièce, un second dispositif, de bois cette fois, montait à une petite salle circulaire. Le dernier étage du bâtiment, où on trouvait jadis la meule que le petit moulin entrainait et qui servait désormais d'antre au dragon slayer. Il l'avait aménagé, au départ à l'aide de vieux matelas, de quelques coussins et d'une ou deux peintures hautes en couleur de Readers, puis avec des meubles sur mesure. Il avait même installé une baie vitrée et une cheminée, mais personne ne savait comment il avait fait, ni où il avait trouvé les matériaux. Il semblait qu'en matière de débrouillardise, Cobra égalait Luxus. Ne pas être décapité par le brun lorsqu'on venait le déranger quand il paressait là-haut relevait de l'extraordinaire, et jusqu'à maintenant, Readers et Kinana restait les seules personnes à pouvoir poser un pied dans ce salon improvisé. Sans savoir pourquoi, Laki ne pouvait pénétrer dans l'antre. Néanmoins, elle était bien décidée à faire connaître son point de vue au dragon slayer. Elle attrapa le premier échelon.

* * *

Kinana admirait le paysage. De là où elle était, elle pouvait voir le passage menant à la guilde, fait de hautes marches de pierre délabrées et enserré par deux petites falaises. La lueur du soleil levant leur donnait une couleur orangée absolument magnifique, et qui changeait doucement pour tomber sur un doré à coup le souffle. Le printemps avait vu éclore des petites fleurs violettes ici et là, nommées bleuets, et le lierre enserrait les hautes colonnes en ruine, de part et d'autres du chemin. Les coquelicots rehaussaient encore la palette de couleur grâce à leur rouge vif, quelques roses trémières bourgeonnaient, et au loin, on pouvait apercevoir Magnolia, qui peinait à s'éveiller. Les rares nuages peuplant le ciel s'étiraient paresseusement, lentement, porté par le souffle flemmard du vent. Cossard en puissance, le soleil sortait doucement de son lit. La lune vadrouillait encore dans le ciel, pâle satellite qui profitait de la chaleur de l'astre du jour, tout comme la plupart des gens derrière leur fenêtre.

Kinana, elle, se trouvait dans une petite pièce circulaire entièrement en bois. Devant elle il y avait une baie vitrée, par lequel passaient les rayons solaires. À sa droite, intégrée au mur, une cheminée en pierre, éteinte. À sa gauche, en demi-cercle, un sofa rouge foncé appuyé au mur et sur lequel reposait quelques coussins. Au centre de la salle, l'ancien creuset où l'on broyait la farine s'était transformé en table basse, avec l'ajout d'une plaque de bois. Si on la soulevait, on tombait sur quelques magazines, deux ou trois paquets de bonbons, un pot de moutarde, du chocolat en poudre, des tasses, des tubes de peintures, des feuilles blanches, des partitions, un harmonica et tout un tas d'autre objet plus insolite les uns que les autres. Tout au fond de la pièce, au sol, il y avait une trappe en bois, qu'on pouvait fermer par un loquet de fer. Sur les murs, des peintures représentaient tour à tour la montagne une nuit de pleine lune, une forêt de conifère baigné par la lumière et des enfants jouant dans la neige. Une odeur de suie, mélangée à un doux parfum de chocolat chaud flottait dans la pièce, à cause des deux tasses posées sur la table. Une assiette de cookie déjà largement entamée se trouvait à côté, ainsi qu'un petit vase jaune dans lequel reposaient deux fleurs mauves. La salle respirait la tranquillité, la chaleur. Elle semblait inviter les passants à faire un petit somme sur le sofa, ou à s'asseoir un peu, juste pour laisser passer le temps et flemmarder. Kinana se calla un peu mieux sur son siège, qui grommela pour la forme. Dans une chemise de nuit blanche, elle avait posé son petit derrière sur les genoux de Cobra, lui-même assis dans un fauteuil ocre. Son torse, nu, devait être le plus douillet des oreillers qu'il lui avait été donné d'essayer. Elle inspira doucement, au calme. Son dragon slayer, des écouteurs dans les oreilles, effleura du bout des doigts sa joue. Les écouteurs, c'était elle qui les lui avait donné pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'isoler dans son monde de son, comme il le faisait parfois instinctivement. Ça l'agaçait, de savoir qu'il ne s'occupait pas d'elle. Il passait rarement à la guilde, ses missions étant les plus dures de toutes, alors elle voulait profiter des moments qu'elle avait avec lui.

La trappe se souleva, et la tête de Laki émergea, brisant la paix de l'endroit.

- Eh Cobra ! Rugit-elle.

Le brun poussa un soupir, avant de tourner la tête.

- Quoi ?

La mage de bois, essoufflée par la montée (c'est que c'était sacrement haut), jeta le drap qu'elle portait au centre de la salle, faisant apparaître la tache de sang. Kinana se transforma en tomate, son dragon slayer s'étouffa à moitié. Laki gonfla les joues.

- C'est pas parce que je suis de corvée qu'il faut en profiter ! Tu sais à quel point c'est dur à enlever, une tache comme ça ?

Puis elle leur offrit un large sourire.

- Ceci dit, je trouve ça adorable que vous vous soyez décidé.


	13. HS : Son

Deuxième HS ! Bande de petit veinard va :3 . Tout en douceur et dans un autre contexte. Allez, bonne lecture :3 !

Oh, et notez le jeu de mot franco/anglais du titre, si c'est pas la classe :3 !

* * *

An 786, automne, après-midi, salle principale de Fairy Tail.

Il pleuvait, dehors. Les gouttes d'eau frappaient le toit de la guilde, régulièrement. Ça durait depuis un moment déjà. Les nuages gris s'amassaient, toujours plus nombreux. Dans la vaste salle principale de l'auberge-moulin, les mages s'étaient rassemblé, bien à l'abri. Makao, Wakabe, Jet et Droy enchainaient les belotes. Les deux anciens menaient largement, ayant des années d'expérience derrière eux, mais les deux jeunes avaient fait une remonté fulgurante à laquelle Warren, posté derrière le maître de la guilde avec deux doigt sur la tempe, était bien entendu totalement étranger. Kinana distribuait sourire et boisson, Readers avait sortit son vieux violon pour jouer quelques partitions, Nab lisait un roman d'épouvante, Arzack, Biska et Laki observait la partie de carte et Cobra, assis au bar, tendait l'oreille. Depuis peu, il entendait dans la guilde un bruit qu'il n'avait encore jamais croisé. Une sorte de petit gargouillement, ténu, minuscule. C'était à peine audible, même pour lui. En fait, il ne l'entendait que lorsque Readers s'arrêtait dans un morceau, lorsqu'il n'y avait plus que les pensées des autres mages et les gouttes d'eau pour briser le silence. Une heure qu'il traquait ce son, sans arriver à déterminer d'où il venait. Heureusement pour lui, Fairy Tail avait appris à le connaître, et voyant qu'il était plongé dans une espèce de transe que même Kinana n'avait pas réussi à briser, on avait décidé de le laisser tranquille. L'archet cessa de frotter les cordes du violon. À nouveau, le petit bruit se fit entendre. Cobra rouvrit son unique paupière, balayant la salle du regard. Et puis quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit. Se levant, il s'approcha à pas de loup de Biska, et se posa tranquillement à côté d'elle, en l'observant avec curiosité. Arzack fronça les sourcils devant l'attitude du brun. Le cow-boy voulu s'exprimer, mais le regard complice du dragon slayer le fit tiquer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il, anxieux.

Un fin sourire apparu sur les lèvres du dragon slayer. Il pointa du doigt le ventre de la cow-girl.

- Il y a que là, il y a de la vie.

Arzack passa du beige au blanc tandis qu'il comprenait, puis au vert, au bleu, au rouge, au violet et même au jaune. Biska plaqua les mains sur son ventre, pâle.

- Respire. Lâcha Cobra.

Le cow-boy prit une goulée d'air. L'ensemble de la guilde observait la scène, médusé.

- T'as plus qu'à trouver un nom. Chuchota le dragon slayer.


	14. Chapitre 10 : Désert

**…**

***débarque, la tête baissée, en jouant avec ses doigts***

**Hurm, bonjour à tous…**

***sent peser sur elle des regards plein de menace***

**Je… je sais, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas posté, désolé ! Me frappez pas, s'il vous plait, sinon je ne pourrais plus écrire T_T !**

**Plus sérieusement, je crois que cette coupure m'a fait du bien. Certes, j'ai surement du perdre de mon talent, mais mon inspiration est revenue, et c'est grâce aux pirates, alors rendez leur un culte ! Si vous voulez vraiment savoir pourquoi un tel arrêt, et bien c'est du à un gros bloquage sur ce chapitre. Mais finalement, je suis parvenue à mes fins (Yeeaaaaah !).**

**Bon, sinon, j'offre une sucette à qui trouve la citation de Paulo Coelho planqué dans le texte 8D !**

Les nuages sombres s'accumulaient encore dans le ciel, déchirés parfois par un immense éclair qui semblait séparer le monde en deux d'une zébrure éclatante. La mer se gonflait de vagues de plus en plus hautes et menaçantes, leurs crêtes écumantes ressemblant à la gueule ouverte d'une bête enragée venue tout droit de l'enfer. À travers la couche nuageuse, l'éclat du soleil n'était plus visible depuis longtemps. Nuit noire en plein jour. Le fracas du tonnerre retentissait dans l'obscurité croissante, la foudre éclairant par intermittence un navire balloté aux grés des vents. Un fameux trois mats, qui avaient sans doute été magnifique un jour, mais qui n'était plus qu'une carcasse. Ses voiles déchirées battaient l'air comme les ailes brisées d'un immense oiseau, ses mâts grinçaient et se tordaient d'une façon irréelle sous le vent trop puissant, ses flancs étaient couvert de fissures et de crevasses immenses, laissé par un océan trop sauvage. Et sur le pont, il n'y avait qu'une personne. Un brun, agrippé à la rambarde dans l'espoir de sauver sa vie. Un borgne, dont le visage était giflé par un déluge digne de l'apocalypse. Un dragon slayer, enfin, qui tentait de savoir pourquoi il était là, alors que la veille encore il s'était endormi auprès d'une jolie fille aux cheveux violets. À la merci de Poséidon, il se remémorait l'année passée : l'automne et la danse des feuilles, Roméo qui tentait de le suivre en mission, sans succès, la grossesse de Biska, l'hiver et son blanc manteau d'hermine, les batailles de boules de neige et les parties de carte au coin du feu, cette habitude qu'il avait pris de garder un casque autour de son cou, qu'il rabattait sur ses oreilles lors de combat trop bruyant, le printemps et les bourgeons en fleurs, Readers et son obsession de dessiner tout ce qu'il voyait, l'entrainement de Kinana au take-over et l'éblouissant soleil d'été. L'éblouissant, implacable et immense soleil d'été.

Une violente secousse le fit lâcher prise, et son dos heurta durement le plancher tandis que le navire se penchait dangereusement vers la droite. Un long craquement, qui fit trembler le vaisseau, lui indiqua qu'il venait d'heurter un récif et que la coque n'avait pas tenue le coup. Une seconde vague frappa le navire par la gauche, le renversant encore. Elle passa sur le pont et déferla sur le brun, qui chercha désespérément à se raccrocher quelques parts, en vain. Emporté, son dos creva la surface de l'eau, et l'Océan se referma sur lui, l'emprisonnant et l'étouffant d'un seul coup. Il voulut se débattre, mais le liquide sembla s'emparer de lui, emprisonnant son corps entre des tentacules invisibles et l'emportant de plus en plus profondément vers les fonds marins. Et alors que l'obscurité se refermait sur lui, alors que ses poumons menaçaient d'exploser, il vit distinctement deux yeux animaux le fixer intensément, tandis que résonnait dans l'air une voix trop grave pour être humaine.

- _Quelle est…_

Un filet de bulle s'échappa de ses lèvres. Encore une ou deux secondes et c'étaient fini pour lui. Un sourire carnassier apparu dans les ténèbres.

_-… ton histoire … ?_

Cobra se réveilla en sursaut, couvert de sueur. Ses poumons réclamant aussitôt leur dose d'oxygène, le dragon slayer prit une inspiration digne d'un noyé miraculeusement sauvé (ce qu'il était, dans un sens). Dans sa poitrine, son cœur battait à une vitesse effrayante et son lacryma lui semblait pulser plus vite encore.

- Erick ?

Jetant un regard paniqué à sa gauche, il aperçut une jeune femme aux yeux verts qui l'observait avec inquiétude. Secouant la tête, le jeune homme entreprit de se calmer.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le brun ne répondit pas. Il se laissa tomber dans le lit, les yeux fermés. Il entendit un mouvement à côté de lui, et la tête de Kinana vint se poser sur son torse nu. Peu à peu, la respiration du dragon slayer ralentit, jusqu'à devenir plus régulière. L'apprentie mage se lova contre lui. Doucement, le borgne rouvrit son unique paupière, remettant en ordre ses idées.

Ils se trouvaient dans une des nombreuses chambres de Fairy Tail, et les pâles rayons du soleil qui filtrait à travers les rideaux tirés indiquaient qu'il était encore très tôt. Les oiseaux ne lançaient pas encore leurs trilles enchanteurs et personne n'était encore arrivé à la guilde. Tant mieux. Cobra poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Les cauchemars, il avait fini par avoir l'habitude, mais celui-là était pour le moins hors normes. Le dragon slayer passa doucement une main dans les cheveux de sa compagne, qui l'observait avec curiosité.

- Alors ? Murmura celle-ci avec une légère pointe d'ironie, Qu'est-ce qui a effrayé à ce point le grand chasseur de dragon venimeux ?

Un grondement lui répondit, avant que le brun ne se décide à souffler :

- Un fichu bateau.

* * *

- Alors Cobra, parait que tu as fait un cauch…

Le regard du concerné, bien qu'encore endormi, suffit à ce que l'importun, à savoir Jet, comprenne qu'il risquerait sa vie en finissant sa phrase. Le mage fit donc le judicieux choix de ne rien dire et de laisser l'autre un peu seul. Il devait être au alentour de sis heure du matin, et le brun venait de se lever. D'ordinaire peu matinal, son cauchemar l'avait privé d'une bonne partie de sa nuit et il était, de fait, tout sauf de bonne humeur. Debout devant le tableau d'affichage, il scrutait les missions avec la secrète espérance de tomber sur une demande de massacre, histoire d'évacuer son envie de meurtre. Aucune quête ne correspondant à ce qu'il cherchait, il poussa un grondement tellement sourd et animal que les rares mages déjà présents dans la guilde eurent la pensée commune qu'il valait mieux ne pas l'approcher à moins de trois mètres pour la journée. L'année qui s'était déroulé avait largement suffit à tous les membres de la guilde pour apprendre à connaître la puissance et le caractère sauvage et bestial du brun, ainsi que son fort penchant pour la violence.

Les portes de bois de la guilde s'ouvrirent sur trois membres de Twilight Ogre, le sourire aux lèvres, qui s'avancèrent à l'intérieur de la taverne/moulin. Scrutant avec un regard pervers les quelques personnes présentes, à savoir Jet, Droy, Macao et Erick, Kinana étant sortit faire des provisions et l'heure étant relativement matinale pour le reste des mages, ils ricanèrent un instant. Puis l'un d'entre eux blêmit soudainement, flanqua un coup de coude à celui qui devait être le leader et désigna du doigt Cobra. Le pseudo-chef devint plus blanc encore que son sous-fifre, et se retourna vivement, décidant qu'il valait mieux remettre à un jour ou le dragon slayer ne serait pas présent leur visite. La petite bande s'enfuit donc lâchement, sous le regard amusé de Macao. Puis celui-ci sembla se souvenir de quelque chose.

- Erick ?

Le concerné tourna lentement son regard vers le maître.

- Une demande de mission est arrivé il y a peu, et elle pourrait éventuellement t'intéresser.

- C'est quoi ? Grogna le brun en s'approchant du mage de feu.

- Il y a peu, des nomades on découvert des ruines dans le désert. Commença à expliquer le père de Roméo. Elles ne font parti d'aucune culture connu, aussi des archéologues veulent-ils les étudier. Malheureusement, la région est truffée de guildes noires, et ils leurs faut donc des mages pour protéger leurs camps. Ça te dit ?

Haussement d'épaule de la part du dragon slayer.

- Je suppose que je ne vais pas être seul sur le coup ?

- Non. Blue Pegasus va envoyer les trimens et Angel sur le coup, et Lamia Scale a mandaté Jura.

Cobra fronça les sourcils.

- Ça ne fait pas beaucoup de monde pour une mission ?

Macao sembla hésiter un instant. Il n'était pas sûr que le brun accepte la mission s'il lui donnait des détails. Surtout des détails de ce genre.

- Eh bien… En fait, ces ruines pourraient contenir des choses plutôt compromettantes pour l'ancien Conseil, et les membres de l'alliance Baram semblent s'agiter depuis la mise au jour de ces tas de pierres. Autant te dire que tout ça n'est pas pour plaire au nouveau conseil. Laharl et Doranbalt seront sur place d'ailleurs, ils ont trop peur qu'une attaque d'envergure ne leur tombe dessus.

Le jeune homme hocha doucement la tête.

- Hum, ça peut se comprendre. Je suppose que je ne vais pas partir seul ?

- Non, bien sûr, répondit le mage de feu avec un sourire, tu ne peux pas de toute façon, c'était l'une des conditions de ta libération.

- D'ailleurs, ils m'avaient aussi interdit de revoir Angel non ? Grogna le brun.

- Permission spéciale. Si tu acceptes la mission, tu partiras avec Readers et Kinana.

Cette fois, le dragon slayer tiqua.

- Kinana ? Je veux bien admettre qu'elle se débrouille en magie, mais de là à …

- Elle peut toujours reprendre sa forme de reptile et te servir un repas. Elle sera utile, j'en suis sûr.

Apparemment peu convaincu, le dragon slayer fronça les sourcils.

- De toutes façons, elle va surement rester à proximité de Readers et Angel. Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle. Alors, tu es partant ?

Erick émit un léger grondement d'approbation, bien que toujours dubitatif. Puis un éclair traversa son œil unique, et quelque chose brilla un court instant dans son regard, comme si qu'une ancienne peur venait de refaire surface.

- Attends…. Ces ruines sont dans un désert, et elles pourraient contenir des preuves gênantes pour l'ancien conseil, c'est bien ce que tu as dis ?

Macao cligna un instant de surprise. Pendant une seconde, il lui sembla que le brun en face de lui, ancien criminel de haut rang de son état, que ce brun, qui était suffisamment puissant pour devenir mage de rang S sans réellement se fatiguer, que ce brun, donc, pourtant connu comme provoquant la peur chez tous ceux qui ne le connaissait pas, que ce brun tremblait.

Puis la seconde s'écoula, et les portes de bois de la guilde s'ouvrirent derechef. Le maître de Fairy Tail jeta un instant un œil, et vit arriver Kinana, suivit de près de Laki et de Readers, dont les bras était chargé de sac et autre paniers remplit de nourriture, de produit d'entretien et d'un peu près tout et n'importe quoi. Il les salua de la main, puis se retourna pour répondre à Cobra, mais celui-ci avait profité de sa distraction pour partir voir sa compagne. Haussant les épaules, le mage de feu supposa qu'il avait rêvé.

* * *

Mission sur les ruines, jour 1 :

Le désert s'étendait à perte de vue. Les dunes semblaient se mouvoir doucement, comme les vagues d'une immense mer qui bougerait au ralentit, au gré du vent chaud. Les grains de sable virevoltait dans l'air, semblaient s'élever jusqu'au ciel, avant de se poser avec une infime précaution sur le sol. La façon qu'ils avaient de toucher délicatement terre, avec une légèreté éblouissante, rappela un instant à Cobra les flocons de neige. Eux aussi atterrissaient comme ça, mais la neige était éphémère, au contraire du sable qui durait toujours.

Ephémère… Le dragon slayer ferma les yeux, laissant la brise caresser son visage. Un instant, une image s'imposa à ses yeux. Le désert, une main tendue et un Brain immense et souriant, se découpant dans la clarté d'une Lune immense.

- Les dunes changent sous l'action du vent, mais le désert reste toujours le même.

Le brun se retourna vivement pour faire face à Readers. Il poussa un léger soupir d'agacement. En face de lui, le dessinateur, qui malgré la chaleur avait gardé haut de forme, chemise et veste, haussa un sourcil.

- Je te dérange ?

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, le peintre n'avait jamais dérangé personne.

- Hum… Oui et non… Tout ça me rappelle de vieux souvenirs. J'aurais… aimé qu'ils ne me reviennent pas à l'esprit. Soupira doucement le jeune homme.

Un triste sourire apparut sur le visage de son aîné.

- On ne doit jamais s'enfermer dans le passé. Mais tu le sais, ça, non ?

Un léger mouvement de tête lui répondit. Il savait, oui.

- Les trimens sont arrivés, et Angel est avec eux. Je suppose qu'après un an de séparation, tu veux lui parler.

Cobra leva doucement les yeux, avant qu'un sourire ne s'étale sur son visage. Angel, sa sœur de galère, avec qui il avait partagé tant de malheurs, et quelques moments de bonheur tout de même.

Ils auraient surement beaucoup de chose à se dire.

* * *

Le campement avait été installé dans le creux des dunes, juste à côté des ruines recouvertes de sable. Il était composé d'une petite vingtaine de tentes beige accueillant chacune deux personnes et qui avait été plantée de façon à former deux cercles, l'un étant contenue dans l'autre. Au centre, plusieurs toiles avaient été tendue en l'air, et on avait installé en-dessous de cet immense pare-soleil improvisé une dizaine de tables. Quatre d'entre elles étaient couvertes de matérielles d'analyse plus ou moins complexe alimentés par une batterie de lacryma, les autres étaient utilisé pour manger. Toujours au centre, une grande tente servait de cuisine, et légèrement à l'écart du camp, au Sud-est, des douches avaient été installées, ainsi que des toilettes et quelques lavabos. Le tout était plus ou moins envahit par le sable, et bourdonnait de l'activité fébrile des archéologues émerveillés par leurs découvertes. Les ruines, dont on n'apercevait que quelques murs de pierres, étaient au Nord du camp dont l'entrée était à l'Ouest. C'est là-bas que se rendirent Cobra et Readers.

La première chose que vit le dragon slayer, lorsqu'il aperçut les trimens, ce fut, dans l'ordre, un petit homme blond à chemise blanche tendant une gerbe de fleurs à SA Kinana, puis un brun en costard noir et à la peau basanée qui massait les épaules de SA Kinana, et enfin une sorte de nain à la chevelure rousse flamboyante en train de discourir sur la perfection des traits de SA Kinana. Readers n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que blond, brun et roux se retrouvèrent empilés dans un coin, soigneusement massacré, le bouquet de fleurs par-dessus le tas qu'ils formaient. C'est seulement après que Cobra aperçut Angel et un homme aux cheveux châtains, lui aussi en costume noir, qui l'observait avec un air horrifié et que l'invocatrice tenait par l'oreille droite. Son ancienne coéquipière avait troqué sa longue robe à plume contre une simple robe bleue, beaucoup moins chaude et sans manche, qui descendait jusqu'à ses chevilles. Ses cheveux d'un blanc toujours aussi pur étaient retenus par son habituel bandeau bleu, ses épaules était couvertes d'un serpent de plumes blanches et ses pieds étaient chaussé de fine chaussures bleues. Elle lui offrit un sourire narquois.

- Je les avais prévenus. Ils ne pourront pas dire que c'est ma faute.

Cobra eut un léger rire, avant de se tourner vers sa compagne.

- Depuis quand tu me fais des infidélités toi ? Gronda-t-il avec un léger sourire, parfaitement conscient que c'était les trois autres qui lui avait sauté.

L'apprentie mage releva doucement la tête, parut réfléchir un instant à sa réponse, puis se jeta purement et simplement au cou du dragon slayer avec un large sourire innocent dans le but clair de l'embrasser, ce qu'elle fit. Angel hocha doucement la tête en signe d'approbation, avant de tirer l'oreille du jeune homme châtains jusqu'à avoir son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

- Tu vois Hibiki ? C'est comme ça que tu dois te faire pardonner. Susurra-t-elle avec un sourire.

Readers, l'éternelle célibataire, poussa un soupir. Il attendit patiemment que les deux couples se séparent avant de prendre la parole.

- Bien… Erick, les personnes que tu viens de massacrer sont, dans l'ordre, Eve Tearm, Ren Akatsuki et Ichiya, de Blue Pegasus.

Si le dragon slayer enregistra sans un mot les prénoms, les trois autre concernés tiquèrent quand à eux à l'entente du sien. La plupart des gens l'appelaient Cobra, et peu savait que ce n'était qu'un surnom, même parmi les Oracion Seis. En fait, Angel avait été la seule à l'appeler Erick pendant longtemps.

- Quand à la personne qui se trouve aux côtés d'Angel, il s'agit d'Hibiki Lates. Continua le peintre. Mais de toute façon, vous vous connaissez, il me semble ?

Ichiya bondit dans un « men » sonore, avant de pointer un doigt théâtral sur le brun.

- Je n'oublierais jamais le visage de celui qui a failli tuer ma chère et tendre Erza !

Le dragon slayer haussa un sourcil.

- Ta … Chère et tendre ?

Tandis que le petit homme se lançait dans un glorieux discours sur la beauté des cheveux de la femme en armure, le charmeur de serpent se tourna vers Readers, interloqué. Celui-ci secoua la tête à la question muette qu'il posait. Haussant les épaules, Erick passa un bras autour de la taille de Kinana avant de bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. La jeune femme rigola doucement, avant de se lover doucement contre lui.

- On se trouve une tente ? Proposa-t-elle.

Le sourire qu'il lui offrit pour toute réponse était lourd de sens.


	15. Chapitre 11 : Bête

Hey hey !

...

Quoi, vous vous attendiez à ce que je vous relaisse tomber ? Et bah nan ! J'ai remonté cette fic la semaine des plus épique scans, donc hors de question que je l'abandonne !

Bon, outre la déconnade... Suite à un défi posté auprès de deux lectrices assidues et par le fait que ni l'une ni l'autre n'a réussi, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux généraliser la chose. Donc :

J'écris un OS sur le personnage de votre choix, cher lecteur, si vous arrivez à deviner ce qui va se passer dans la suite de l'arc avant le prochain chapitre !

Voooooilà, ça c'est fait. Bon, maintenant vous pouvez lire. Et si vous avez du mal à vous imaginez le camp, j'ai un croquis sous la patte que je peux scanner hein :3 .

Sous la patte, oui, je sais, j'ai tendance à me prendre pour un chat ._. ... Mais j'me soigne à l'écriture !

**EDIT :** Pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine, je suis en week-end prolongé dans la famille !

* * *

Endroit : ? , jour ? :

_- Oui, jusque là, c'est une jolie histoire._

La voix de basse semblait s'élever jusqu'au ciel pour se perdre dans la nuit, tout là-haut. Ou plutôt, elle semblait partir du sommet d'un nuage pour aller toucher la Lune, si éloignée, et pourtant si énorme, si présente. Celui qui avait parlé se trouvait sur le sommet d'une montagne, apparemment peu gêné par le froid ambiant, et sa tête - ou sa gueule, selon le point de vue – était tourné vers l'Astre de nuit. Une légère fumée s'échappa d'entre deux crocs luisant d'une blancheur immaculée, avant d'aller se perdre dans la voute céleste tandis que résonnait à nouveau dans l'air les paroles de l'imposant être.

_- Très intéressante aussi, oui… Et il est vrai qu'il est plutôt… frustrant de ne pas la connaître en entière._

Un grondement sourd fit trembler les roches alentours.

_- Je lui ai déjà rendu une petite visite de courtoisie, en dépit des règles… Mais son esprit est dérangé par quelque chose, et il va falloir attendre qu'il s'en débarrasse..._

La Lune sembla briller plus fort pendant un court instant. Le rire qui retentit alors fut si grave, qu'il parut être produit par une immense cloche de bronze sonnant dans le brouillard. Zentopia dans la Brume.

_- Soyez patiente, ma chère. Quelques chose me dit que vous ne le regretterez pas…_

Mission « ruines mystère », deuxième jour, matinée :

Angel marchait à grand et large pas, cherchant quelqu'un des yeux. Elle ne cherchait pas n'importe qui d'ailleurs, elle cherchait celui qu'elle aurait pu considérer comme son propre frère. Depuis peu, sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi, de nombreux souvenirs de son enfance lui revenaient, plus particulièrement de moment s'étant déroulé avant la Tour du Paradis. Elle se revoyait, jouant à la marelle avec sa jeune sœur, ou faisant tourner en bourrique ses parents pour le seul plaisir de les voir lui courir après. Et surtout, elle le revoyait lui, lors de leur première rencontre. Elle revoyait cet enfant des rues, perpétuel orphelin qui malgré sa maigreur l'avait surpris par cet envie de vivre, cette bonne humeur qui lui était propre. L'éclat de ses yeux avait changé au cours des années. Elle l'avait vu terni de trop nombreuse fois, et elle avait même cru un jour déceler au fond de ses prunelles violettes une envie de tout quitter, de tout plaquer pour s'envoler et s'éteindre dans le ciel. Et puis elle avait vu de la haine brûler en lui. Beaucoup trop de haine. Envers les bourreaux de la Tour, envers Brain qui l'avait trahit, envers Natsu qui l'avait battu. Un immense et vaste brasier de haine, si énorme qu'elle avait cru un instant qu'il consumerait son frère en entier.

Et puis il avait échoué à Fairy Tail, dans cette guilde qu'il aurait du massacrer, mais qu'il avait finalement intégré. Et depuis… Depuis elle retrouvait enfin cette étincelle de vie dans ses yeux, cette étincelle que quelque chose avait jadis tué. Quelque chose qui s'était déroulé juste après la Tour et qu'il n'avait jamais voulu lui raconter. Mais Fairy Tail lui avait fait oublier cette chose maintenant, et tout irais bien mieux. Tout allait déjà beaucoup mieux.

Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune femme percuta un dos immense. Frottant son nez, elle grommela un mot d'excuse avant de contourner la personne rapidement. Mais tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'éloigner, un « Men ! » lui fit tourner la tête, et elle remarque Ichiya. Le petit homme roux, à la face burinée par les combats – ou les claques de ses soi-disant conquêtes amoureuse, selon les versions -, lui offrit un léger sourire tout en exécutant une pose théâtrale.

- Et bien Angel, tu pourrais au moins prendre la peine de te présenter.

La jeune femme daigna enfin lever la tête pour apercevoir le visage du géant qu'elle avait percuté. Elle scruta un instant un crâne rasé luisant au soleil – elle n'aurait pas été étonné de le savoir poli -, croisa un regard empli de sagesse, détailla une longue barbe qui tombait jusqu'au ventre de l'homme, puis elle s'arrêta un instant sur la carrure imposante du personnage, sur le kimono noir qu'il portait malgré la chaleur et sur le fait qu'il devait bien mesurer deux têtes de plus qu'elle avant de se rappeler enfin l'imposant mage. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Vous êtes Jura, c'est ça ?

Le géant hocha doucement la tête, un tranquille sourire plaqué sur le visage.

- Heureux de te rencontrer dans des circonstances plus favorables, Angel.

D'un rapide mouvement de main, l'ancienne Oracion Seis balaya tous ceux que le membre de Lamia Scale aurait pu rajouter, avant de planter profondément ses prunelles dans celle d'Ichiya.

- Où est Cobra ?

Le maître des parfums sembla se rembrunir presque immédiatement. La jeune femme se tourna alors vers Jura, qui secoua la tête. Angel poussa un juron sonore qui fit sursauter le roux et le chauve, avant d'esquisser un mouvement pour repartir à la recherche du dragon slayer. Son nez heurta derechef quelqu'un, et des lèvres de l'invocatrice émergèrent une bordée de malédiction plus ou moins dangereuse tandis qu'elle relevait la tête. Elle se rembrunit aussitôt. Cette fois, elle avait percuté un jeune homme brun aux longs cheveux coiffé en un chignon. Des yeux violets, un visage fin et une paire de lunettes discrètes complétait son visage. À ses côté se tenait un homme, brun également, aux yeux verts, à la barbe de deux ou trois jours et à l'oreille gauche percé d'une boucle d'argent. La seule particularité notable de son visage était une longue cicatrice, qui partait de sa joue gauche pour se terminer quelque part sous son crâne et qui était elle-même barré à deux reprises et à intervalle régulier par deux autres marques. Tout deux était habillé de l'uniforme du conseil magique : un pantalon blanc, un haut bleu clair marqué d'une croix noire et un long manteau bleu foncé. Laharl et Doranbalt.

L'un haussa un sourcil, l'autre, lui, semblait totalement absent.

- Si tu cherches ton collègue, sache que moi aussi et que je n'arrive mystérieusement pas à lui mettre la main dessus. Lâcha le premier des deux soldats.

Angel cligna un instant des yeux. Puis, apercevant Kinana, elle lui fit signe de venir avant de lui poser à nouveau la fameuse question. Comme réponse, l'apprentie mage celle-ci secoua négativement la tête, apparemment inquiète.

- Je ne sais pas. Quand je me suis levée, il avait déjà disparu.

L'invocatrice fronça les sourcils.

- Bon. Il doit avoir besoin de solitude. On le verra à l'heure du repas. Ou à celle de la sieste. C'est pas un dragon slayer pour rien. Et puis je doute fortement qu'il puisse lui arriver quoi que se soit ici.

* * *

Mission « caillou chelou », troisième jour, début de soirée :

Des restes de tentes déchirées gisaient ici et là. Certaines brulaient encore, la fumée des feux s'élevant dans le ciel avant de disparaître. Angel et Cobra enjambèrent avec une certaine lassitude un corps, avant de se pencher vers un homme encapuchonné, allongé par terre. D'un coup de pied, le dragon slayer le fit basculer sur le ventre, puis l'invocatrice sortit un couteau de dieu sait où et déchira les tissus des vêtements, mettant à nu le dos du personnage ainsi qu'une marque rougeoyante.

- Apposé au fer rouge, Lâcha dans un soupir éreinté le charmeur de serpent, c'est la guilde de Phoenix Fire.

Ils avaient été attaqué pendant la nuit, d'abord par une petite cinquantaine de mages, puis tous ceux qui étaient chargé de la protection du camp avait cessé de compter. Ça avait été si soudain qu'Erick (qui était effectivement réapparu à l'heure du repas, comme l'avait prévue sa sœur spirituel) avait juste eu le temps d'enfiler un pantalon noir et de passer son casque audio mauve autour de son cou avant de se jeter dans la mêlée. Si au départ, les ennemis avaient profité de l'effet de surprise, ils avaient par contre vite regretté d'avoir privé le brun de sa nuit, et celui-ci leur avait fait amèrement comprendre. De très mauvaise humeur, il avait entrepris de massacrer méthodiquement tous ceux qui lui passaient à porté de main. Angel l'avait rarement vu se défouler comme ça lors d'un combat. Mais malgré tout, et même avec Jura dans leur camp qui faisait des ravages, ils avaient mis du temps à repousser toute les vagues envoyées par les guildes noires, et ils n'avaient pas pu sauver entièrement la partie Sud du camp. Lorsqu'enfin ils avaient pu souffler, il était au alentour de quatre heures de l'après-midi. Et depuis ce moment, les deux anciens mages noirs identifiaient les guildes qui les avaient attaquées.

- N'empêche, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'ils viennent chercher. Murmura Angel

- Bof. Il doit y avoir une quelconque source de puissance planquée dans ce tas de pierre. Gronda en retour le membre de Fairy Tail, épuisé.

Laharl griffonnait sur son carnet toutes les paroles qui pouvaient avoir une importance quelconque. Il releva tranquillement la tête, scrutant un instant les deux mages.

- Du peu que l'on a pu recueillir, il semblerait que ce « tas de pierre » soit une sorte d'anciens laboratoire de recherche. Qui sait ce qu'ils ont pu développer là-dedans.

Le soldat pointa du bout de son stylo les corps aux alentours.

- Bon. Rien d'autres à propos de ces types ?

Le regard ennuyé d'Angel se posa sur Cobra.

- Il me semble que Phoenix Fire était sous les ordres d'Azuma, de Grimoire Heart. Souffla-t-elle.

- Ouais, appuya Erick, Au dernière nouvelle, ils n'avaient plus de commandant. Cinquante Joyaux qu'ils se sont fait recruter par un type de passage et qu'ils ne savaient même pas ce qu'ils venaient chercher ici.

Laharl nota les informations, avant de fermer son carnet d'un geste sec. Il salua les deux mages d'un hochement de tête.

- Bien. Merci pour tout ça. Je vais envoyer Doranbalt faire quelques recherches aux archives, on ne sait jamais.

Le Capitaine sembla hésiter un instant.

- Au fait, vous n'avez pas eu de problème dans vos guildes ?

L'invocatrice arqua un sourcil.

- Non. Quoique certains m'en on un peu voulu pour Karren, mais je ne suis même pas directement responsable de sa mort, La blanche fit une petite pause, puis ses yeux se mirent à luire malicieusement, Tu t'inquiètes pour nous Laharlounet ? C'est chou.

La grimace du soldat à l'entente du surnom était surement l'une des plus belles choses que Cobra ait vues dans toute sa vie. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait explosé de rire, mais il n'avait plus vraiment le cœur à ça depuis qu'il était arrivé ici.

Angel, par contre, ne se priva absolument pas.

* * *

Mission « labo cassé », quatrième jour, matin :

Les ruines consistaient en fait en une série de bâtiment envahie par le sable. Le plus gros, qui était aussi le mieux conservé, avait la forme d'un cirque. Un vaste dôme l'avait jadis recouvert, mais il s'était effondré, et même après de minutieuse fouille, les archéologues n'avait rien trouvé d'intéressant à l'intérieur. En somme, la seule particularité du bâtiment était une arène entouré de gradin, et rempli des gravats ayant appartenu au toit. Deux entrée étaient présente, l'une au Nord, et l'autre au Sud. Celle du Nord était la plus notable, car elle était entouré de part et d'autre par des amas de bois et de pierre qui avaient, selon les chercheurs, jadis fait parti de deux tours. Accolé à elles, deux édifices rectangulaires, longs et abimés, s'élançaient vers le Nord. Dans celui situé à l'Ouest, après avoir déblayé le sable qui l'envahissait, on avait retrouvé des marques de griffures, ainsi que plusieurs squelettes appartenant pour la plupart à des enfants souvent victime de malformation. Dans celui de l'Est, c'était essentiellement des os d'adultes sains qui avaient été débusqué. Mais le plus étrange, c'était le bout des ruines. L'immense mur qui reliait les deux structures n'était, bien sûr, pas très important. Enfin tout du moins, selon le vieil archéologue qui faisait visiter les lieux aux mages.

- … Non, le plus fantastique, et ce pourquoi nous avons besoin de vous aujourd'hui, c'est ça !

Le chercheur pointa un doigt tremblant sur le milieu de « l'immense mur », en vérité enfouis au trois quart sous le sable sur presque toute sa longueur. À l'endroit indiqué, des étudiants creusaient vaillamment par plus de quarante degrés à l'ombre sous l'œil goguenard de leurs professeurs installés sous les parasols. Tandis que le guide entrainait la troupe de mage avec lui, certaines élèves furent envahi d'une bouffée de chaleur du à la présence non seulement des Trimens qui s'en donnaient à cœur joie, mais aussi à celle d'un Cobra qui avait décidé de rester torse nu à cause de la température. Ce qui ne dérangeait pas outre mesure Kinana.

Arrivé au bord du trou, on pouvait apercevoir une double-porte presque entièrement dégagé. En acier, sans aucune décoration, elle avait du subir un traitement magique, puisqu'aucune trace de rouille ni d'usure n'était visible.

- Vous voyez, explique le vieillard, derrière cette porte se trouve sans doute la partie la plus intéressante de ce que nous pensons être un laboratoire. Les deux bâtiments rectangulaire sont des dortoirs, et même si nous avons réussi à trouver dans l'un d'eux plusieurs échantillons de sang et autres qui ont été envoyé en analyse, nous n'avons pas encore mis la main sur quoi que se soit de vraiment intéressant.

Le vieillard s'apprêtait à partir dans de longues explications, lorsqu'un bruit sourd retentit, suivi d'un grondement inhumain. Les regards se tournèrent vers la porte. Celle-ci trembla un instant, comme si on l'avait frappé, mais _de l'intérieur_. Laharl hurla un ordre sec, et tous les étudiants partirent se mettre à couvert. À nouveau, l'acier trembla. Angel se tourna vers Cobra.

- Tu l'entends ?

Le dragon slayer hocha la tête rapidement, avant de déglutir. L'un des battants de la porte grinça, s'avançant légèrement.

- Et c'est quoi ? Hurla la constelationniste.

Elle le vit secouer la tête, avant qu'il ne pose un œil un brin paniqué sur elle.

- J'en sais rien. Ça pense comme un humain, ça bouge comme un serpent, ça grogne comme un fauve et y'a un truc qui pulse comme un lacryma dans l'tas.

Un énième coup retentit dans le désert. Dans la fente entre les deux portes, des griffes d'une blancheur immaculée apparurent, saisissant les battants et tentant de les écarter. Les charnières grincèrent abominablement et finalement, quelque chose de vaguement reptilien sauta de l'ombre à la lumière, se jetant sur le premier mage à portée, à savoir Cobra.

* * *

_Je suppose que vous avez des envies de tueries parce que j'ai coupé à un moment chiant. Et ben y'a un cadre en bas pour déversez votre haine, c'est bien fait hein ;-D ?_


	16. Chapitre 12 : Haine

Hey hey !

Bon, alors, tout d'abord, désolé du retard pour ce chapitre, du à pas mal de truc. Et notamment du fait qu'hier, j'étais malade. Très. Mais bon, vous en avez rien à cirer.

Ensuite, merci à tous les reviewers, bien sûr, et à Nightwish sans qui ce chapitre n'aurait pas eu lieu.

Bah oui hein, j'ai pas d'inspiration sans musique moi. Allez, bonne lecture !

* * *

Une peau couverte d'écailles d'un vert tirant sur le kaki, terni par la crasse. Une queue de serpent fouettant l'air de colère. Des griffes immenses portant encore les traces de sang d'un ancien massacre. Un dos couvert d'une rangée d'épines suintant de venin. Des yeux reptiliens, luisant d'une intelligence mauvaise. Ça mesurait dans les un mètre cinquante, deux si l'on comptait l'appendice caudal, ça se tenait sur deux pattes, le dos courbé, ça avait des muscles fin qui roulait sous l'épiderme, ça possédait une apparence vaguement humanoïde tout en sifflant comme un serpent mais Cobra ne vit rien de tout ça. Non. Son cerveau n'enregistra même pas le fait que ça se jetait sur lui à grande vitesse. Tout ce que le dragon slayer vit, ce fut des crocs plus blanc encore que la neige la plus pure, brillants tellement sous le puissant soleil du désert que pendant une fraction de seconde, le brun ne bougea pas d'un pouce, hypnotisé. Et dans son esprit une autre image se superposa un court instant à cette bête.

_La petite fille était d'une maigreur maladive, son épiderme couvert par endroit de légères écailles. Ses yeux affamés, dénués de toute trace de vie, étaient d'un jaune pâle, laid, semblable à celui du plafond qui les surplombait tout deux et qui s'effritait. Elle respirait avec difficulté, son souffle rauque ayant semble-t-il perdu toute sa chaleur. Et elle observait avec avidité la miche de pain que lui, le nouveau, serrait entre ses mains. Mais il ne lâcherait pas. Il n'avait pas survécu à la Tour du Paradis, on ne l'avait pas emmené ici pour rien. Il ne donnerait pas le seul et unique repas valable qu'il n'avait jamais avalé depuis trop longtemps. C'était le sien. Juste le sien. Pas question de partager. La fillette porta un doigt blessé à ses lèvres et le mordilla de ses dents blanches, presque translucide, tout en penchant la tête. Elle mâchonna un instant, comme pour faire passer sa faim, avant de fixer ses yeux fous sur lui. Et il comprit. Trop tard. L'enfant sauta sur lui, ses petites canines se refermèrent sur son épaule droite et…_

… Il sentit ses chairs se déchirer sous les immenses crocs, la douleur le rappelant durement sur Terre tandis qu'une déflagration de puissance à l'état brut traversait son corps, envoyé par son lacryma. Il retroussa ses lèvres, découvrant ses propres crocs en un grondement haineux avant de balancer sa main gauche déjà transformé dans le ventre de la créature, l'envoyant percuter un bâtiment avec une telle violence que le mur céda, soulevant un nuage de poussière. Un feulement proche de celui d'un fauve émergea de sa gorge, et il s'apprêtait à partir achever le travail lorsque deux piliers de terre plongèrent dans le trou béant, se courbant avec grâce. Cobra jeta un coup d'œil animal au responsable, le géant Jura, qui ramenait déjà via sa magie la créature solidement enchainée. Readers acheva un dessin, et une prison de fer apparut subitement pour accueillir la chose sifflant de colère. En voyant des barreaux entre lui et son ennemi, le dragon slayer sentit ses muscles se détendre légèrement et il poussa un léger soupir, avant de grimacer de douleur. Ses doigts effleurèrent son épaule nue, le plus doucement possible.

- Il t'a pas raté dis voir.

Le brun releva la tête, apercevant Angel et Kinana s'approcher de lui. Derrière elles, Ichiya l'observait avec une sorte de dégout haineux, surement dû à l'expression bestial qu'il avait pris sans vraiment s'en apercevoir. Tandis que la violette observait sa blessure, Cobra retroussa ses lèvres, découvrant ses crocs proéminents à l'adresse du mage au parfum. L'invocatrice haussa un sourcil interrogateur devant cette réaction, sans pour autant obtenir un mot d'explication de la part du dragon slayer.

- Ça va s'infecter si on laisse ça comme ça. Murmura doucement la mage débutante, Vient.

Le borgne laissa sa moitié l'emmener vers l'infirmerie, sous le regard incrédule d'Angel et de quelque autres mages, et il ne put s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille. Histoire de savoir.

_Un monstre, c'est tout ce qu'il est. _

La pensée du chef de file des Trimens résonna dans le crâne de Cobra, et il jeta un coup d'œil aux membres de Blue Pegasus.

_Il sera la perte de Fairy Tail._ Songeait Eve.

_Une bête assoiffée de sang. _Ruminait Ren.

_Angel lui fait confiance, mais pour moi il est dangereux. _Pensait Hibiki.

La mâchoire du brun se crispa. Depuis quand était-il si touché par ce que les autres pensaient de lui ? Son regard croisa celui de Readers.

_Quelque chose ne va pas ? _Demandait silencieusement le dessinateur.

Le brun secoua la tête, grogna, puis rabattit de sa main gauche son casque audio sur ses oreilles, s'enfermant dans un silence qu'il avait jadis haï et qu'il vénérait désormais. Lui, qui partait pourtant du principe que connaître les pensées des autres étaient primordial, vital même, lui qui s'était toujours battu grâce à cette capacité, lui qui n'avait eu de cesse de s'améliorer dans la matière jusqu'à pouvoir entendre chaque muscles, chaque tendons de son adversaire, lui, le puissant tueur d'une guilde noire devenue démon protecteur d'une guilde légale, lui, Cobra, le dragon slayer du poison, aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être sourd à cette instant.

* * *

Mission « drôle de bestiole », quatrième jour, souper :

Readers se faufila à travers les tables avec agilité. Il venait d'entre-apercevoir Cobra s'éclipser du repas avec deux miches de pain, et si la plupart des personnes présentes s'étaient laissé duper par l'habituelle technique de camouflage du brun (qui consistait à plonger les mains dans les poches, à faire profil bas et à prendre le regard le plus banal qui soit ), lui n'avait pas été dupe. Il souleva son haut de forme un instant pour saluer Jura, prétexta un besoin naturel urgent lorsqu'il lui demanda où il partait, et arriva enfin à sortir du réfectoire improvisé pour s'enfoncer dans le premier cercle de tentes du camp.

Plus il s'avançait, et plus la pénombre se faisait présente. À mesure que les lumières des feux de camps s'éloignaient, l'ombre se refermait sur lui, l'enserrait de ses doigts glacials. Le dessinateur frissonna. Il lui semblait que la nuit le repoussait, le forçait à laisser le dragon slayer seul. Il serra les dents, se concentrant sur son objectif. Heureusement pour lui, le brun avait gardé ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles, aussi ne l'avait-il pas repéré. À moins qu'il ait décidé de le semer. Il tourna à droite, suivant le plus discrètement possible le dragon qui slalomait entre les tentes, les tables, les cadavres de bouteilles et quelques autres obstacles qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. Enfin, le borgne s'arrêta. Face à lui, deux yeux d'un jaune sale luisaient dans la nuit. La bête. Cobra était venu voir la bête. Readers fronça les sourcils. Dans la cage, la créature émit un sifflement dépourvu de colère. Elle s'était blottit dans un coin, ses pattes avant posées sur son torse dans une posture étrangement humaine. Le dessinateur vit son ami poser les deux miches de pain à l'intérieur de la prison, qu'on avait surélevé d'un bon mètre pour pouvoir observer la chose à loisir, avant de poser ses paumes contre les barreaux et de plaquer son front entre deux des froides barres métalliques. La bestiole s'avança, prenant la nourriture entre ses mains et commençant à manger, assise en tailleur.

- Je suppose que c'est meilleur que moi, hein ? Murmura doucement Cobra.

Readers sursauta, les paroles du dragon résonnant dans l'air. La bête leva la tête, avant d'hocher la tête, étirant sa gueule de reptile en une parodie de sourire. Et le peintre écarquilla les yeux. Elle avait répondu. La bête avait répondu.

- La nuit est toujours aussi apaisante pour nous…

La voix du brun n'était qu'un souffle. Au-dessus de leur tête, la toile de la nuit s'était étendue sur le monde. Un drap de soie bleue cobalt piqué d'éclats solaires qui recouvrait le camp comme une douce couverture. Et au milieu, il y avait la Lune. La grande, l'immense Lune, qui scintillait doucement. La Lune ronde, pleine, qui possédait cette beauté si particulière des femmes enceintes. La Lune, qui semblait couvrir d'un œil maternel la créature et le dragon. La Lune, si vivante, dont le souffle aurait pu être le vent du désert lui-même. La Lune, pourtant, si distante, si éloignée. Le dessinateur frissonna, et il lui sembla que l'ombre ne l'avait pas enserré, mais accompagné, qu'elle l'avait pris par la main pour le guider. Il secoua la tête, tentant de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées et de se ressaisir. L'ombre ne prenait pas par la main. Et la Lune n'était pas maternelle.

Un léger sifflement le fit redescendre sur Terre. Cobra avait posé l'une de ses mains sur ce qui devait être le front de la créature.

- Je sais oui, moi aussi j'ai mal. Murmura-t-il.

Puis Readers le vit se détacher de la cage, avant de s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité, en direction de sa tente. Le peintre resta longtemps au même endroit, essayant tant bien que mal de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

* * *

Mission « gardien des ruines », quatrième jour, tard le soir :

À pas de loup, Kinana entra dans la tente rectangulaire. L'intérieur était plutôt spartiate : deux lits de camp, deux coffres contenant leurs affaires, à elle et à son amant, et une table. Dehors, les feux de camps s'éteignaient peu à peu, projetant sur la toile les ombres mouvantes des derniers retardataires partants rejoindre leur gîte –pour peu qu'on puisse appeler gîte un morceau de tissu tendu dans un désert. Dans la semi-obscurité, l'apprentie-mage pouvait distinguer, sur l'une des couches, son dragon qui lui tournait le dos. Elle se glissa le plus doucement possible au pied du lit, posa sa tête sur le matelas et passa sa main dans les cheveux du brun.

- Readers et Angel s'inquiètent pour toi tu sais. Murmura-t-elle.

Un grondement se fit entendre. Le borgne se redressa doucement, tout en esquivant le regard de sa moitié.

- C'est bien les seuls…

La violette soupira doucement, s'assit sur les genoux du dragon slayer avant de se plaquer contre lui, sa tête contre son torse. Elle sentit qu'il l'entourait de ses bras, la serrait contre lui. Elle sentit aussi le tremblement qui le secoua un court instant, et la goutte qui tomba sur sa joue. L'apprentie-mage darda la langue, pour vérifier. Salé. Il ne verserait que cette larme-ci, même avec elle. Elle se pelotonna un peu plus contre lui, pour le rassurer. Il avait esquivé toutes les conversations durant la journée, et elle avait été la seule dont il avait, semblait-il, supporté la présence.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'ils pensent de toi qui te met dans cet état, hein ?

Il secoua la tête en réponse.

- Si tu savais... Même toi, tu me prendrais pour un monstre. Soupira le borgne.

Sous la main de la jeune femme, le lacryma brulait de plus en plus, et il lui sembla qu'il s'était mis à pulser comme un cœur. Elle leva les yeux et posa un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant.

- Tu sais très bien que je me fiche de ce que tu as pu faire dans ton passé. Et si je dois être amoureuse d'un monstre, alors soit.

Il enfoui son nez dans le creux du cou de la violette et inspira profondément, se délectant de son parfum. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, profitant de sa proximité. Il s'étendit sur le dos, l'attirant avec lui. Elle se blottit un peu plus sous les couvertures, contre lui. Peu à peu, la respiration du dragon se calma, et il se laissa entraîner par Morphée dans les limbes du sommeil, suivi de près par Kinana.

* * *

_*Pose une boîte remplie de chatons tout mimi avec un carton "reviewwweeeeeeerr, s'il vous plaiiiiiiiit :'(" avant de partir discrétement*_


	17. Chapitre 13 : recherche bon titre

Hey hey hey !

Donc, voilà un chapitre chargé de mystère. Désolé d'avance, mais faut bien entretenir le suspens (gnéhéhéhéhéhéhéhé, sadisme, quand tu nous tiens). Néanmoins, ça éclaircit quand même deux trois points. Sinon, il est un peu court (moins que celui d'avant, quand même …) parce qu'il fait un peu office de chapitre de transition. En gros, après ce chapitre, tous les acteurs sont en place et on peut lancer l'acte suprême en trois chapitres ou plus, on verra.

Pourquoi suprême ? Parce qu'à la base, c'était cette idée là que j'avais en tête depuis le début. Avant même le premier chapitre, j'y avais pensé, et quand j'ai commencé cette fanfic, je ne pouvais pas ne pas inclure cette idée. Donc autant vous dire que j'en suis fière.

Oh, et... oui... cette fois, j'avais VRAIMENT pas d'idée pour le titre...

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

À Magnolia, les rumeurs allaient vite. Très vite. Parfois même à une vitesse tout simplement stupéfiante. Lorsque la guérisseuse Polyussica s'était installé au cœur de la forêt, à l'intérieur d'un immense arbre pluri centenaire, la totalité de la population de la petite ville avait été au courant en moins d'une semaine. Et tous les habitants surent qu'elle n'aimait pas être dérangé pour rien quelques heures à peine après que Natsu lui ai demandé d'enlever une écharde de la patte d'Happy. En bref, on avait appris à respecter (ou plutôt à craindre) Polyussica, et à ne pas se mêler de ses affaires.

Ce qui n'empêchait nullement le fait que tout le monde savait qu'elle effectuait des analyses pour le conseil sur du sang bizarre trouvé en plein milieu du désert durant une mission à laquelle participait Cobra, dragon slayer sanguinaire à légère tendance psychopathe de son état.

Et, d'ailleurs, on n'était pas vraiment d'accord sur ce qu'on devait penser à propos de tout ça. On débattait. C'est que le brun partageait la ville par sa simple présence. Oui oui, il n'avait rien fait de fondamentalement méchant, il avait même bien aidé, mais c'était un ancien mage noir tout de même… Et pas de n'importe quelle guilde sombre. En plus, son passé était extrêmement flou. D'ailleurs on ne savait pas grand-chose sur Polyussica non plus. Si ça se trouve, elle n'était pas humaine, après tout certains disaient qu'elle était la réincarnation d'un dragon.

Mais à ce moment précis, alors qu'elle était penchée sur les résultats de ses tests, la guérisseuse se fichait bien de ce que Magnolia pouvait penser d'elle, de Cobra, de Fairy Tail, de cette mission étrange et de tout le reste. Les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, elle vérifiait et revérifiait ses calculs dans l'espoir de déceler une erreur, persuadée qu'une chose pareille ne pouvait pas exister. Mais sur son bureau, l'échantillon de sang la narguait de sa composition si insolite. La vieille femme balaya de sa main toutes les feuilles qu'elle avait noircies, ouvrit un tiroir, en sortit une liasse de papier et entreprit de tout recommencer.

* * *

Mission « Désert secret », cinquième jour, crépuscule :

_Rouge… _

Sable carmin sous les derniers rayons du soleil. Ciel sanglant déchiré ci et là par des nuages purpurins. Ombre cramoisi au pied des dunes mouvantes. Buisson pourpre desséchés par l'astre du jour, tordu atrocement par les vents de plus en plus violent.

_Rouge._

Derrière lui, en contrebas, les tentes prenaient peu à peu une teinte carminée tandis que les feux de camp s'allumaient un peu partout, leur flamme rubescente s'élevant toujours plus tandis qu'on attisait les braises.

_Rouge !_

Les murs des ruines avaient viré au bordeaux dans le crépuscule écarlate. Entre les pierres désaxées et érodées par le temps se faufilaient de temps à autre une couleuvre aux écailles garance ou un rongeur au pelage vermillon.

_Rouge, rouge, rouge encore, rouge toujours, l'univers en nuance de rouge ! _

Au sommet de la dune, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire carnassier. Il avait soif. Soif de combat, soif de colère, soif de sentir les chairs se déchirer, soif de voir ce rouge couler entre ses m…

_Non !_

Cobra secoua violemment la tête, chassant les pensées meurtrières qui l'asseyaient. Émettant un grognement sourd, il ferma les yeux, tentant de se concentrer sur quelque chose de calme, donc pas Fairy Tail, et qu'il n'aurait pas envie de tuer, donc pas Blue Pegasus.

Il soupira profondément, avant de se laisser tomber sur le sable, les bras en croix, tentant de calmer ses pulsions. Plus ça allait, plus elles devenaient puissantes et plus il avait envie d'y céder. Le dernier combat un peu intéressant qu'il avait mené remontait à plus de trois mois, et ça n'avait même pas suffit à le calmer ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Il avait même l'impression que ça s'était aggravé. Il n'en pouvait plus. Renier ses envies le vidait de son énergie, et petit à petit, le brun se sentait chuter plus profondément encore dans des instincts primaires et bestiaux. Sans Kinana et Fairy Tail, il aurait sûrement déjà lâché prise. D'autant que les pensées acerbes des membres de Blue Pegasus lui parvenant ne faisaient que le pousser dans la pente. Et il glissait irrémédiablement. Il allait finir par lâcher. Bientôt il sombrerait dans les abysses de la folie. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit en monstre. Enfin, plutôt, il ne voulait pas que Readers et les autres aient cette image de lui. Le reste du monde le prenait déjà pour une bête, alors il s'en fichait.

Il fallait qu'il parte. Pour ne pas emmener Fairy Tail dans sa déchéance. Il quitterait la guilde dés que possible. Mais avant, il voulait retourner dans cette endroit sinistre, affronter ses peurs une bonne fois pour toute et se libérer de ses cauchemars, parce qu'il n'avait cessé d'être torturé par ce secret, et que ça ne pouvait pas continuer. Quitte à tout plaquer et à devenir totalement incontrôlable, il préférait ne pas avoir de regret.

Le sable crissa doucement derrière lui. Il savait qui l'approchait, et il savait pourquoi. Il trouverait bien un moyen de se défiler, il ne faisait que ça depuis deux jours. Les yeux fermés, le borgne entendit l'autre s'asseoir à côté de lui, en tailleur, sans rien dire. Alors il ouvrit sa paupière valide et vit sans surprise Jura lui sourire.

- On m'a dit que tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal en ce moment. Je veux bien le croire, mais pourquoi ? Demanda posément le géant.

Cobra lâcha un « tss » de mécontentement, détournant le regard. Le vent soufflait de plus en plus violemment, faisant se tordre les bâches des tentes. Il ne chantait plus sur les dunes, ne faisait plus s'envoler les grains de sable. Le dragon slayer se releva sur ses coudes, leva la tête et renifla légèrement. Il retroussa un instant ses lèvres à l'adresse du ciel. Il n'aimait pas ça. Pas du tout.

- La tempête arrive. Grogna-t-il.

Il voulut se lever, mais une main titanesque se posa sur son épaule. Une main dont la force le cloua au sol avec une facilité déconcertante.

- Explique-moi.

Le sourire de Jura avait disparu. Un frisson parcouru sa colonne. Il ne pouvait pas raconter, c'était au-dessus de ses forces, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus mentir. Le membre de Lamia Scale s'en apercevrait, et il y avait fort à parier qu'il y perdrait une épaule. Ou alors, il pouvait l'égorger. C'est ce que tous ses muscles voulaient faire, c'était tout ce que son corps entier lui criait, arracher sa gorge à coup de dents. Erick planta l'une de ses canines proéminentes dans ses lèvres, refrénant ses pulsions pour un instant.

- Désolé… Murmura-t-il en secouant la tête.

Le goût du sang –de son sang- envahit sa bouche. Ça l'entêtait. Il fallait qu'il trouve de quoi se défouler. Vite. Avant de céder.

- Cobra ? Appela doucement le mage saint.

Le dragon l'entendit à peine. Il ferma douloureusement sa paupière. Tuer, écraser, torturer, massacrer, tout ces mots tournaient dans son crâne en une tempête de lames acérées. Son cœur rata un battement. La main sur son épaule s'était desserrée, semblait hésiter. Cobra secoua la tête, chassant en partie ses envies de meurtre. Il grogna, prenant sa tête à deux mains et crachant un juron entre ses dents serrées. La douleur transperça son crâne comme une flèche dont la pointe aurait été chauffée à blanc. Un son aigue, insupportable, vrilla ses tympans et il sentit nettement que la limite de ce qu'il pouvait supporter allait être dépassée. Largement. Puis quelque chose se posa sur sa tête… et tout disparut d'un seul coup. Il ouvrit son œil valide, doucement, comme par peur que _ça_ ne reviennent aussi vite que _c'était _parti. Jura avait posé sa main gauche, auréolé d'une douce lueur, sur son front. Il poussa un profond soupir de soulagement, plaquant un peu plus son crâne contre l'immense paume du géant. Ses bras retombèrent doucement tandis qu'une sensation agréable parcourait son corps.

- Raconte-moi Erick. Murmura le membre de Lamia Scale.

Le chauve intensifia légèrement son sort, arrachant un grognement satisfait au borgne. Malheureusement pour celui-ci, le mage saint n'était pas guérisseur. Il connaissait juste une magie antidouleur, et c'était tout ce qu'il avait à offrir au jeune homme. Mais ça allait peut-être lui permettre de savoir, bien que la probabilité que Cobra se confie à lui soit quasi nulle.

Quasi.

Le brun planta son regard sur Jura. Il pouvait bien dévoiler un peu de tout ça. Pas tout, lui même n'arrivait même pas à accepter certains évènements, mais juste une partie.

Une toute petite partie…

* * *

Polyussica ouvrit la porte de la taverne-moulin en grand, essoufflée. À l'intérieur, Macao et Wakabe tournèrent la tête. Ils s'apprêtaient à lever leur verre à sa santé lorsque la guérisseuse plaqua ses mains contre la table en bois à laquelle ils étaient accoudés, ses longs cheveux roses collé à sa tempe par la sueur. Dehors, la nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà et les hululements lugubres des chouettes résonnaient dans l'obscurité.

- Où est Cobra ? Hurla la vieille femme.

Le maître de guilde cligna des yeux avant d'échanger un regard paniqué avec son second.

- Il… il est en mission dans le désert avec …

- Quoi ?

C'était presque un rugissement qu'avait lâché la rose. Les deux hommes en sursautèrent.

- Trouvez-moi Jet et envoyez le prévenir ce fichu dragon, il doit rentrer de toute urgence !

Le père de Roméo ne croyait pas possible d'élever le sadisme à une forme d'art avant de rencontrer Cobra, il ne croyait pas non plus possible de faire du hurlement une arme de destruction massive pour un non-mage avant de connaître Polyussica.

- Mais… Toutes les connections sont bloquées. Une tempête de sable s'est déclarée sur la route pour aller aux ruines, et il va falloir att…

- On ne peut pas attendre !

La guérisseuse éleva une feuille couverte de calcul sous le nez du mage de feu.

- Ces ruines sont des laboratoires expérimentaux ! Et ça, gronda-t-elle en tapotant la fiche, ça, c'est ce qui prouve que le sang qu'on m'a envoyé provenait d'un humain qu'on a surchargé de magie.

Sa main trembla un instant tandis que son regard s'embrasait de fureur.

- As-tu la moindre idée de comment un lacryma peut réagir face à ce qui a provoqué une surcharge aussi colossale ? Parce que moi non ! L'implantation n'en est qu'à son stade expérimental, on ne sait presque rien des dangers que le sujet encoure !

Elle se pencha un peu plus sur la table, son visage s'approchant dangereusement de celui des deux hommes.

- Imaginez un peu qu'il devienne fou de douleur. Imaginez le massacre qu'il ferait. Murmura-t-elle.

Macao déglutit difficilement, tentant de se reprendre.

- Jura fait aussi parti de cette expédition, il saura…

- Cobra peut tuer tout ce qu'il effleure, susurra Polyussica en détachant chaque mot, Jura le battrait, mais combien de mage devrait périr par la suite à cause de son poison ?

Le maître et son second échangèrent un second regard chargé d'angoisse.

- Rassemblez toute la guilde, rugit la vieille femme, et les deux hommes en face d'elle en tombèrent de leur chaise, On y va !

* * *

_Gnoilà. Donc à partir de là, va y avoir un risque d'epicness. En espérant ne pas me planter sur le prochain chapitre :'D …_


	18. Chapitre 14 : Folie

Hey hey !

Alors, tout d'abord et comme d'habitude, merci à tous mes reviewers ! Enfin plutôt, merci à Marabeilla qui était tout seul pour commenter le dernier chapitre et à Anna qui s'est remise à ma fic au rythme effréné d'un chapitre par tranche de quatre heure. Applaudissement pour Anna s'il vous plait.

...

Sinon, la fin de ce chapitre est un essai de style, vous me direz si ça rends bien. Vous inquiétez pas, c'est pas grand chose, juste un changement de temps pour accélérer le récit, mais j'aimerai quand même bien savoir si ça le fait. Et n'hésiter pas à me laisser une review aussi, ça fait toujours chaud au coeur :3 .

Gnoilà. Sinon, ce chapitre est dédicacé à une lectrice qui me suit depuis le début (ou presque) et qui supporte mon sadisme via Skype toutes les semaines, j'ai nommé : Hudgi Ny ! J'espère que ça te plaira ma grande !

* * *

Mission « Souterrain obscure », sixième jour, midi :

Toutes les équipes de mages s'était réunis autour de la porte de fer selon les ordres de Laharl. Celui-ci observait les différentes guildes présentes avec une certaine inquiétude, de nombreuses tensions étant apparues durant la mission. Ichiya et les Trimens jetaient toujours des regards noirs à Cobra, qui avait rabattue son casque audio sur ses oreilles pour ne pas avoir à supporter leurs pensées. Jura avait étrangement pris parti pour le dragon slayer, et sa haute stature dissuadait Blue Pegasus de tenter quoi que se soit contre le borgne tandis qu'au milieu de ce qui pouvait dégénérer à tout moment en une bataille rangée, Kinana, Angel et Readers papotaient avec une fausse gaieté, conscient de la haine ambiante. Le soldat poussa un profond soupir devant ce spectacle. Il avait espéré. Espéré que l'entrée du mage noir à Fairy Tail finirait par remonter un peu la guilde, que celle-ci aurait meilleurs réputation pour avoir aidé à la capture d'Oracion Seis. Il aurait souhaité qu'elle ne sombre pas comme elle le faisait, mais il avait fallu qu'il se rende à l'évidence : Fairy Tail coulait, et Doranbalt, qui se croyait responsable de cette déchéance, tombait avec elle.

Il secoua la tête, chassant ses sombres pensées. Les archéologues avaient, selon ses directives, déblayés entièrement l'accès à la mystérieuse porte de fer, brillant d'une lueur étrange sous la puissance du soleil. La chaleur était telle que par endroit le mur de pierre semblait danser comme un gigantesque serpent. Pas un nuage à l'horizon, et pourtant on leur avait dit qu'une violente tempête sévissait sur la route qu'empruntaient les camions de ravitaillement. Laharl aperçut du coin de l'œil Cobra, qui renifla doucement le vent avant de grimacer, apparemment dubitatif quand à ce qu'il avait perçu. Le soldat ne put s'empêcher de noter mentalement ce comportement étrange, avant de s'éclaircir la voix, attirant ainsi l'attention des personnes présentes.

- Bien, écoutez attentivement s'il vous plait… Comme vous pouvez le voir, le passage a été dégagé, et en tant normal, une équipe de chercheur devrait allez explorer l'intérieur. Mais le risque qu'une autre de ces créatures s'y trouve est trop grand, d'autant que nous avons détecté des signaux magiques très important en provenance de ce souterrain, aussi vous allez vous chargez d'ouvrir la voie.

Le brun marqua une pause, cherchant ses mots.

- L'équipe qui partira ne devrait pas être composée de plus de trois personnes, soit un mage par guilde. Je vous laisse choisir les meilleurs. Hibiki se chargera de la liaison avec l'extérieur, et n'oubliez pas : Doranbalt fait des recherches aux archives du conseil magique, aussi il ne pourra pas vous rapatriez si vous êtes grièvement blessé.

Les différents groupes approuvèrent gravement, avant de se réunir. Jura, seul personne présente de Lamia Scale, se joignit à Fairy Tail (dont le seul membre réellement puissant était de toute manière Cobra) pour discuter, en attendant qu'Ichiya finisse son long discours ponctué de « Mennnn » sur le thème « Pourquoi je dois y aller et pourquoi cela s'apparente à un sacrifice », ce qui pris un certains temps.

* * *

Mission « Le saint, le dragon et le nain », sixième jour, midi plus une heure et demie :

- Je vais établir une liaison entre nous grâce à ma magie. Ça ne devrait pas prendre longtemps.

Hibiki pianotait avec dextérité sur une sorte de cercle dorée flottant à un mètre du sol. Perpendiculairement au premier, un autre cercle montrait une carte des ruines vu du haut sur laquelle trois points apparurent subitement. Face au jeune mage, Jura, Cobra et Ichiya attendaient la fin des préparatifs avec une patience relative. Derrière eux, la double-porte de fer scintillait toujours aussi étrangement. Le trou par lequel était passé la créature ne laissait rien voir de l'intérieur, seulement une profonde obscurité malgré le soleil flamboyant. Le maître des parfums pouvait capter une odeur métallique et entêtante qui en émanait, et des grincements se faisaient entendre par intermittence.

- C'est fait, annonça l'homme aux cheveux châtains.

L'équipe se retourna vers son objectif. L'immense mage saint esquissa un geste, et deux vastes piliers de terre sortirent du sol pour s'appuyer contre les battants, qui grincèrent atrocement avant d'enfin bouger. Une fois ouvert, tous purent distinguer un escalier de pierre inégale s'enfonçant sur environ quinze mètres, avant de disparaître dans les ténèbres. Les trois guerriers échangèrent un regard, puis le dragon pris une profonde inspiration et s'avança à l'intérieur du tunnel, bientôt suivit par ses coéquipiers et également par un tout petit serpent mauve que personne ne remarqua.

* * *

Arzack observait l'horizon avec inquiétude.

Il ne le sentait pas, mais alors pas du tout.

D'une part, il y avait cette histoire de ruine. Polyussica avait dit que c'était dangereux, que Cobra pouvait mourir si on ne se dépêchait pas. Jet était parti le prévenir à toute vitesse, et il était revenu également à toute vitesse, prétendant qu'une immense tempête l'empêchait d'aller plus loin. Alors la guérisseuse était partit avec la quasi-totalité de la guilde, le laissant derrière elle avec Droy, Nab et surtout Biska.

Justement, d'autre part, il y avait Biska. Biska dont le ventre était rond comme un ballon, Biska qui pouvait perdre les eaux à tout moment, Biska qui allait peut-être accoucher, là, maintenant. Le cow-boy prit sa tête entre ses mains. Sans la chercheuse, qui sait ce qui pouvait arriver ? Il ne voulait pas perdre son enfant, mais il ne voulait pas non plus que le dragon slayer meurt. Il avait mis du temps à accepter sa présence, et il n'était pas particulièrement proche de lui mais il restait un membre de sa guilde. Et puis c'était lui qui avait compris l'état de sa fiancée en premier. Et lorsqu'il avait eu besoin d'argent pour s'occuper de sa petite femme, quand elle avait du arrêter les missions, le borgne l'avait aidé sans rien demandé en retour.

Non, il ne le sentait pas du tout.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, et il se retourna pour faire face à Droy et à son (léger) surpoids. Celui-ci, une cuisse de poulet à la main, lui jeta un regard hésitant.

- Ça va aller, hein ? Ils doivent être aux abords du désert maintenant. Les ruines ne sont pas très loin, moins d'une journée de marche…

Alzack secoua la tête.

- Je sais pas Droy. J'ai vraiment un mauvais pressentiment. J'ai l'intuition que Cobra nous cache quelque chose, et j'ai peur de savoir ce que c'est.

Il frissonna doucement, malgré la chaleur de la journée. Se retournant, il aperçut sa Biska assise sur un vaste fauteuil qui lui fit un léger signe. Il lui répondit par un sourire, avant de baisser la tête.

- J'espère que je me trompe mon vieux. J'espère vraiment.

Il releva les yeux. Au-dessus de sa tête, le soleil explosait de lumière sans se soucier des malheurs de leur guilde, et le cow-boy se surprit un instant à haïr cet astre, qui brillait égoïstement dans le ciel en solitaire et qui chassait les étoiles.

* * *

La pâle flamme de la torche tenue par Jura éclairait avec difficulté le tunnel. Les parois humides et rugueuses apparaissaient subitement à la lueur vacillante du feu avant de se faire engloutir tout aussi subitement par les ténèbres. Leurs pas résonnaient sombrement entres les murs, parfois ponctué de légers sons d'éboulement étouffés, qui semblaient venir des entrailles même de la terre. Quelque fois, un cristal étrangement clair se dressait d'entre deux rochers, reflétant leur image sur sa surface de verre en de fugaces fantômes. La chaleur augmentait de plus en plus à mesure qu'ils avançaient, les étouffant de sa présence. Cobra avait toujours pensé que l'intérieur d'une grotte était froid et humide, mais il avait la preuve qu'il se trompait lourdement. L'air sec asséchait leurs gorges, et parfois le dragon claquait de la langue pour s'assurer qu'il avait encore un peu de salive. Aucun d'eux n'auraient su dire depuis combien de temps ils marchaient. Au premier de leur pas dans cet univers sombre à l'atmosphère suffocante, ils avaient perdu toute notion de temps. Puis, par terre, un carreau apparut, suivit bientôt d'un deuxième et d'un troisième. Ichiya soupira de bonheur lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent à marcher sur un sol damé rouge et blanc, et sembla retrouver son entrain habituel quand les murs se firent moins inégales, plus droits, plus taillés aussi, se recouvrant par endroit d'une sorte de peinture blanc cassé écaillé et sale. Par endroit, des marques de griffes étaient visibles.

- Men, Hibiki mon petit, tu nous reçois ? Lança-t-il.

Un léger bruit de grésillement se fit entendre avant que la voix du jeune mage se fasse entendre, crépitant aux oreilles des mages.

- Oui, mais plutôt mal… Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

- Il fait de plus en plus chaud, mais on marche désormais sur un vrai sol, répondit Jura, Il y a des marques assez inquiétantes par contre et… Cobra, tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

Le dragon slayer se trouvait à la frontière de la lumière de la torche. Son œil unique fermé, il semblait écouter attentivement quelque chose. Le mage saint s'apprêtait à l'interpeller une nouvelle fois, lorsque le dragon se jeta sur Ichiya pour le tirer vers lui. À peine un dixième de seconde plus tard, une immense porte d'acier tomba du plafond pour s'écraser à l'endroit où se trouvait le maître des parfums, les enfermant ainsi dans la grotte.

- Me dites pas qu'on s'est fait avoir ? Grogna Erick entre ses dents.

- Hibiki, une porte vient de se refermer derrière nous. Informa le chauve avec son flegme habituelle.

Ses paroles résonnèrent un instant dans l'air sans qu'aucune réponses ne leurs parviennent. Il se tourna vers ses acolytes. Le roux, nez en l'air, attendait que son cher disciple réponde. Plusieurs longues minutes s'écoulèrent. Un silence pesant, anxieux s'installa entre eux. Ils s'entre-regardèrent un instant.

- Et bien, je crois que nous n'avons plus le choix. Murmura Jura.

Cobra approuva silencieusement. Ils se remirent en route, le mage aux parfums lançant par moment un appel à son élève auquel seul le bruit lointain des éboulements répondait. Au bout d'un moment, des lacryma accroché au plafond s'allumèrent, surement déclenché par leur arrivée. Certains étaient brisé, d'autre clignotaient, mais leurs lueurs restait plus constante que celle de la torche qui fut bientôt éteinte par le mage saint.

Et, enfin, ils arrivèrent dans une vaste salle faiblement éclairée. De forme carrée, ces murs soutenaient des rangées d'étagères remplies de livres, de bocaux aux contenue douteux, de pierres et parfois même d'ossements. Au centre de la salle se trouvait une dalle de pierre ronde d'un bon mètre de hauteur sur laquelle des menottes avait été fixés, et de part et d'autres se trouvaient deux tables couvertes de scalpels, de pinces, d'aiguilles, de fiole et d'appareils plus étrange les uns que les autres. Le sol était couvert de pages déchirées, d'ouvrages éventrés, d'outils difformes et surtout de bouteilles brisées qui avaient répandu leur contenu par terre : un embryon, un serpent à trois têtes, un doigt couvert d'écaille, et même un cœur. L'atmosphère était chargée d'une odeur de formol et de sang, la chaleur ambiante plus insoutenable que jamais brouillait la vue des trois mages, leurs bouches asséchées n'arrivaient plus à prononcer le moindre mot, les murs écaillés par le temps semblaient quasi incapable de soutenir le plafond. Le plafond… Le plafond qui les dominait. Le plafond qui n'en était pas un. Le plafond qui était une gigantesque sculpture. La main de Cobra trembla, son œil unique dilaté d'horreur face à ce visage grimaçant qui les surplombait et son cerveau arrêté sur une seule pensée : _je n'aurais pas du revenir_. Il ne pouvait pas l'affronter, cette face au sourire malveillant, au nez crochu se détachant de la tête pour tomber vers la dalle de pierre comme une épée de Damoclès, ce diabolique faciès dont le blanc des yeux n'étaient, justement, pas blanc mais d'un noir charbon dans lequel brillait des pupilles rougeoyantes semblant habitées par une vie propre et qui jetaient dans la salle entière leur lueur de sang. Il n'aurait pas du non.

Il était trop abominable, ce fichu soleil accroché au plafond et dont les rayons ondulant semblaient vouloir se jeter sur lui.

Et la chaleur émanait de lui, entourait le borgne, le poussait à se souvenir de tous ceux qu'il s'était forcé d'oublier.

_Un enfant maigre accroché à une dalle de pierre. Il est __d'une maigreur maladive, son épiderme couvert par endroit de légères écailles. Il hurle de douleur. Ses yeux dénués de toute trace de vie, sont d'un jaune pâle, laid. Il ne sait pas pourquoi __ils __l'ont ramené ici. Il respire avec difficulté, son souffle rauque ayant semble-t-il perdu toute sa chaleur. Il était pourtant déjà venu, ils lui en avaient déjà mis un. Au plafond, le soleil rit de son malheur. Il rit de ses pauvres tentatives pour se détacher, de sa peau collée à ses côtes, de son torse barré par une cicatrice. Autour de l'enfant, __ils__ s'agitent, sortent des scalpels, parlent de dose, de quantité. Le petit ne comprend pas. Il veut sortir, il veut qu'ils payent, il veut aller loin d'ici, il veut qu'ils souffrent, il ne veut plus avoir mal, il veut les torturer, les émacier, les éviscérer. Il ne veut pas tuer, il veut massacrer. Il ne veut pas faire un meurtre, il veut faire un carnage. Les yeux du soleil brillent, l'enfant sent quelque chose se déverser dans ses veines. Et la douleur s'intensifie, le rend fou. Les chaines lâchent sous sa force. Le faciès grimaçant observe la scène avec délectation. Le petit a des griffes, le petit peut se battre, le petit peut tuer. L'abominable visage rit de la fuite des hommes en blanc, il rit du sang sur les mains de l'enfant, il rit des crocs proéminents qui plongent dans les chairs pour boire le sang. _

La douleur pulse dans chaque partie de son corps exactement comme dans son souvenir. Ses bras se couvrent d'écailles, le bout de ses doigts est transpercé par ses griffes. Et il hurle malgré sa gorge desséchée. Il sent ses jambes ployer sous son poids tandis que dans un craquement sonore des pics d'ivoires transpercent sa colonne vertébrale, formant une longue rangé d'épines suintant d'un poison qu'il sait mortel. Et il hurle toujours plus fort. Il entrevoit le soleil, ce fichue soleil qui se moquent de la torture qu'il est en train de subir. Il plaque ses mains contre son crâne qui menace à tout moment d'imploser. Sa voix descend dans les graves, se fait plus inhumaine. Il sent son bassin changer de forme dans une brulure abominable, laissant une queue de reptile faire son apparition à son arrière. Et il rugit encore, de douleur et de colère. La souffrance le brise en deux, le déchire. Il est à terre, complètement démolit, mais il a _soif_. Ses yeux fous, deux iris jaunes dans laquelle la pupille animale ne cesse de bouger, se pose sur les deux personnes qui assistent impuissante à sa déchéance. Et il rugit, de haine et de faim, son appendice caudal fouettant violement l'air. Et il s'élance. Son corps entier enflammé par la douleur ne répond plus à son cerveau embrumé par la soif qu'il éprouve.

Et il se jette sur ses deux victimes -ses deux proies-, près à les labourer de ses griffes.

* * *

_..._

_*montre un panneau avec marqué "review 3 ?" tout en agitant une gamelle*_


	19. Chapitre 15 : Démence

Bonne journée/bonne nuit/bonne matinée/bon appétit/joyeux noël/joyeux nouvel an !

(Comme ça, tous les saluts sont réunis)

Alors, comme d'habitude, je remercie mes reviewers chéris, c'est-à-dire Mirabeilla, Hudgi Ny et Zyloa, et toutes les filles de la SPPS (une belle brochette de timbrées) !

Par contre, je ne remercie pas le site qui a joyeusement bugué au moment ou je voulais mettre ce chapitre, je ne remercie pas non plus ma boîte mail qui a décidé de me bouder en m'empêchant d'aller voir mes mails, et enfin je ne remercie pas mon ordinateur qui a surchauffé de façon incongrue en plein milieu d'une crise d'inspiration aigue. Puis, tout de même, j'adresse un chaleureux bisou à Microsoft Word qui même après un plantage à 90 degrés garde des données et permet de restaurer toute une page de texte, gentil petit.

Sinon, concernant ce chapitre, le début se déroule avant l'entrée de l'équipe Jura/Cobra/Ichiya dans la grotte. Donc faut bien situer la scène. Allez, bonne lecture les koupaings \o/ !

* * *

Mission « Il faut sauver le dragon ! », sixième jour, midi plus une heure :

Le sable tourbillonnait sans répit autour d'eux, alors qu'ils avançaient péniblement sur la route du désert, Polyussica en tête. La tempête engloutissait tout sur son passage, desséchant ce qui n'avait pas déjà été asséché par le soleil, arrachant les rares végétaux qu'elle trouvait sur son chemin et mugissant à leurs oreilles jusqu'à vriller leurs tympans. La plupart des animaux s'étaient réfugiés dans leurs terriers. La plupart, mais pas les vautours. Affrontant la tempête comme ils le pouvaient, les charognards affamés leur tournaient autour dans l'attente du moment où l'un d'entre eux céderait, moment qui n'allait certainement pas tarder. Faute d'abri, les grands oiseaux mettaient à profit la violence du climat pour se repaitre de chair fraiche. La guérisseuse n'aimait pas ces bêtes ignobles trop paresseuses pour chasser. Elle n'aimait pas non plus cette tempête surnaturelle, qui s'était déclenché sans prévenir et qui augmentait de plus en plus en puissance. Tout ça sentait la magie. On voulait empêcher les caravanes de ravitaillement d'atteindre le camp. La vieille femme serra les dents, rabattant les pans de sa cape sur ses épaules. Au loin, à travers le mur de sable qui les encerclaient, elle aperçu une ombre qui flottait à quelques mètre du sol.

- Je crois qu'on va rencontrer le responsable de tout ça. Lança-t-elle au travers de la tempête.

Un homme se tenait assis en tailleur, dans les airs. Il n'était vêtu que d'un pantalon bleu déchiré et d'une écharpe noire claquant violement au vent. Son torse et son visage étaient marqués par des tatouages tribaux bleus, et le sirocco ébouriffait ses cheveux argentés. Enfin, ses bras enserrés de bandages tenait une faux énorme à la lame acérée. Il accueillit l'ensemble de la guilde par un sourire carnassier.

- Oh, encore une caravane ? Mon nom est Eligoal, et vous ne passerez pas.

Polyussica releva la tête, plantant son regard de braise dans les yeux du mage noir.

- Oh si, on va passez. Max, Makao, Wakaba, Warren, Vijita, vous vous occupez de lui, les autres, bougez vous !

L'éclat de rire du maître du vent retentit dans l'air, tandis qu'il tendait un bras vers Fairy Tail. Une violente bourrasque partit en direction de la guilde, mais elle fut arrêtée par un mur de fumée et de feu.

- Vous croyez vraiment pouvoir me vaincre ? Hurla l'homme au cœur de la tempête.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en rajouter. Exécutant une pirouette aérienne, il esquiva une vague de feu et s'éleva un peu plus pour échapper à une fumée un peu trop agressive. Il jeta un léger coup d'œil à l'homme, les deux femmes et l'enfant qui lui échappaient avec un sourire, convaincu qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance d'arriver en vie, avant de revenir à son combat. Derrière deux mages d'un certains âge, un petit jeune s'était assis au sol, apparemment en pleine concentration. À sa droite, un personnage pour le moins loufoque gesticulait dans une sorte de danse tandis qu'à sa gauche, un autre restait immobile, deux doigts sur la tempe. Eligoal secoua la tête en riant, avant de se mettre à léviter un peu plus haut, observant le groupe avec un œil amusé.

Ce combat allait être terriblement facile.

* * *

Mission « Folie meurtrière », sixième jour, aux alentours de quatorze heure :

-Hibiki à Ichiya, vous me recevez ?

Le jeune homme frappa du plat de sa main le cercle doré de sa magie tandis qu'une goutte de sueur perlait sur son front.

- Hibiki à Ichiya, non de dieu, répondez !

Il avait perdu le contact depuis déjà une vingtaine de minutes. Il avait une confiance aveugle dans son maître, et il ne se serait surement pas autant inquiété dans d'autres circonstances. À ses côtés, Angel hurlait le nom de Cobra. La terreur avait envahi ses beaux yeux azur, et elle serrait la main du mage dans la sienne avec une force qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné chez elle.

- Ils sont vivant hein ?

Sa voix blanche le fit grimacer. Il secoua la tête en serrant les dents, avant de frapper à nouveau le cercle et de continuer à appeler son mentors, en vain. Les archéologues s'étaient tous réfugié plus loin, sur ordre de Laharl. Celui-ci était parti avec les autres mages pour organiser la fuite des chercheurs.

- Ichiya, Jura, Cobra, vous êtes encore là ? Hurla-t-il une énième fois.

Cette fois, il eut une réponse, mais pas en provenance de sa magie. Un puissant hurlement émergea du tunnel, faisant vibrer un instant la terre. Du coin de l'œil, le mage aperçu des verres d'eau trembler sous l'effet du son, et il ferma les yeux, tentant de se rassurer. C'était le troisième rugissement qui se faisait entendre, et il lui semblait qu'il était plus bestial encore que les deux autres. À chaque fois, il avait l'impression que la Terre elle-même se mettait en colère. La pression sur sa main se relâcha, et il releva la tête. Il vit Angel joindre ses mains et se mettre à parler dans une langue inconnue, en une prière très courte. Puis elle rouvrit les yeux, et le jeune homme pu y lire une détermination sans faille.

- J'y vais.

Hibiki faillit s'en étouffer.

- Quoi ? Non, c'est trop danger…

- Depuis que je le connais, je n'ai vraiment perdu de vue Cobra qu'une seule fois. Et lorsqu'on s'est à nouveau croisé, il n'y avait plus une étincelle de vie dans son regard. Il m'a fallut un temps fou pour le faire revivre.

Elle posa ses yeux d'azur sur son amant. Pas un tremblement ne l'agitait, elle avait pris sa décision.

- Il est comme un frère… Il faut que je sache s'il va bien.

Angel n'attendit même pas sa réponse. Elle tourna les talons et s'enfonça dans les profondeurs du tunnel sans se soucier de la chaleur infernale.

* * *

_L'hémoglobine s'est répandue partout. La table, les dalles, les murs, tout en est couvert, tout est griffé, déchiré, déchiqueté. Comme de morbides pantins dont on aurait coupé les fils, les hommes en blanc gisent au sol. Agonissant, les survivants psalmodient de funèbres prières, leurs membres brisés ouverts jusqu'aux os se tendant encore parfois vers l'affreux plafond-soleil. Et tandis que la faucheuse vient les saisir de ses doigts glacés, leurs yeux de bourreau reflètent pendant un instant un sentiment de peur extrême, d'effroi ignoble face à une mort qu'ils ont pourtant distribué sans remord. Eux, cachés derrière leurs masques blancs, eux, qui étudiaient tranquillement lorsque les sujets d'études hurlaient, eux se sont retrouvé à la merci du cobaye et se rendent maintenant compte de leur propre inhumanité tandis que l'enfant devient de seconde en seconde plus bestial, plus sauvage, plus affamé aussi. Et tous vont subir sa colère, dehors. Le sombre tunnel est tapissé d'arabesques de sang, la roche se dissout par endroit en fumerolle acre, les carreaux sont striés de marque de griffes, et les lacryma jettent sur les parois l'ombre étiré du demi-reptile. Et il avance, le petit hybride, il cherche à sortir de cet endroit, pour échapper à la chaleur, pour être libre, pour se rassasier, pour trouver d'autres victimes. Une immense porte de fer se dresse devant lui. Il a toujours autant mal. Les gonds grincent, on ouvre de l'extérieur. Le monde ploiera sous la haine qui l'habite. Un rayon de lumière vient le frapper, l'éblouir. Les gouttes d'un liquide poisseux, écarlates, brillent sur son menton. Oh oui, l'univers cédera sous sa griffe, et tous connaitront les souffrances que lui-même a du connaître. Tous. On pousse une petite enfant dans le tunnel. Il la reconnaît, elle est comme lui. Exactement. Il n'a pas à la torturer, elle, la chose qu'elle a dans le torse s'en chargera bien toute seule. Alors il court, passe à côté d'elle sans s'en soucier et débouche dehors au milieu d'une cohorte de soldat prévenu par ses rugissements. La lumière l'inonde, lui fait mal aux yeux mais qu'importe, parce que tous ceux qui sont là, tous, vont subir sa colère et sentir sa douleur. Tous._

_Sans exception._

Jura esquivait comme il le pouvait. Face à lui, le démon qu'était devenu Cobra se déchainait. Ses mains, son dos, ses jambes étaient couvertes d'écailles mauves. La queue de reptile qui fouettait l'air derrière lui semblait bouger avec une volonté propre, la rangée d'épine dorsale se soulevait au rythme irrégulier de sa respiration erratique et l'œil fou scrutait tour à tour les étagères, Ichiya, le soleil au plafond, les bocaux brisés et le chauve. Celui-ci grinça des dents lorsqu'un violent coup de patte passa à quelques centimètres de sa joue avant de repousser durement le borgne à l'aide d'un pilier de terre. Il profita du cours instant de répit pour reprendre son souffle et analyser la situation. Ichiya, derrière lui, secoua la tête.

- Je le savais, on n'aurait pas du lui faire confiance ! Cria-t-il.

La mâchoire du mage saint se crispa. Il aurait pu expliquer au mage des parfums ce qu'il savait, mais la situation n'était pas vraiment propice à cela. Face à eux, le brun chargea sa magie dans sa main gauche, bien décidé à repartir à l'assaut. Jura se préparait à encaisser le coup, lorsqu'il vit le dragon interrompre son sort et se courber en deux, plaquant ses deux mains contre son crâne tandis qu'un hurlement inhumain émergeait de sa gorge et faisait trembler la salle.

- Partez !

Le mot avait claqué dans l'air, prononcé par une voix anormalement grave. Le mage saint aperçu un instant la pupille emplie de détresse du brun, et il tiqua. Puis le semi-reptile secoua la tête, comme pour chasser un insecte importun, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire carnassier et il bondit sur Ichiya. Une colonne de pierre le percuta de plein fouet, le coupant dans son élan et l'envoyant s'écraser contre un mur qui s'écroula à moitié sous le choc, laissant au membre de Lamia Scale le temps de rejoindre le mage au parfum.

-Conscient, il est conscient ! Pas totalement, mais on peut encore le ramener à la raison !

L'autre ne sembla pas comprendre le sens de ses paroles, fixant un point derrière lui. Se retournant, le chauve aperçut un petit serpent mauve qui luisait d'une lumière blanche. Il se mit à grandir rapidement, deux bras se formèrent, deux jambes également, la queue et les écailles disparurent, et lorsque la lueur se dissipa, Kinana se tenait debout face à eux, ses yeux émeraudes emplies de larmes fixé sur l'endroit où se trouvait son amant. Un grondement sourd les rappela à l'ordre, et alors que le demi-reptile émergeait des décombres, Jura comprit.

Trop tard.

La violette s'était déjà élancée sur le dragon, l'enlaçant le plus fort possible et lui hurlant de revenir de toute la puissance de ses faibles poumons.

Au-dessus de sa tête, le visage de l'hybride se crispa un instant.

_Crépuscule ! Le sol sous ses pieds est couvert d'un liquide poisseux, qui colle à ses tallons. L'air a un parfum entêtant, métallique. La chaleur infernale dessèche son corps d'enfant. Il se penche pour boire, mais ce qui coule dans sa gorge à beaucoup trop de goût pour être de l'eau. Crépuscule ! Le monde entier a pris une teinte orangée, presque rouge. La Terre saigne sous ses pieds. Le soleil, à l'horizon, brille bien plus faiblement qu'avant, mais il continu de se moquer du petit tueur qui n'a pas encore achever sa tâche._

_Crépuscule, oui ! Crépuscule sur ce laboratoire de savant fou, le sourire carnassier de l'enfant sera sa chute ! Il les tuera tous !_

* * *

_Si vous souhaitez que la suite arrive au plus vite, veuillez nous envoyez vos propositions de torture d'auteur via le jolie carré juste en bas. N'hésitez surtout pas à rajoutez un petit mot d'encouragement. Merci._


	20. Chapitre 16 : Mort

Heyo !

Bon, alors, je sais, d'habitude mes chapitres arrivent le samedi, mais j'ai écopé d'une grosse flemme et d'un manque d'inspiration flagrant. Ainsi que d'un rhume.

*renifle*

Bref, bref, bref… J'ai pas arrêté de pleurer pour écrire la fin, j'dois être trop sensible :'( … Mais bon. Je vous sers ce chapitre avec un bonus (oouuuaaaaaiis, vous dites-vous peut-être) qui est en fait ce qui devait initialement s'intercaler dans les derniers paragraphes, mais que j'ai finis par virer. En bref, pour moi, c'était pas assez triste et bourré d'émotions, voilà.

Sinon, je remercie mes reviewers, comme d'hab, à savoir Hudgi, Marabeilla et Zyloa (Koupine d'idée draconique 8D !), et la spps !

J'vous préviens, c'est du lourd. Si vous vouliez passez un jolie week-end tout content, c'est râpé :3 … Oh, et faites bien attention à l'heure, il y a des légers décalages :o !

* * *

Mission « Battre le maître des vents », sixième jour, treize heures et demie :

Eligoal s'amusait.

Flottant tranquillement dans les airs, les bras derrière la tête, il levait parfois une main pour lancer un sort, mais avait décidé de laisser le gros du travail à la tempête qui épuisait ses ennemis et repoussait leurs attaques. Ses adversaires n'étaient pas de taille contre lui. Plus le combat se prolongeait, et plus cette certitude s'encrait en lui. Il n'avait même pas déployé sa puissance maximale, il se contentait de jouer, de les tourmenter pour pouvoir mieux les écraser lorsqu'il se serait lassé d'eux. Certes, l'homme barbu et le fumeur qu'il affrontait possédaient un sacré travail d'équipe et des attaques puissantes, mais sa tempête les empêchait de bien viser, et le nombre d'attaques qu'il avait reçu se comptait sur les doigts de la main. Eux, par contre, souffrait de plus en plus. Au sol, leurs pieds enfoncés dans le sable du désert, ils peinaient à reprendre leur souffle, la sueur coulant sur leur visage en gouttes de plus en plus nombreuses. Leurs membres étaient couverts de griffures plus ou moins profondes, et le brun avait un bras qui pendait à ses côtés, inutilisables. Pour ce qui était des trois autres personnages... Le plus jeune, un blond d'une vingtaine d'années, était toujours assis en tailleur. Les deux autres l'avaient protégé de toutes les attaques qu'il lui avait lancé, si bien que le danseur gisait un peu plus loin, et que le dernier des mages avait posé un genoux à terre et peinait à respirer.

Eligoal se battait donc contre deux vieillards à bout de force, un spécialiste des soutiens sur le point de céder et une statue de sable.

Minute, une statue de sable ? Le maître des vents fronça les sourcils, se rapprochant légèrement des mages. Non, il ne rêvait pas, il y avait bien une sculpture, là, à côté du télépathe. Eligoal frotta doucement l'arrière de son crâne. Il devait être victime d'une illusion, c'était sûrement ce que ce jeune mage préparait depuis le début et la raison pour laquelle les autres le protégeait. Il eut un rictus amusé, avant de balayer les alentours du plat de sa main. Aussitôt, l'air autour de lui fonça sur l'effigie, à une vitesse tellement élevé qu'il sembla se solidifier au passage. La lame transperça l'espace, coupant avec une netteté effrayante ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin.

Il y eut un moment de flottement.

Le sirocco passa, emportant quelques grains de sable, puis la statue toute entière. Eligoal cligna des yeux sans comprendre. Alors, ça n'étais pas un mirage ? Son cerveau tournait à plein régime, tentant de comprendre. Ils n'avaient tout de même pas protégé un objet aussi inutile et fragile. À moins qu'il ait un pouvoir quelconque. Il eut à peine le temps de comprendre qu'une ombre gigantesque le recouvrait. Il leva les yeux. Et sa pupille se dilata d'horreur. Autour de lui, le désert s'était _soulevé_, formait une immense barrière de sable tout autour de lui, ne lui laissant aucune échappatoire. Les dunes, immenses, se dressaient en d'atroces mâchoires, prêtes à l'engloutir. Et à leur sommet, le petit blond assis en tailleur.

Le jeune homme abaissa l'un de ses bras. De la gorge d'Eligoal émergea un cri de surprise alors qu'il s'entourait précipitamment d'une barrière de vent, cri qui se changea en un hurlement de terreur quand une avalanche de sable se jeta sur lui, déterminé à l'avaler.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la tempête avait disparu. Le sable, entièrement retombé, avait effacé toutes traces du combat, et là-haut les vautours attendaient toujours de se repaitre. À quelques kilomètres de là, une vieille femme aux cheveux roses émit un grondement sourd, pestant contre la lenteur de ses coéquipiers et contre l'acharnement des volatiles à vouloir grignoter leurs carcasses.

* * *

Mission « Le hurlement du dragon fou », sixième jour, treize heure quarante-cinq :

Faute d'endroit sûr où aller, les chercheurs s'étaient réfugiés à l'intérieur du camp, au point le plus éloigné des ruines. Sous la toile d'une immense bâche, rassemblés là par les mages, les scientifiques craquaient un à un. Certains tremblaient de peur, d'autres s'étaient laissé aller à pleurer dans les bras d'un ami, et d'autres encore faisaient nerveusement les cent pas. C'était le cas du peintre. Tandis qu'au loin retentissaient par intermittence les hurlements sourds d'une bête folle de rage, le jeune homme ne cessait de marcher en rond, accentuant encore sans le savoir le mal-être des archéologues. Ses pensées étaient focalisées sur son ami dragon slayer, sur son comportement étrange, et surtout sur ce qu'il l'avait vu faire le soir du quatrième jour, et il tournait et retournait tous ses éléments dans son crâne, persuadé que quelque chose clochait. Mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver. Et ça l'énervait, parce qu'il était proche du brun comme il n'avait jamais été proche de quelqu'un auparavant. Alors il parcourait des kilomètres en rond, et il tentait de se changer les idées. Peine perdu. Encore et toujours, il revenait à la même chose, la même phrase, prononcé par le borgne pour la créature qu'ils avaient capturé.

_La nuit est toujours aussi apaisante pour nous…_

Pour nous, il avait dit pour nous. Alors qu'il parlait à un lézard géant. Readers voulait bien croire qu'il était proche des reptiles, mais pas à ce point. Et il y avait cette étrange façon qu'il avait eu de contempler le désert, sans parler du fait qu'il avait esquivé la plupart des conversations et des contacts en général. Le trentenaire était persuadé qu'une partie du passé de son ami était lié à tous ça, sans pour autant arriver à déterminer quoi.

- Readers !

Le peintre tourna la tête, avant de laisser échapper une légère exclamation de surprise. Polyussica, suivi de près par Jet, Laki et Roméo, venait d'entrer dans la tente, et la guérisseuse n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur. Pas du tout.

- Que diable faites-vous ic…

- Cobra ! Où est-il ? Le coupa la rose, et son ton glaça le sang du dessinateur.

- Dans… dans le tunnel, au cœur des ruines.

Readers aurait tout donné pour que sa voix ne tremble pas, mais elle vibrait bien. D'un mélange amer de sentiments. D'inquiétude, de peur, de colère pour cette fichue bête, et surement aussi d'un peu de haine. Ça lui laissait un goût horrible dans la bouche, et ça ajoutait un peu plus à son désarroi. En face de lui, la jeune femme serra des dents.

- On doit le trouver de toute urgence, guide nous jusque là-bas !

* * *

Mission « Horreur sans nom », sixième jour, quatorze heure :

_La nuit tombe, les chasseurs sortent de leurs tanières. La fin du crépuscule. La chaleur du désert s'estompe, l'air se refroidit, et les vautours planent au-dessus du désert. Leurs longs cous décharnés et leurs becs de charognard sont couverts de sang humain. Ils ont dîné comme des rois, et partout au alentour la rumeur du festin s'est répandue. Araignées disproportionnées, fourmis difformes, lézards aux multiples têtes, tout ce qui rampe, vole, coure, tout ce qui siffle, crache, glapit s'est réunis pour participer au banquet. Mais l'enfant s'en fiche. L'enfant regarde le soleil se coucher, en sachant qu'il reviendra. L'enfant souffre toujours, sa gorge s'assèche toujours, sa faim grandit toujours. Il lui en faut plus ! Plus de chairs à déchiqueter, à broyer, à lacérer, plus d'homme à faire tomber, de femme à faire crier, de chérubins à égorger ! Il veut plus de crépuscule sanglant, et il sait qu'il lui suffit d'attendre, de se montrer patient, juste un peu, pour qu'enfin le bal des morts reprennent. _

Cobra serra les dents. Tenta de passer outre la vision. Il ne devait pas se laisser faire. Il savait qu'il se battait, et pour une fois il n'aimait pas ça. Parce qu'il n'était pas du bon côté. Parce que ce n'était pas lui qui était aux commandes, mais cette chose qu'il abritait. Cette chose qui se déchainait dans son corps, qui secouait chaque parcelle de son être pour pouvoir tuer encore et encore.

_Le bal des morts ! La danse macabre des griffes qui fendent l'air, traçant des arcs écarlates sur les murs, le tango endiablé des âmes damnés, qui transpercent les cœurs et découvrent les tripes ! Le bal des morts ! L'enfant a hâte. Du sommet de la dune sur laquelle il se trouve, il attend que ça recommence. Il veut à nouveau voir les arabesques rouges sur ses mains, il veut à nouveau profiter de cette odeur métalliques entêtantes, il veut à nouveau sentir les os crisser sous ses pas !_

Le dragon secoua la tête, hurlant de douleur. Il plaqua ses mains contre son crâne, dans le vain espoir de pouvoir échapper aux souvenirs. Peine perdue.

_Le bal des morts et sa macabre musique ! Les hurlements de peur, strident et de toute longueur, ceux de haine, grave et vibrant, et ceux de douleurs, longs, impitoyables et toujours différents ! L'orchestre des corps qui se brisent, des bras qui craquent, des muscles qui se déchirent, des têtes qui éclatent ! La partition des courses effrénées, des souffles désorganisés, des soupirs d'angoisse ! Il veut tout ça et plus encore, l'enfant ! Il veut le carillon affolé d'un petit village prévenant du danger, il veut les flammes qui lèchent le bois, le font craquer, exploser, il veut la pierre qui s'effrite sous ses griffes, il veut les familles apeurées, il veut tout ça et plus encore ! Il veut la terre qui se dessèche, il veut les éclairs qui déchirent le ciel, il veut le héros, il veut la foule massée autour du corps du héros, il veut les larmes mêlé de tristesse, de désespoir, de douleur et de rage, il veut tout ça et plus encore !_

La pupille s'entrouvrit légèrement. Autour de lui, tout était détruit. Jura le fixait avec une colère sourde. La bouche grande ouverte, il hurlait quelques choses qu'il n'entendait pas. À ses côtés, Ichiya semblait s'être totalement déconnecté de la réalité, apparemment choqué. Et au milieu, il y avait la pire chose que le dragon est eu à endurer de toute sa vie. Au milieu de gravats de pierre, signe que le mage saint avait surement amortis sa chute, gisait un corps. Le bras avait été tordu de manière improbable, et le visage ruisselait de larmes de douleur. Les beaux yeux verts emplie d'une tristesse incroyable et les cheveux violet couverts de sang le glacèrent d'effroi.

_Oui, l'enfant voulait aller danser ! Il voulait tutoyer les étoiles de sa puissance, jusqu'à atteindre le soleil et jusqu'à le briser entre ses mains ensanglantées!_

- Tu ne feras jamais de mal à Fairy Tail, hein ? Lui avait-on demandé un jour.

- Plutôt crever. Avait-il répondu, sans hésitation.

_Le bal des morts ! Le bal des morts ! Encore et encore ! Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit seul sur terre ! Le bal des morts où qu'il ira ! Le bal des morts, et à son bras, la Faucheuse viendra danser !_

* * *

Mission « Horreur sans nom », sixième jour, treize heure cinquante-cinq :

S'enfonçant toujours plus loin sous terre, Polyussica, Readers, Roméo, Jet et Laki couraient à en perdre haleine. Aucun d'entre eux ne prêtait attention aux griffures sur les murs, à la chaleur étouffante, aux fugaces fantômes apparaissant sur la surface claire de certains cristaux, au temps qui semblait s'être arrêté, au monde qui semblait avoir cessé de tourner, à la non-présence de vie, mise à part les araignées difformes qui couraient parfois, dans l'ombre. Et pourtant, si ils auraient jeté un léger coup d'œil, ils auraient vu que les arachnides aux abdomens boursouflées fuyaient, cherchaient insatiablement la sortie quitte à brûler leurs yeux de prédateurs nocturnes, ils auraient vu que leurs céphalothorax étaient incrustés de gemmes à la couleur sombre, saturées d'une magie instable. Et un certain peintre aurait peut-être compris. Mais ils couraient, couraient à en cracher leur poumons, couraient à en tuer leurs jambes, couraient, jusqu'à qu'une immense dalle de pierre ne les arrête. Fissurée en de nombreux endroit, elle semblait sur le point d'éclater. Devant elle, une jeune femme aux cheveux blancs comme neige reprenait son souffle avec difficulté.

- Angel ! Hurla Readers. Angel, où est Cobra ?

- Derrière, répondit l'invocatrice en serrant les dents, et c'est pas une fichue porte qui va m'arrêter, même si je dois avouer qu'elle est plutôt solide…

Polyussica grogna, pestant un instant contre les éléments apparemment décidé à entraver sa mission.

- Eh bien démolit là ! Vociféra-t-elle. Parce que j'ai bien peur qu'on arrive trop tard, à ce rythme !

- C'est en cours. Lui siffla la membre de Blue Pegasus.

Et tout en disant cela, elle brandit une pierre brune, qui s'instilla un instant avant de littéralement exploser entre ses doigts, répandant une lumière éblouissante aux alentours. Lorsque celle-ci se dissipa, un immense homme à la peau basané était apparu. Ses cheveux d'un vert kaki se répandaient dans son dos en une fantastique crinière, et son visage était couvert d'un crâne de cerf dont les bois s'étendaient en des ramures compliqués, s'entremêlaient entre eux. Pieds nues, seulement vêtue d'un pagne bleu foncé, son corps sanglé par des ceintures de cuirs sur lesquelles étaient accrochés un nombre impressionnant d'armes, ses muscles roulant sous sa peau comme ceux d'un fauve, il émit un grondement guttural en se tournant vers son invocatrice.

- Défonces moi ça, Cernunnos. Lâcha le plus simplement du monde la jeune femme. Et n'hésite pas à frapper fort, même Borvo n'a pas réussi à l'éclater.

L'imposant titan approuva l'ordre d'un mouvement de tête, avant de se retourner pesamment vers la porte. Il attrapa une hache accrochée dans son dos, lentement, prit son élan, et, en crachant un cri de guerre animal, il planta la lame dans la roche. Celle-ci trembla un instant, tout comme le sol sous leurs pieds, avant de se fissurer et de finalement se briser en un bruit assourdissant. Polyussica n'attendit même pas que les pierres cessent de voler, elle s'engouffra dans le passage, suivit de près par Angel, son invocation, Readers et tout les autres mages.

Angel émergea la première dans la salle, et le soleil dément au plafond, la folie ambiante, les livres arrachés, les étagères dévastées, les murs mutilés, tout ce qui aurait pu lui donner des frissons, tout ce qui faisait de cette endroit une antichambre de l'enfer, tout ça, les outils maculés de sang, les scalpels plantés dans le bois, la table de pierre brisée, les bocaux éclatés, tout ça, l'odeur de formol et de sang, tout ça, elle ne le vit pas, ne le sentit pas, ne le capta pas.

Tout ce qu'elle vit, ce fut la pupille dilatée de surprise et d'horreur de Jura, ce fut le bras à l'angle anormale de Kinana, ce fut, aussi, l'incompréhension d'Ichiya, et ce fut, surtout la main –la patte- enfoncée jusqu'au poignet dans le torse. Patte qui se retira, emportant avec elle dans un craquement immonde quelque chose qui battait, qui vivait, quelque chose de malsain.

Un voile sur son œil. Un voile qu'elle n'aurait jamais du voir, pas chez lui, pas comme ça. Un souffle court, d'une tranquillité anormale dans une telle situation. Un léger sourire, comme pour demander une faveur, un pardon. Un filet d'hémoglobine qui coule entre ses lèvres. Le sourire se fane bien trop vite. Ce qu'il tient dans sa main tombe au sol dans un bruit clair, qui brise le silence ambiant, et Angel se rend compte de ce qui vient de se passer. Un hurlement de femme transperce l'air, mais elle n'arrive pas bien à savoir si c'est elle qui l'a poussé. Lui, il tombe à terre, son torse grand ouvert couvert de sang. Polyussica bondit par-dessus l'invocatrice… peut-être, elle ne sait pas. Elle ne sait plus. Ses genoux ont percuté le sol, et elle pleure, sans s'arrêter, sans pouvoir détacher son regard de la scène. Son invocation vient se placer devant elle, la prend par les épaules, prononcent quelque chose dans sa langue guttural et antique - mais elle n'entend rien, elle n'est pas comme lui, couché là-bas, elle n'a jamais réussi à entendre. Elle lève les yeux, croisant les orbites vides du titan, et faute d'avoir autre chose autour d'elle, elle se blottit contre lui, ses yeux toujours écarquillés d'horreur. Le dieu l'entoure de ses bras, maladroitement. Et, alors que peu à peu elle se rend compte de ce qui vient d'arriver, qu'elle comprend que Kinana pleure et cri, près de son corps, là-bas, qu'elle s'aperçoit que Polyussica s'acharne sur cette abominable blessure, Angel hurle, hurle comme elle ne l'a jamais fait, hurle jusqu'à ce que ces cordes vocales cèdent, et elle continue d'hurler même alors. Elle hurle à la face du monde, de la vie et de la mort, elle hurle son désaccord devant un évènement si injuste, elle hurle contre ce fichu dieu, là-haut dans le ciel, qui s'amuse à rappeler trop rapidement à lui ceux qu'on aime et qui joue avec les émotions de vivants comme un chat avec une souris. Elle hurle, aussi, dans l'espoir qu'il l'entende, qu'il tende de revenir. Mais c'est trop tard. Mais elle continue d'hurler.

- Tu ne feras jamais de mal à Fairy Tail, hein ? Lui avait-elle demandé un jour.

- Plutôt crever. Avait-il répondu, avec ce sourire qu'elle connaissait si bien.

Le lacryma pulse toujours, à ses côtés, alors qu'on tente désespérément de le garder en vie. Il continue de répandre son poison, illuminé d'une couleur malsaine. La boule de pique recourbée et suintant de venin et encore là, mais pas dans son torse, pas en lui.

Et c'est fini. La queue de lézard a disparu, les écailles se sont envolés, les épines sont tombé, plus de griffes, plus de crocs.

Et le hurlement d'Angel s'étouffe, sa voix se transforme en un murmure.

Fini. Plus de haine, plus de monstre.

Fini.

Ne restait que ce fichu silence.

* * *

_Non non non, c'est pas la fin d'la fic ! Reviewer, Cobra vous entendra 8D !_


	21. Chap 16, extension bonus !

Voilà, donc une petite extension, un ch'tit bonus quoi. Plutôt pour vous donner un ordre d'idée de comment je voyais ça, à la base… Et aussi pour le fun, faut avouer. Donc, comme dit précédemment, c'est beaucoup moins triste que le précédent, enfin à mon goût. Oh, et ça date un peu. Mais bon XD … Bonne lecture !

* * *

C'est fou ce qu'un noir peut sembler incroyablement profond, quand on a que ça comme dernier paysage à voir.

C'était ce que pensait Cobra. Il flottait dans ce noir comme dans un liquide visqueux. Un son aigue vrillait ses tympans, et la douleur envahissait son corps par vague de plus en plus dévastatrice. Le tsunami était proche. Plus de Lacrima, donc plus de protection contre le poison. Ce qu'il avait avalé comme venin la veille rongeait son estomac, se répandait dans ses veines comme une coulée de feu. Plus de Lacrima, donc moins de puissance et de résistance. Il se vidait inexorablement de son sang, et la Mort enroulait ses doigts froids autour du corps sans défense. La Mort… Tant de façons de la nommer Pluton, Orcus, Hel, Anubis, Ankou, Mictlantecuhtli… ou juste Faucheuse, mais elle restait la même. Il avait été son horrible messager durant cette nuit rouge. Il l'avait tant donné, sans pitié et sans remords. De combien de décès était-il responsable ? Il ne savait plus… Cinquante ? Soixante ? Surement plus. Et combien de famille avait-il démolis ? Au moins autant, peut-être, il ne savait plus bien. La lave se répandait jusque dans son cœur maintenant, et le froid commençait à attendre ses côtes. Paradoxe, quand tu nous tiens. Chaud, froid, brulant, glaciale. Tiède ? Non, ça ne l'aurait pas fait souffrir. Les deux sensations ne se mélangeaient pas. Ses organes étaient en train de carboniser, fondant presque sous le feu dévorant du poison. Ses os se congelaient, semblant se faire dur comme de la pierre, alors qu'il aurait suffit de les effleurer pour les faire voler en éclat. Encore un paradoxe. Puis l'enfer explosa enfin dans son corps, en un gigantesque raz-de-marée de souffrance dont chaque goutte griffait, dévorait, massacrait, déchiquetait des pans entier de sa peau, de ses organes, de ses muscles. L'horripilant bruit sembla transpercer son cerveau telle une flèche à la pointe acérée chauffé à blanc tandis son corps fut parcouru d'un ultime spasme. Et alors que sa dernière heure semblait venue, Cobra ne pu s'empêcher de penser que malgré tous les chasseurs de prime, tous les imbus de vengeance, tous ces gens prêts à tout pour lui faire la peau, malgré tout ça, personne ne l'avait tué.

Il s'était exécuté lui-même.

La Mort, implacable et silencieuse, leva sa faux.

* * *

_Puis-je vous sollicitez une seconde pour que vous me posiez une review ?_


	22. Chapitre 17 : À moins d'un miracle

Salut tout le monde !

'Fin, bonne nuit, plutôt, vu l'heure… HAPPY MINUIT ! Hum, bref. Alors. Tout d'abord, merci à toooooouuuuus les reviewers ! Et j'en ai eu plein : Franchement, ça mets du baume au cœur les copains 8D !

Donc, dans l'ordre, merci à Marabeille, Hudgi Ny et Zyloa. Quand aux reviewers anonymes :

H : T'étais loin d'être la seule, tu sais. D'ailleurs, je suis fière de vous avoir arraché une larmoyette, je pensais pas pouvoir aussi bien retranscrire la tristesse d'Angel !

Dana : Pas vu de fautes ma grande :3 ! 'Fin je suis pas une référence en la matière, mais bon … Toujours est-il que ça fait plaisir d'avoir un commentaire aussi positif !

Guest : Héhéhé, merci… J'vais finir par rougir avec autant de compliment … Pour ce qui est de la mort de notre cher Cobra… je te laisse voir 8D ! Oh, et bienvenue au club des filles-qui-bavent-devant-Cobra-sans-s'arrêter :3 .

Allez, bonne lecture à tous ! Oh, et... Oui, un personnage m'appartient, dans le tas. Sucette à qui trouve de qui il s'agit ? Boah, c'est facile !

* * *

_Tu sombres._

_Tu flottes dans une matière noire, visqueuse, à l'odeur âcre et pestilentielle. Et malgré tes paupières fermées, comme cousue, tu sais qu'on bouge autour de toi, qu'on s'acharne sur toi, qu'on tente encore désespérément de te faire respirer alors même que ton torse ouvert déverse des flots continus de sang. Et tu entends le cri de ta presque sœur qui déchire ton monde obscur, qui ouvre une immense brèche, là, devant tes yeux clos. Un hurlement qui provient du tréfonds même de ses entrailles d'ange, et qui te pousses à revoir ces vieilles scènes…_

_Une petite fille t'a pris par la main. Ses yeux d'azur pétillent de joie alors qu'elle te tire derrière elle, mais tu n'es pas dupe. Tu sais qu'elle n'est pas vraiment heureuse, et tu sais aussi que c'est ta faute. Tu aimerais lui dire, lui raconter tout ça, la douleur, les cris, la haine, les hommes en blancs… Tu souhaiterais qu'elle sache, mais tu as peur de sa réaction, de ce qu'elle pourra dire lorsque qu'elle connaitra cette envie meurtrière qui t'as étreint durant tu ne sais combien d'heures, de jours, de semaines, voir même de mois -tu n'as jamais vraiment su. Tu voudrais tant la rassurer, lui dire que tu vas bientôt oublier, que tu redeviendras le même, que tu riras à nouveau à la face du monde, mais elle ne croirait jamais un mensonge aussi gros. Elle te connaît trop bien. Elle a compris dés qu'elle t'a revu, et son sourire, son beau sourire s'est fané. Ses pensées, maintenant, sont toutes dirigées vers toi et ne cessent de t'interroger. Où est passé l'éclat qui brillait jadis dans tes prunelles ? Où a disparu cette envie de vivre qui parcourait tout ton corps ? Qu'as-tu fait de ton rire d'enfant ? _

_Tu as laissé tout ça au pied de la Tour du Paradis, entre les mains rêches et dures des gardiens, qui ont ramassé le pauvre petit cadavre étalé par terre que tu étais et l'ont jeté parmi tant d'autres chérubins aussi anonymes qu'immobiles. Et contre ton corps, il y avait ce minuscule serpent qui gigotait. Tu t'es raccroché à ça, n'est-ce pas ? À ce vermisseau collé à ta peau ? À la sensation de ses écailles contre ton épiderme nu ? Tu as toujours résisté grâce à ça, en somme, non ? Parce qu'il –elle, en fait- était toujours là, parce qu'elle ne t'a jamais abandonné, parce qu'elle t'empêchait de sombrer dans la solitude, parce qu'elle détournait ton attention de cette douleur dans ton torse…_

_Tu la sens pleurer contre toi. Le serpent est devenu un sacré petit bout de femme, qui vide en ce moment sur ton corps –ta charogne- toutes les larmes qu'elle possède. Et, décidément, tu n'aimes pas la voir comme ça. Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux faire ? Qu'est-ce que tu n'as jamais pu faire, toi et tes grandes mains de tueur, face à la détresse d'un si petit être ? Pas grand-chose, à vrai dire, hein ?_

_Et tu sombres. _

_Tu tombes dans un univers plus froid, plus terne, plus invivable à mesure que l'obscurité s'empare de tes membres, s'insinue sous ta peau jusqu'à glacer chaque parcelle de ton corps de monstre. Parce qu'en somme, c'est ce que tu as toujours été, depuis que pour la première fois tu as fait ployer un être sous ta puissance. Une bête assoiffée de sang, jamais satisfaite, toujours désireuse de voir couler entre ses griffes d'ivoire le liquide poisseux de ses proies. Un messager aux morbides missives, un danseur au bal des morts comme tu aimais le penser lors de ses journées teintes de rouge. Tu t'en souviens oui, de ces heures noires ou tu n'avais plus le contrôle de ton propre corps… Et de ces nuits si douces ou la Lune brillait au-dessus de ta tête. Pourquoi reprenais-tu conscience, pourquoi la soif de sang s'apaisait-elle seulement lorsque l'astre nocturne régnait dans le ciel ? Tu n'as jamais su. _

_Et puis il y eut ce village de feu. Le soleil, l'exécrable et hideux soleil dont la seule vue te remettait en mémoire bien trop d'évènements, le soleil s'était couché. Et comme à chaque fois, passé le crépuscule, la bête en toi s'était retirée. Tu errais entre les maisons dévorées par les flammes, perdu et harassé, tes mains d'enfants couvertes de sang. Autour de ton cou elle sifflait par intermittence, heureuse de te savoir à nouveau maître de tes actes. C'est à ce moment là qu'il était apparut. Au milieu des cadavres horriblement déformés, des visages figés en d'abominable expression, des ruines calcinées, des charognards en plein repas, une masse immense se dressa au-dessus de toi. Une masse qui te tendit la main, et sans que tu ne saches pourquoi tu le laissas t'emmener. Il t'avait demandé s'il pouvait tenter quelque chose, mais tu ne te souviens plus vraiment de ce que c'était. Tu sais juste qu'après l'avoir suivi, tu n'as plus perdu le contrôle. Et tu as revu Angel._

_D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu serais devenu sans elle ? Elle qui, en te revoyant, s'était décidé à te faire retrouver l'envie de vivre ? Elle qui avait lancé toute son énergie dans une bataille contre ton désespoir et tes cauchemars, elle qui t'avait tiré par le bras encore et encore, à travers une ville miteuse et sale, jusqu'à apercevoir l'ébauche d'un sourire sur tes lèvres d'enfant détruit, elle qui avait enfoui tout ce qui te hantait sous une montagne de rire et de souvenirs heureux, qu'aurais tu fais si elle n'aurait pas été là ? Et Kinana ? Elle qui t'avait toujours suivi, toujours aidé, même au cœur de la pire des bataille, qui t'avais toujours poussé jusqu'au bout, comment aurais-tu pu survivre sans elle ?_

_Et comment diable les as-tu remercié, petit dragon ? Toi qui sombres toujours plus vite dans les gouffres de la mort, n'as-tu pas honte de quitter ce monde comme ça ? Tu as blessé l'une d'entre elles, et tu as décidé de mourir pour éviter de faire pire, c'est ça ta décision ? Crois-tu que je vais te laisser faire ? J'ai soif de savoir, tu sais. Soif de connaître l'histoire en entière. Parce qu'il me manque bien des éléments, malgré mes recherches incessantes. Des choses que toi seul connaît. Alors je t'enlève, je t'arrache à ton enveloppe charnelle le temps d'une nuit. Et, oui, il fait nuit noire, déjà. Dix heures qu'on s'acharne sur ton cadavre, dix heure qu'elles t'appellent sans relâches, dix heures que tu oscilles entre vie et mort. Ta guérisseuse pense voir un acharnement de ta part, une volonté de fer qui te pousse à vivre dans le fait que tu n'es pas encore cédé. Peut-être. Toujours est-il que je lui laisse ton corps, et que j'emporte ton esprit avec moi._

_Quoi, c'est impossible ? _

_Je tiens entre mes griffes un artefact unique au monde, qui permet d'accéder aux rêves des gens, ou à leur esprit pour peu qu'ils soient extrêmement affaiblis. Je suis déjà passé te voir, d'ailleurs, petit dragon… Et puisque tu vas bientôt mourir, je devrais n'avoir aucun mal à t'emporter avec moi. _

_Mais assez bavardé, allons faire un tour. Qui sait, toi et moi pourrions peut-être même trouver une personne capable de te remettre sur pied._

_Tout dépendra de ce que tu auras à me conter, jeune chasseur…_

* * *

Arzack faisait les cent pas. Autour de lui, des murs blancs, un plafond blanc, un sol blanc, des chaises blanches, des vitres donnant sur des salles blanches, en bref du blanc d'hôpital, immaculé, qui lui donnait le tournis et une certaines envie de vomir tandis que les cris déchirants de sa femme se faisait entendre par à coup. Son cerveau en ébullition, le jeune mage tournait à n'en plus finir, accaparé par deux pensées majeures.

La première était pleine de bonheur, de volupté et, tout de même, d'un certains stress. Sa femme était en train d'accoucher. Bien.

La seconde était noire, malfaisante et triste. Cobra était sur le point de mourir ou presque. Mauvais. Très mauvais.

Alors il était partagé entre deux états d'esprit. La joie de pouvoir tenir son propre enfant dans ses bras, et la peur qu'il doive un jour aller fleurir la tombe du dragon slayer. Et les infirmières (en blanc bien sur) qui passaient en le rassurant ne faisant, au contraire, qu'augmenter son angoisse. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Doranbalt et à son apparition en plein milieu de la guilde, Polyussica à son bras. À partir de là, tout était allé très vite. Trop vite. Il y avait eut le rugissement de la guérisseuse, qui ordonnait qu'on lui ramène tout ce que la pharmacie comptait de pansements, médicaments et autres, et il y avait eut la disparition du membre du conseil, qui revint quelques secondes après avec dans ses bras un cauchemar. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour nommer l'homme qu'il avait ramené d'il ne savait quel enfer, pas d'autres façon de décrire le teint pâle comme la mort, les bras ballants, la blessure en travers du torse, la rigole de sang qui partait de ses lèvres, le visage pétrifié dans une grimace de douleur sourde. Il l'avait à peine reconnu. Le soldat avait surement téléporté d'autres personnes, mais il ne s'est était pas aperçu, parce qu'un cri avait déchiré l'espace. Et il avait vu sa Biska regarder avec effroi le liquide sur ses jambes, avant de revenir au cadavre qu'était devenu l'ancien mage noir, ses petites mains blanches crispées sur la peau tendue de son ventre. Et lui, lui qui voulait plus que tous au monde cet enfant, lui s'était mis à prier pour que ça ne soit qu'une fausse alerte, pour qu'il n'arrive pas _maintenant_, pas _à ce moment_… Mais non. Le chérubin avait décidé de se pointer là, tout de suite, en plein milieu du carnage, à côté du corps inanimé. Heureusement pour eux, Doranbalt les avait saisi par le bras, Biska et lui, et ils s'étaient retrouvé à l'hôpital avant même de n'avoir pu faire un geste.

Et donc, voilà pourquoi lui, Arzack Connel, se retrouvait dans un hôpital blanc, sa petite femme accouchant dans la pièce d'à côté, l'un des membres de sa guilde mourant à moitié entre les mains de Polyussica. Et voilà aussi pourquoi il attendait depuis déjà il ne savait combien d'heure d'avoir des nouvelles, que ça soit d'un côté comme de l'autre.

On lui tapota doucement l'épaule. Se retournant brusquement, il se retrouva nez à nez avec un Doranbalt complètement épuisé.

- Comment ça se passe, ici ? Demanda-t-il en reprenant difficilement son souffle, ses réserves magiques mise à mal par le grand nombre de téléportation qu'on lui avait demandé.

- J'en sais rien. Bien, je suppose. J'espère. Et… de l'autre côté ?

Le soldat toussa un instant, avant de relever son visage couvert de sueur vers le jeune cow-boy. Il secoua doucement la tête.

- Polyussica n'a pas eu le choix. Elle a réimplanté de force le lacryma pour endiguer la progression du poison, et elle tente maintenant de le rendre plus stable tout en essayant de soigner la plaie.

Il eut une quinte de toux sèche, avant de reprendre.

- Apparemment, cette pierre n'est pas très… homologuée. D'après ce que Laharl m'a dit, ce sont ses variations de puissances qui l'ont rendu fou. En tout cas, c'est… absolument horrible à entendre.

Il serra un instant les dents, fuyant le regard inquisiteur du mage.

- Je n'arrivais plus à supporter les hurlements. Je… J'ai préféré te rejoindre, au cas où tu aurais besoin de moi.

Le futur père grimaça. Il s'apprêtait à parler lorsqu'un cri le fit sursauter. Un cri de nourrissons. Il se jeta contre l'une des vitres donnant sur la salle d'accouchement, son cœur manquant un battement au passage. À travers la lumière tamisée de la pièce, il aperçut sa Biska totalement épuisée, puis dans les bras d'un médecin un tout petit morceau de viande qui gigotait doucement. Il poussa un profond soupir de soulagement, ses jambes fatiguées cédant sous son poids. Ses genoux percutèrent le sol, et il jeta un œil à Doranbalt, ses pensées à nouveau rivé sur Cobra.

- Il y a une chance pour qu'il s'en sorte ?

L'autre secoua la tête, baissant un instant les yeux.

- À moins d'un miracle…

* * *

Quelque chose de doux contre sa joue, comme une immense plume. Et une sensation de légèreté incroyable.

_- Tu es complètement fou Sevaerith !_

Malgré la dureté du ton, la voix était d'une douceur incroyable. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là déjà ?

_- L'esprit d'un humain, qui plus est d'un dragon slayer ! Ici, sur la terre des dragons ! Est-ce que tu te rends comptes de ce que ça veut dire ?_

Il se souvenait de cette impression étrange, lorsqu'on l'avait tiré des ténèbres. Et après ? Il avait raconté… son histoire ? À qui ?

_- Il avait une si belle histoire… _

Il ouvrit son œil valide avec difficulté. Le monde autour de lui était flou, mais il pouvait tout de même distinguer deux masses. il était blottit contre la première, immense et blanche, qui l'entourait d'une aura apaisante. L'autre, plus petite et plus fine, était d'un noir parcouru de reflets violacés et semblait être tenu à distance par la plus grande.

_- Tiens, il se réveille._

_- Ne t'approche pas ! Tu serais capable de l'empoisonner sans t'en rendre compte ! _

Les chapes de brumes qui l'entourait semblèrent s'estomper un instant, et il se rendit compte que les deux masses étaient en réalité deux dragons. Le plus grand -la plus grande, puisqu'il lui semblait que c'était une femelle- possédait deux ailes de plumes élégamment pliées contre ses flancs. Son dos était recouvert d'un léger duvet caressé par le vent tandis que ses pattes cuirassées s'apparentaient aux serres d'un aigle. Sa voix douce et féminine résonnait doucement aux oreilles du brun, et elle dégageait une chaleur agréable. Le second, bien plus effilé, possédait de très fines écailles et des ailes membraneuses, à travers lesquelles il pouvait voir la lumière de la Lune. Son dos était bardé de plusieurs rangées d'épines et sa longue queue, qui faisait presque la taille de son corps, se terminait par une fine lame d'ivoires suintantes de poison. Contrairement au premier, il avait deux longues oreilles pointues, un peu semblables à celles des chauves-souris. De ses ailes immenses à son corps fin en passant par ses muscles roulant sous sa peau, tout chez lui semblait être taillé pour le vol.

_- Donc, tu pourrais le guérir ? _Demanda-t-il doucement.

_- Comment veux-tu qu'il guérisse ? Il n'a plus de corps ! _Gronda la dragonne.

_- Mais si je le ramène, il va mourir…_

Cobra tenta de se relever, mais une immense patte le força à rester couché. Il distingua un instant le regard suppliant du violet, dont les oreilles s'étaient plaquées en arrière. La blanche émit un grondement de résignation, avant de se pencher sur lui. Alors, il put distinguer l'une de ses immenses pupilles bleue océan, presque aussi grande que lui, juste avant que son souffle chaud ne l'entoure, l'emmenant rapidement dans une douce léthargie.

_- Ramène-le, Sevaerith. _

On s'empara de lui. Il n'eut pas le temps d'en savoir plus que Morphée le prit entre ses bras.

* * *

_Te revoilà dans ton obscurité. Et, accessoirement, dans ton corps._

_Le temps passe vite, le soleil s'est déjà levé. Et on dirait qu'il y a eut un heureux évènement dans ta guilde. Ils n'ont pas l'air de savoir s'ils ont le droit de fêter ça. Tu leur causes bien des soucis, petit dragon. Les deux femmes de ta vie n'ont plus la force de pleurer, elles se sont endormi l'une contre l'autre, comme deux anges. C'est beau à voir tu sais. Tu devrais te dépêcher de guérir, au moins pour elles. Jura a raconté le peu qu'il sait, il leur a dit que ces ruines étaient des laboratoires clandestins, et que tu avais participé aux expériences. Ils ont compris de quel côté du bistouri tu t'étais trouvé, quand au reste, cela coulait de source. Pourtant ils ne te voient pas comme un monstre, tu sais. Ils ont maudit le ciel pour t'avoir fait subir tant de chose, mais ils ne t'en ont pas voulu. Ils dorment tous, maintenant. Ils sont épuisés de t'avoir trop appelé, éreinté de tant d'efforts pour te faire revenir. Seule ta guérisseuse est encore debout. Elle te surveille du coin de l'œil, repassant en revu tes bandages, vérifiant que ton lacryma marche désormais correctement. Il ne te fait plus mal, n'est-ce pas ? Ça doit te sembler étrange, toi qui as toujours souffert par sa faute._

_Mais bon. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te parle, tu t'es endormi depuis un moment. D'aucun appelleraient ça un coma, je pencherais plutôt pour un profond sommeil réparateur. Ce serait bien le genre de Grandine, d'endormir pour guérir. Tout comme c'est bien le genre de Doranbalt, d'apparaître au bon moment pour sauver la situation, et toi au passage._

_Tout de même, essaye de ne pas trop les faire attendre._

_Je repasserais te voir. Tu nous es sympathique, à moi et à mon amie la Lune. Elle a d'ailleurs beaucoup aimé ton histoire, tout comme moi. Elle gardera un œil sur toi, comme elle l'a toujours fait. Et moi, j'écouterais avec plaisir la suite de ton histoire._

_Bonne nuit, jeune dragon._

* * *

Hum, il me semble que je viens officiellement de battre le record du personnage que personne n'attendait. Vous en pensez quoi ? Ça mérite une petite review non ?


	23. Chapitre 18 : Rouge-gorge

Hey hey hey !

Alors, pour commencer, je remercie (encore une fois) mes reviewers ! Donc, Marabeilla, Zyloa, hudgi Ny et Aeliheart (j'l'aurais attendu, ta review 8D !) ainsi que les reviewers anonymes à qui je vais de ce pas répondre !

Remilia, d'abord… Awwww, tant de compliment *3* … Tu gonfles mon petit cœur d'écrivaine de joie. Tu le sais ça ? Et, merci pour les encouragements !

Guest, ensuite. Oh, le dragon de Cobra, à la limite, il était prévu… Par contre, Grandine, elle l'était pas, elle XD . Ah, et voilà la suite, ta patience est récompensé !

Ensuite, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à annoncer. Je suis à court de scénario. Là, maintenant, tout de suite, bim. Y'a plus rien. Juste des idées d'HS, et encore. À l'extrême limite, je vais essayer de ramener Tenrou, parce que je sais que vous êtes nombreux à les attendre, mais je ne pourrais rien faire d'autre, faute d'idée, et je me refuse à suivre bêtement les scans. Désolé les koupaings :/ .

En bref, il y a de forte chance pour que se soit le dernier chapitre de Snake Tail. C'est pourquoi j'en profite pour tous vous faire un gros câlin d'auteur à lecteur, parce que je pensais vraiment pas aller jusque là, et surtout je pensais pas accumuler autant de vue juste avec des perso' secondaires. Vous êtes génial, tous autant que vous êtes. Puis je remercie les filles de la SPPS aussi, qui sont pleine de vie et d'idées chelou mais marrantes ! Et, enfin, je fais un super câlin à tous ceux qui me suivent depuis le début. C'était ma première fic vous savez ? Enfin bref, merci à tous quoi ! On se reverra surement pour d'autres fic et OS, je compte pas m'arrêter, vous inquiétez pas !

Sur ceux, bonne lecture !

EDIT : Grande nouvelle les copains, j'ai surmonté ma flemme, j'vous tape un épilogue. Si c'est pas beau ça ?

* * *

Le soleil venait à peu de se lever, mais dehors les oiseaux lançaient déjà leurs trilles enchantés. Les notes de leur chant retentissaient dans l'air encore frais du matin, s'élevant dans le ciel peuplé de quelques rares nuages. Poussé par un léger vent, ceux-ci s'étiraient à n'en plus finir, comme des fils de coton tendu dans le ciel clair de l'aurore. Les habitants des sous-bois sortaient doucement de leur sommeil, ou revenaient d'une chasse fructueuse, leurs yeux déjà embrumé par Morphée. Entre les branches d'un bouleau, une toile d'araignée maculée de rosée scintillaient doucement alors que son occupante se dégourdissait les pattes. Blottit dans le tronc d'un chêne, une chouette s'endormait paisiblement, ses petits oisillons serrés contre elle en une boule de plume et de duvet compact. À quelques mètres à peine d'elle, des renardeaux jouaient entre eux sous le regard attentif –et somnolent- de leur mère, cachés du regard aiguisé de l'aigle par les feuilles des arbres que la lumière peinait à percer. Dans la plaine, entre les hautes herbes bercées par le vent, les fleurs sauvages s'ouvraient une à une, pigmentant le paysage de touche de couleur allant du rouge au bleu, en passant par le jaune, l'orange et bien d'autres couleurs. Quelques souris sortaient leur nez de leur terrier, humant l'air avant de se décider à émerger. Leur moustaches frétillantes, elles partaient sautiller ici et là à la recherche de graines pour leur nouveau-né.

Un peu plus loin, blottit entre deux falaises, entouré ici et là d'antiques colonnes enserrées de lierre, un vieil escalier de pierre aux marches inégales menait à un bâtiment, une sorte de taverne surmontée d'un moulin dont les pales grinçaient doucement, entrainé par une petite brise. Contre les murs de la bâtisse serpentaient des clématites parfois d'un violet sombre, parfois blanches comme la neige. S'agrippant aux crevasses de l'édifice, elles formaient des entrelacs complexe avec des roses trémières et entouraient l'endroit de leurs couleurs chatoyantes, baigné par le soleil matinal. Pas un bruit ne se faisait entendre au alentour, pas un son, juste un silence apaisant. Les oiseaux eux-mêmes avaient cessé de chanter, comme si ils attendaient quelque chose.

Puis l'un deux traversa le ciel, ses ailes fauves battant doucement l'air. Le minuscule volatile alla se poser sur le rebord d'une fenêtre entre-ouverte, sautillant doucement pour pénétrer dans la salle. Et avec lui, un rayon de lumière passa à travers les fin rideaux blancs. Une commode de bois, une table, une chaise et un lit. Un parquet sobre, un plafond blanc et des murs peints dans un rouge clair. Rouge aussi était la gorge du petit être ailé, qui poussé par la curiosité venait voir les deux personnes présente dans la pièce. La première, une vieille femme, avait fini par s'endormir sur le bureau, apparemment en plein travail. Ses longs cheveux roses s'étaient répandu un peu partout, serpentant entre les différents bocaux et instruments présent sur le meuble et couvrant des feuilles noircies de calculs plus obscures les uns que les autres. Sa main ridée tenait encore un stylo, noir comme l'encre qu'il avait répandu sur le bois, et ses yeux cerné de rides témoignaient du temps qu'elle avait du passer ici. Mais ce n'était pas elle qu'était venu voir le volatile. Il exécuta un petit saut, pour atterrir de la fenêtre sur le lit. Sous les draps blancs, une silhouette respirait calmement. L'oiseau s'avança, d'abord méfiant, puis, voyant que l'homme restait immobile, il partit se percher sur son torse, apercevant enfin son visage.

Sa bouche et son nez était couvert par un masque, et son souffle produisait régulièrement une fine couche de buée sur la paroi translucide de l'objet. Celui-ci était relié à un long tuyau, lui-même branché à une étrange machine, au côté de l'humain. D'autres fils partaient de sous le drap pour rejoindre l'appareil. Il y avait des écrans, avec des droites qui formaient des pics réguliers et d'autres qui produisaient de drôles de courbe. Il y avait aussi des pierres étranges, jaunes, sur le sommet de l'engin et qui semblait lui donner de l'énergie. Le rouge-gorge ne comprenait pas vraiment à quoi tout ça servait, mais qu'importe, il ne venait pas voir les inventions des hommes. Il continua sa route, venant jusqu'à se poser un peu avant la base du cou du personnage. Les rayons du soleil venaient doucement se poser sur ses traits, sur la cicatrice barrant son œil droit, sur la peau tannée par le soleil. Une légère brise fit bouger quelques mèches de ses cheveux bruns aux reflets bordeaux. L'oiseau sursauta, émettant un léger piaillement qui brisa le silence ambiant. Il se figea aussitôt, de peur d'avoir réveillé l'un des deux humains. Mais rien ne bougea. Alors, le rouge-gorge lança quelques notes dans l'air, attendant patiemment une quelconque réaction. Mais encore une fois, il n'y eu pas un mouvement, le vent lui-même ayant apparemment décidé de cesser de souffler. Et le volatile se mit à chanter.

C'est ce qui réveilla Cobra.

Ce ne fut ni les pleurs de Kinana, ni les appels d'Angel, ni les essais désespérés de Polyussica, ni les cris de toute sa guilde, ni toute la tristesse et la peur de ses amis de le voir mourir qui le tirèrent du profond sommeil dans lequel il était, mais un rouge-gorge un peu trop curieux et téméraire.

Et lorsqu'il ouvrit son unique paupière, la première chose dont il se rendit compte, ce fut qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. Non pas parce qu'il avait réussi à survivre, non pas parce qu'il était de retour dans sa guilde, mais parce qu'il n'avait plus mal. Son lacryma était toujours là, il le sentait battre dans sa poitrine, mais il ne le faisait plus souffrir, il ne distillait plus dans son corps des vagues variables de magie, il ne se mettait plus à pomper son énergie sans raison, il n'embrumait plus son cerveau d'une envie enivrante de sang. Il était là sans l'être, discret mais stable, présent mais indolore, puissant mais contrôlable.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Cobra ne ressentait ni haine, ni douleur, ni faim, ni soif, ni fatigue, ni quoi que se soit d'autres dans le genre.

Alors il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Et il retira tranquillement l'aide respiratoire, chassant du même coup et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte l'oiseau près de lui, avant de se relever. Et tandis qu'il arrachait la perfusion à son bras et les électrodes sur son torse, la machine à ses côtés se mit à cracher des résultats inquiétants, ses différents écrans ne montrant plus que de simples droites amorphes. Cobra retira les lacryma qui l'alimentaient, stoppant avant même qu'elle ne commence l'alarme qu'elle allait émettre. Puis, rejetant les draps et posant ses pieds nus au sol, il observa un instant la pièce.

Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'il dormait déjà ? Il ne savait plus vraiment. La réponse aurait pu être quelques heures comme une semaine entière. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait si bien, alors qu'il venait de frôler la mort ? L'image des deux dragons s'imposa un instant devant ses yeux. C'étaient probablement grâce à eux. Surement même. _Sevaerith, c'était le nom de ce dragon violet s'il se souvenait bien. Il s'était senti proche de lui sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, et le reptile lui avait sauvé la vie en échange de son histoire. Il espérait qu'il reviendrait, au moins pour qu'il puisse le remercier d'avoir fait de son lacryma quelque chose de stable. _

Cobra jeta un œil à Polyussica, puis à ses cernes immenses, et poussa un profond soupir. Il avait du rester endormi un moment, et il avait surement inquiété beaucoup de monde. La vision de Kinana, le bras brisé et les larmes aux yeux, passa un instant devant ses yeux et il serra les dents, espérant qu'elle aille bien. Puis il se leva, récupéra un pantalon rouge foncé dans la commode, le passa, et, étonné de pouvoir marcher si facilement après autant d'évènement, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller la guérisseuse.

Le spectacle qui l'attendait lui arracha une exclamation de surprise.

Etendus en travers du couloir, appuyés l'un sur l'autre, roulés en boule dans les bras d'un ami ou encore enlacés, tout Fairy Tail dormait là, éparpillé dans toute la longueur de l'endroit. Il aperçut Readers endormi contre un mur, son éternel haut de forme couvrant ses yeux, Laki enserrant la mince silhouette de Max, le mage des sables, Roméo coincé entre son père et Wakabe… Ils étaient tous là, et ils étaient même bien plus. Il y avait aussi d'autres membres de Blue Pegasus et de Lamia Scale, qu'il ne connaissait pas, et alors qu'il esquivait soigneusement les corps endormis, il aperçut même le maire de Magnolia et Laharl, le soldat du conseil censé rester neutre. Ils étaient tous venu pour lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire tout en enjambant Warren.

Et puis finalement, il trouva Kinana et Angel, blotties dans les bras d'Hibiki. Le bras de la violette n'était qu'enserré de bandage, ce qui rassura le brun et lui fit penser qu'il devait dormir depuis plus d'une semaine. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, et prit avec le plus de précaution possible le membre blessé, l'examinant attentivement. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant qu'elle avait l'air presqu'entièrement guéris. Puis un léger bruit lui fit tourner la tête.

Au milieu du couloir, Doranbalt venait de se matérialiser, ainsi que Biska. Son regard sombre s'éclaira en un instant lorsqu'il l'aperçut, et à ses côtés le visage de la jeune cow-boy se fendit d'un large sourire. Son ventre était redevenu plat, et elle serrait dans ses bras un tout petit enfant, enserré dans des draps blancs.

- Tu t'es enfin réveillé… Murmura-t-elle doucement, alors que Cobra se relevait doucement.

Et tandis qu'il s'approchait d'elle, son œil unique observant le petit enfant dans ses mains, elle se mit à pleurer, les larmes de bonheur roulant sur ses joues pâles en un flot continus. Doranbalt, lui, poussa un profond soupir de soulagement, avant de poser son regard sur son torse.

- Il te fait mal ?

Cobra posa doucement une main sur la joue du nouveau-né, profondément endormi, avant de secouer doucement la tête.

- Non, et c'est bien la première fois. Je ne pensais pas qu'il cesserait de me faire mal un jour.

Biska lui adressa un regard dur tandis qu'il rompait le contact avec la peau du petit.*

- Tu aurais pu nous dire qu'il y avait un problème avec ton lacryma. On aurait pu faire quelque chose !

Le dragon haussa fatalement les épaules.

- Il m'a toujours fait mal, j'avais fini par m'adapter, lâcha-t-il doucement.

Puis, entendant que Biska ne semblait pas y croire, il rajouta tranquillement :

- Je l'ai depuis mon enfance. J'me suis habitué, c'est tout. Pour moi, c'était ça avoir un lacryma implanté dans le corps, il ne m'est jamais venu à l'esprit qu'il pouvait cesser de me faire souffrir.

La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres, ses yeux se remplissant de compassion pour son ami, et aussi d'une certaine tristesse. Doranbalt, lui, sembla se souvenir de quelque chose.

- En parlant de ça, il va falloir que tu éclaires certains points. Peut-être vaut-il mieux faire ça maintenant, tu ne crois pas ?

Le dragon balaya du regard les corps endormis des membres de sa guilde. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent tandis qu'il approuvait les dires du soldat. Oui, il valait mieux faire ça maintenant. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de décrire ce qu'il avait vécu devant eux.

* * *

- Bien. On va commencer par ce que nous avons réussi à déduire grâce à Jura et aux fouilles.

Laharl avait beau tout faire pour qu'on ne s'en aperçoive pas, sa voix embrumée de sommeil témoignait du temps qu'il avait passé dans la guilde. Assis autour d'une table ronde, Cobra en face de lui et Doranbalt à ses côtés, le soldat feuilletait un carnet couvert de notes. Il finit par s'arrêter sur la bonne page, et tapota doucement du bout de son stylo la feuille. Biska était parti poser sa petite, Asuka, dans son lit. Alzack, ramené plus tôt par le mage téléporteur, était quand à lui derrière le comptoir et tentait de cuisiner quelque chose de mangeable pour le dragon slayer.

- Les ruines du désert étaient des laboratoires expérimentaux visant à tester des lacrymas, mais aussi beaucoup d'autres produits non identifiés. Ce sont des enfants qui servaient de cobayes, et tu en as fais parti. Quelque chose à ensuite détruit ce laboratoire, le seul survivant étant la bête que nous avons réussi à capturer et qui s'est, selon les traces que nous avons trouvées, volontairement enfermé dans cet endroit. Il semblerait qu'elle est été dans un état d'hibernation prolongé avant que nous n'arrivions, ce qui expliquerait sa survie sans nourriture pendant un si long lapse de temps. Jusque là, tu confirmes ?

Hochement de tête. Crissement de l'escalier sous les pas de Biska.

- Bien. Ce qui m'amène à ma première question. Pourquoi ces ruines semblent si vieilles, alors que la manière dont elles ont été construites et le fait que tu t'y sois retrouvé prouvent qu'elles sont récentes ?

- Le poison. Il a rongé les murs, corrodé l'acier et pourri le bois. Le sable a fait le reste.

Grattement du stylo contre le papier. Une chaise qui se tire, la cow-boy s'installe à droite du dragon.

- Quel genre de poison ?

- 'Sais pas.

Grimace de Laharl. Regard morne de Cobra.

- Bon, tant pis. Tu as été à la Tour du Paradis non ? Comment est-ce que tu t'es retrouvé dans ces ruines ensuite ?

- Ceux qui tombaient à la Tour étaient récupéré par les gardiens. Les morts étaient jetés à la mer, les vivants, envoyés là-bas.

Grognement de Doranbalt. Grattement du stylo, encore. Juron d'Alzack, aux bars.

- Donc ils vous récupéraient et commençaient les tests ?

- Hum, non. Ils nous classaient avant.

Haussement de sourcil interrogateur des soldats. Regard fuyant de Cobra.

- Classé selon le temps qu'on avait résisté à la Tour… Moins d'un mois : aux manipulations génétiques. Ils tordaient l'ADN, rajoutaient deux ou trois gênes, et observaient le résultat. Jusqu'à quatre mois : aux médicaments. Ils leur suffisaient de planter une aiguille, et ils refilaient une maladie au hasard ; Peste, Colléra, Tumeur, Sida, Cancer, Cirrhose et autres… Et si le produit n'arrivait pas à endiguer la maladie, tant pis. Pour ceux qui avaient eu la chance de tenir maximum huit mois, c'étaient les tests préliminaires des lacrimas. Le pire peut-être…

Mains de Biska sur son bras, en signe d'encouragement. Voix monocorde.

- Un lacrima n'est pas fait pour être implanté dans un être vivant… Il surcharge le corps de magie, ou au contraire draine l'énergie… Dans tout les cas, il influence les cellules et peux rajouter des gênes ici, favoriser les maladies là, et se développer anormalement au fil de la croissance, provoquant une mort lente et douloureuse... Vos lacrimas réglementés, ce sont les stables, ceux qu'on peut implanter sans risque, et ils ne sont qu'une petite minorité…

Expression d'effroi sur le visage de Biska. Valse du stylo sur le carnet. Dorambalt prend sa tête entre ses mains.

-…Et puis il y avait mon groupe, ceux qui avait survécu jusqu'à un an, pour les tests avancés. Là, il s'agissait plus de voir si on résistait plus d'un mois, d'ailleurs ils ne prenaient pas la peine d'anesthésier pour l'opération…

Souvenir douloureux. Voix froide, sans vie.

- On était sûrement les mieux lotis, vu qu'ils n'implantaient que les lacrimas à peu près stable et qu'ils nous gardaient ensuite… pour modifier cette saleté directement dans nos corps…

Regard fuyant, encore. Entrée timide d'Alzack, qui posa une assiette d'œuf brouillés (surement une omelette, à l'origine) ainsi que quelques couverts, avant de repartir derrière le comptoir. Coup de fourchette. Silence religieux, en attente de la suite.

- Ceux qui avaient réussi à tenir plus longtemps… Ils servaient de maquette, en quelques sortes. Lacrima, encore, mais stable la plupart du temps. Ils les gardaient une petite année, pour vérifier et tester leurs pouvoirs, et une fois qu'ils étaient sûr que ça marchaient... Ils les jetaient dans l'arène et voyaient lequel était le meilleur… Quand le pauvre gosse n'arrivait même plus à savoir si tuer était bien ou mal et qu'il obéissait au doigt et à l'œil, ils les vendaient au marché noir comme assassin…

Rage dans les yeux des soldats, ils avaient eu affaire à au moins l'un de ses enfants, à n'en point douter. Retour d'Alzack, qui posa un verre et une bouteille de poison, avant de s'installer à gauche du dragon.

- Comment tu es au courant de ça ?

- Ils ne le cachaient pas. Et on dormait tous dans les même dortoirs, on savait qui allait finir assassin. Il n'y a que les malades qu'ils isolaient.

Silence. Tête baissée. Soutien silencieux des deux cow-boys. Le brun prit une gorgée de venin.

- La bête, c'est une manipulation génétique ?

- Non… C'est juste un lacryma moins stable que le mien…

Silence, encore. Le stylo grattait toujours. Tintement des couverts de métal contre l'assiette. Mastication.

- Est-ce que tu sais ce qui a détruit les laboratoires ?

Tremblement.

- Disons que… Ce n'est… pas la première fois que mon lacryma me fait faire ce genre de chose.

Regard surpris. L'information grimpa doucement dans le cerveau des personnes présentes, alors qu'elles comprenaient ce que cela signifiait.

- La bête, comme tu dis, s'est enfermée dans un moment de lucidité pour éviter de faire parti du carnage.

Silence. Coup de fourchette rapide, le temps d'engloutir un nouveau morceau. Alzack posa une main sur son épaule.

- C'est… j'étais conscient la nuit, et le jour, je perdais le contrôle. Je… Brain m'a trouvé au milieu d'un village en flamme et… Je ne sais franchement pas ce qu'il a fichu mais à partir de ce moment là, j'n'ai plus eu de problème dans ce genre. Ensuite, je ne sais pas. Ça a commencé à revenir, mais je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte. L'habitude surement…

Silence. Léger hochement de tête de Laharl. Gorgée de poison.

- Tu te souviens du nom de ce village ?

- Hum, non.

Silence, encore. Une voix étouffée, mais personne n'y prêta attention. L'assiette était vide.

- Brain a du sceller la puissance de ton lacryma, c'est ce qui t'as permis de le contrôler. Mais le sort s'est surement affaibli avec le temps, jusqu'à céder complètement. Le miracle, c'est que tu ais réussi à garder pendant si longtemps la maitrise de tes actes.

Silence, à nouveau.

- Est-ce que tu sais qui sont ceux ayant mis sur pied ces laboratoires ?

Hochement de tête. Craquement des escaliers.

- Ils sont morts. Les traquer a été l'une de mes premières missions pour Oracion Seis.

Laharl retranscrit les dernières paroles avec soin. Et avec un léger sourire de satisfaction.

- Et, est-ce qu'il existait d'autres laboratoires ?

Haussement d'épaule.

- Je sais qu'Ultear a elle aussi subi ce genre de chose. Mais c'est tout.

- Bien. Merci à toi.

Le cahier se referma dans un claquement sec. Un « men » retentit, vibrant d'émotions. Et cette fois, les cinq mages levèrent les yeux vers la balustrade de l'étage. Droy, Jet, Kinana, Laki, Max, Nab, Readers, Roméo, Vijita, Wakabe, Warren, soit le reste de Fairy Tail, ainsi que Blue Pegasus, avec Angel, les Trimens et Ichiya, et Lamia Scale avec Jura ainsi que plusieurs autre mages que Cobra n'identifia pas, les observaient les larmes aux yeux. Et devant eux, il

y avait Macao et Polyussica, accompagné de deux vieillards qui devaient être les maîtres des deux autres guildes. Tout ce beau monde observait l'ancien mage noir avec un mélange de tristesse, de compassion et de pas mal d'autres sentiments. Alzack cligna des yeux, Biska se mit à rire, Cobra pesta contre lui-même pour ne pas les avoir entendus, et les deux soldats échangèrent un regard blazé.

- Tu sais que ça fait plus de dix jours que tu dors ? Gronda Angel.

Pour toute réponse, il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire tout en s'étirant.

- Hum, possible... D'ailleurs, j'crois que je vais retourner pioncer.

Il n'attendit même pas qu'on lui réponde, se callant tranquillement sur la table et fermant les yeux. Il entendit vaguement Angel lui hurler que si il osait faire un truc pareil elle allait le tuer, juste avant de s'abandonner complètement dans les bras de Morphée.

Il avait une histoire à raconter à un ami, et maintenant qu'il savait que tout allait bien, il n'avait pas envie de perdre plus de temps.

Dehors, un rouge gorge, son torse fièrement bombé, chantait à tue-tête qu'il avait sauvé un dragon de la mort.

* * *

_*Oui, je sais, la formulation est étrange. Mais allez donc trouver un synonyme à main, bande de chacal._

_Une dernière review les amich ? C'est pas cher et ça prends pas de temps !_


	24. Epilogue

Bon, bah… Hey hey ! Un petit épilogue tout chaud sorti du four rien que pour vous les ch'tits gars, c'est pas beau ?

Plus sérieusement, vu que j'ai eu pas mal de demande pour le retour de Tenrou, un Kinabra, un(e) mini-cobra et d'autres trucs, j'ai un peu mixé suivant mes idées. Donc, épilogue, qui permet de boucler définitivement le dossier (ou de remettre le couvert pour un troisième arc ? J'ai toujours pas d'idée bien claire, mais on sait jamais). Et puis, je ne pouvais pas laisser mes petits reviewers anonymes sans réponses. Alloooooors :

Pour H : Alors, je vais essayer de faire assez court. Lorsqu'il était gamin, Cobra était à la tour du paradis. De là, il est tombé de fatigue, et les gardiens l'ont récupéré pour le transférer dans les labos du désert où il a servi de cobaye. C'est à ce moment qu'on lui a implanté son lacryma. Or ledit lacryma est un prototype, un test quoi, qui a de fréquent bug quand à la dose de magie à diffuser dans les veines de notre cher dragon. Un coup il lui pompe son énergie (revient un peu en arrière, chapitre 7, à la fin… ouais voilà, tu vois ? Tout crevé sans raison. Bah c'est ça.), un autre il envoie une trop grande dose, ce qui rend complètement fou Cobra. Néanmoins, il arrive à garder un semblant de contrôle sur le lacryma, pourtant complètement instable, et ce grâce à Brain (pour une fois…) qui a scellé la puissance de la pierre pour l'empêcher de dépasser un seuil de magie. Comme l'a dit Laharl, le sceau a finit par céder sous la force grandissante du lacryma (je situerais ça un peu après Nirvana) et Cobra a fini par devoir gérer seul les fluctuations de magie. Il s'en tire d'ailleurs pas mal, puisqu'il met un peu plus de deux ans avant de devenir complètement fou de douleur avec les conséquences qu'on connaît.

Hum, après, je sais pas trop si tu me demandais pourquoi il devenait fou où le détail de l'histoire, alors je remets une couche pour le premier point. On explique clairement dans le manga qu'un mage à une réserve donné de magie, alors j'ai supposé que si cette réserve est dépassé, qu'il y a trop de magie, non seulement c'est extrêmement douloureux, mais en plus le corps ne le supporte pas et tente de s'en débarrasser par tout les moyens. Ce qui explique au passage les mutations de Cobra.

…

Oui, j'avoue, je viens de résoudre le problème des mutations à l'instant avec le surplus de magie. Bon. Ça va. On peut pas penser à tout.

Guest, maintenant : Oui, le rouge-gorge, c'était l'idée du siècle absolument pas prévu à la base. Mais bref. Pour ce qui est de l'épilogue… Bah voilà quoi. Quand à Cobra, je crois que je peux difficilement creuser plus le personnage. Il a déjà pas mal évolué dans la fic (je vient de me rendre compte), et il est quand même passé du mage noir sadique au cobaye transis de douleur pour finalement finir sur le gars froid mais sympa (tsundere…).

En tout cas, c'est toujours très agréable d'avoir des reviews aussi sympathique. Pour le Cobra/Kinana, je pense pas que t'auras ton quota ici, alors je vais essayer de bidouiller, mais je ne promets rien. J'ai un peu de mal avec la guimauve… Même si ça dépend beaucoup de mon état d'esprit.

Et enfin, Remilia : Merci beaucoup, ça fait du bien d'être supporté :') . Et oui, je suis sadique, je lui en fait voir de toute les couleurs… M'enfin ça mets du piment !

Voilà, bonne lecture ! Pour ceux qui aurait encore des questions, n'hésiter pas à les poser, ça me dérange pas de répondre !

* * *

Entouré d'une vaste forêt s'élevait un bâtiment de bois pour le moins atypique. Une auberge, frappée d'un signe en forme de fée et surmontée par un moulin grinçant doucement. Enserré de lierre et de fleurs sauvages, baigné par l'éclatante lueur du soleil, le lieu aurait, en d'autre temps, dégagé une aura calme et n'aurait accueilli que les rares membres de la guilde.

Aurait.

Car depuis deux jours, l'endroit était la proie d'une joie débordante, et pour cause : en cet été de l'année 791, alors que les arbres ployaient sous le poids de fruits gonflé de jus, que les oiseaux paradaient en un ballet aérien presque ininterrompu et que les enfants couraient à travers les rues de Magnolia en profitant pleinement de leur vacance, les membres disparues de Fairy Tail étaient revenu. Les plus puissants mages de la guilde, cela même qu'on croyait mort sous le souffle du dragon noir Acnologia, étaient bel et bien vivants. Et ceux qui avaient du subir leur sept années d'absence, ces quatre-vingt-quatre terribles mois de souffrance, ceux qui avaient patienté, qui avaient toujours espéré, ceux-là retrouvaient enfin la principale caractéristique de leur guilde.

Une joie de vivre à toutes épreuves.

Alors la fête battait son plein, le bâtiment remplie non seulement par les fées mais aussi par Blue Pegasus et Lamia Scale, deux personnes manquant à l'appel sans pour autant que les miraculés s'en aperçoivent. Mais dans la salle de la taverne, entre les tables couvertes de bouteilles et de verres, à travers les pieds innombrables, leurs rires résonnant entre les murs malgré le vacarme ambiant, deux enfants se pourchassaient depuis déjà un moment. Les deux chérubins devaient avoir dans les trois à quatre ans et si le premier, une petite fille aux sombres cheveux vert coiffés en tresse nommée Asuka, ne posait strictement aucun problème aux survivants de Tenroujima, le second avait au contraire entrainé dés son apparition bien des ennuis de compréhension. Il ne fallait pas être très intelligent pour comprendre que Biska et Alzack avaient eut, après leur mariage, un enfant. Et il suffisait de voir les courtes mèches violettes de l'autre bambin, une petite fille également, pour savoir que Kinana était sa mère. Néanmoins, il restait tout de même une question, à la limite de l'existentielle, sans réponse.

Qui diable était le père ?

Lorsque la démone Mirajane, sa crinière blanche élégamment coiffée, avait posé le problème aux autres membres, ceci s'étaient contenté d'un sourire en lui répondant qu'elle pouvait très bien trouver seule. Depuis, les rescapés pariaient. La blonde Lucy avait parié sur Wakabe, que l'on savait très peu fidèle en sa femme. Levy avait pris à part l'enfant et l'avait observé sous toutes les coutures. Notant sa peau plus bronzé que la normale, elle avait misé sur Nab.

Lacky en avait lâché son plateau, prise d'un soudain fou rire tandis que Kinana tentait tant bien que mal de garder son sérieux. La pauvre mage des mots aurait aimé reprendre son argent, mais on avait refusé, prétendant que c'était trop tard.

Puis Erza avait vu les yeux noisette de l'enfant, fendu d'une pupille verticale comme celle d'un chat. Et elle avait parié sur Jet.

Le concerné faillit mourir d'une crise cardiaque lorsqu'il apprit ça.

Puis il fallu que Natsu s'en mêle, ainsi qu'Happy. Evidemment. Ils furent au départ persuadé que l'un des trimens était responsable, puis portèrent leur avis sur Jura, avant de finalement s'arrêter sur Ichiya.

Readers, le grand, l'impassible Readers s'étrangla alors à moitié en tentant de retenir un rire, sans succès. Surement apitoyé par les essais infructueux de ses amis, il s'avança, et entre deux rires, expliqua d'une voix tranquille.

- Le père d'Aiko est en mission avec une membre de Blue Pegasus…

Il adressa un regard complice avec Hibiki, avant de continuer.

- … et il ne devrait d'ailleurs pas tarder à rentrer. Certains d'entre vous le connaisse, notamment Natsu, mais il n'est à Fairy Tail que depuis cinq ans.

Le monde entier sembla se tourner vers le dragon slayer aux cheveux roses, qui s'était plongé dans une intense réflexion, fixant la petite des yeux. Un silence étrange s'installa alors, seulement rompu par le battement nerveux du doigt de Mirajane sur la table, son éternel sourire plaquée sur ses lèvres.

Ce fut le moment que choisi la porte de bois pour s'ouvrir à la volée, laissant entrer trois types à la mine plus que louche arborant la marque de Twilight Ogre. Celui du milieu, surement le chef de la bande, éclata d'un rire sonore.

- Oh, alors les rumeurs étaient vraies, vous êtes au complet maintenant ? Bien, alors vous allez pouvoir régler votre dette !

Devant lui, les trois guildes s'étaient figées. Lamia Scale et Blue Pegasus ne pouvaient intervenir en faveur de Fairy Tail à cause des lois du Conseil, les fées quand à elles cherchaient un moyen de s'en sortir s'en faire trop de casse. De toute façon, tous les mages présents avaient leur attention focalisée sur une présence, au loin. Une aura froide et meurtrière, qui se rapprochait sensiblement et qui n'avait rien d'amical. Mais tout ça, les trois hommes de l'avaient pas remarqué. Ils se contentaient de scruter l'assemblée, pensant être à l'origine de cet effroi. Et dieu qu'ils aimaient ça, ces trois lascars, que de sentir la peur de leurs proies à plein nez et de voir leurs yeux s'agrandir.

- Allez, on a pas tous notre temps, il faut payer !

Second rire. Il vit un grand blond baraqué dégagé quelques membres mineurs avant de scruter un point derrière lui, dans l'entre bâillement de la porte, apparemment étonné. Le membre de Twilight Ogre se demanda un instant ce qui pouvait bien l'intéresser comme ça pour qu'il se fiche totalement de sa présence, alors même que la grande Erza venait de poser une main sur son épée dans un geste défensive à son encontre, le visage tendu.

Puis Teebo aperçut le sourire sadique de Laki, qui l'observait avec un intérêt soutenu. Et il la sentit à nouveau. Cette peur inhumaine, ce besoin viscérale de se cacher dans un trou, de s'enterrer pour échapper au carnage, cet instinct qui lui hurlait de partir sans attendre de cet endroit avant d'être réduit à une bouillie rougeâtre infâme. Il déglutit, scrutant les visages devant lui, priant pour _le_ voir dans le tas, pour qu'_il_ ne soit pas derrière lui.

Il finit par se retourner, blême. Et il vit un sourire, au-dessus de lui. Un sourire carnassier, dévoilant des canines proéminentes et aiguisés, cruel au possible, sadique comme aucun autre, entièrement digne d'un psychopathe, dragonnesque, voir démoniaque. Une main d'une puissance innommable s'abattit sur son crâne…

Et Teebo, en ce beau jour d'été de l'année 791, alors les enfants partaient voler les pommes du vieux Rojin et que le marché battait son plein, Teebo apprit à voler.

Ainsi qu'à s'écraser. Avec autant d'élégance qu'une limace qu'on aurait utilisée comme munition pour un trébuchet. Soit très peu.

La chevelure écarlate d'Erza vola dans l'air tandis qu'elle dégainait son épée d'un geste souple, reconnaissant la sombre silhouette qui se dressait devant elle. À ses côtés Natsu avait déjà entouré ses poings de flammes et Grey s'apprêtait à jeter un sort de glace dévastateur. La mage en armure prit appuis sur ses pieds, exécuta un premier pas rapide, leva son épée… Et trébucha alors qu'une enfant d'environs trois ans se faufilait entre ses jambes pour courir droit sur l'un des plus dangereux mages noirs que le monde ait porté alors que de sa petite bouche de chérubin jaillissait un unique mot accompagné d'un sourire magnifique :

- Pappppppaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Et tandis que le visage de tous les rescapés se décomposait à vue d'œil, tandis que l'épée de la mage tombait au sol dans un son clair, tandis que s'élevait dans la guilde les rires des autres membres, Cobra, le démon d'Oracion Seis, se pencha et attrapa sa fille dans ses bras, un sourire tranquille sur les lèvres. Puis Kinana franchit les rangs avec sa douceur habituelle et le rejoignit sous les regards attendris des mages, l'enlaçant pour l'embrasser, la petite coincée entre eux.

Dans l'entre bâillement de la porte, une tête blanche apparut, suivit d'une robe de plume. Un sourire amusé sur un visage d'ange. Des paroles dites d'une voix claire qui résonne aux travers des rires.

- Bon, d'accord, t'avais raison vieux frère, ils sont revenu…

Un temps.

- Je te dois combien déjà ?

* * *

_L'auteur, du latin auctor, est une personne qui a fait une __création originale__ manifestant sa personnalité, comme une peinture, un dessin, de la musique ou une fanfic. Le spécimen Spherebleue (acronyme de Superbe Pote Hyper Ecléctique Ronflant Evidemment Beaucoup au Lit quand elle Etudie Une Ecchymose (c'est pas de moi mais j'ai pas résisté)) semble particulièrement intéressé par les chats, le chocolat, sa fanfic, embêter ses frères et les reviews, qui lui procure une joie sans pareille et l'aide à ne pas sombrer dans la dépression. Aussi, nous vous demandons de faire un don pour nourrir ce petit animal si attachant._

_*secoue une gamelle* 83 ?_


End file.
